The battle of the Amour
by The Mysterious Fan Writer
Summary: After Ash wins the Pokemon League of Kalos, his mom organizes him a party, and she invites to all of Ash's friends. During Ash' travel through Kalos, he is been in love of his childhood friend: Serena; and she of him since her childood. But more than one person would like to destroy Ash and Serena's relationship, while other will defend it.
1. The end & the start of the adventure

Disclamier: I don´t own Pokemon and its characters.

P.S: This is not a continuation of my story "The lake of the love".

P.S.2: I include in this story female characters who had a good relationship with Ash on his travel.

P.S.3: Romance would appear when Serena and the other girls met and in other situations.

Chapter 1: The end and the start of an adventure

After Ash had finally won a pokemon league, he decides to go back to Kanto.

It was 8:00 p.m. Ash was invited to Serena´s house by Grace to celebrate with his friends, the victory of his first league.

The pokemons were eating with the pokemons, and the persons were eating with the persons.

Serena I have to go to shop some things, I would leave you with your friends-said Grace while she was leaving the house.

OK mom, see you later-said Serena.

While that happened, Ash was eating like a crazy the cheese burgers.

Wow Serena, your mother cooks really good as you-said Ash.

Ash I have just said goodbye to my mother and you just end the whole plate of the cheese burgers that my mom cook, what the rest of us would eat?-said surprised Serena.

Ohh,I am sorry,-said embarrased Ash.

Don´t worry Serena-Bonnie said.

Yeah, we have already eaten with our father-said Clemont.

In that moment, Serena´s phone house was ringing.

Hello?-said Serena.

Hi, Grace, I am Delia, wait are you Grace?

No, I am her daughter, my mother had just left-said Serena.

Ohh OK, can you tell your mother to leave this message to Ash-said Delia.

Ash is here, he is eating with me and other friends-said Serena.

Ohhhh thanks, can you pass me with my son?-ask Delia.

Yes. Ash your mom wants to talk with you-Serena cried.

My mom?-said Ash,

Yeah, come here-Serena said.

Ash runs to the phone and he almost crashes Serena.

Upps sorry Serena-he said embarased.

It´s OK, go talk with your mom, I would be feeding the pokemon-said Serena with a little bit of red on her face.

Serena leaves and Ash talks to his mom.

Hi mom how are you-say Ash.

Good my son. Why you didn´t tell me that you have a beautiful girlfriend-said happy and surprised Delia.

MOM why do you think that?-said loudly Ash.

Just kidding. Also congratulations of becaming the champion of Kalos, I am so proud of you, when you come back to Kanto, I would prepare you a party, so invite your friend Serena and the others, the rest leave it to me-said Delia.

Thanks mom, but if I ask Serena and the others, their parents must agree, and were would I get the passages?-ask Ash. Maybe I can use my winning money to purchase the tickets.

As I said Ash: "the rest leave it to me". That money that you won use it for your future. And about the parents of your friends, I already told them my idea and they agree-said Delia.

Ok then I would tell them, thanks mom, goodbye-said Ash

The next thing that Ash was gone do is to tell Serena, Clemont and Bonnie about the party. When he went to the kitchen, there was Clemont and Bonnie eating the rest of the burgers and talking.

Hey guys, you want to go to Kanto for a party?-ask Ash

Ok-said Clemont

It sounds great-said Bonnie.

Great, hey where is Serena?-ask Ash

She is upstairs, maybe on her bedroom-said Bonnie.

Thanks Bonnie-said Ash, while he was going to Serena´s bedroom.

So do you think Ash and Serena would end together with all the moments that they had together brother?-ask Bonnie.

Yeah, I am 100%-said Clemont. And then the 2 left Serena´s house to go to their house.

While Ash was going upstairs, Serena was near her window taking off petals of a flower.

Does he loves me as a friend, does he loves me more than a friend? Does he loves another girl that he met, does he loves me after all the moments that we spent together? Does he hates me, does he would tell me how he feels for me? Or does he would leave me and never see me anymore?

I can tolerate this any more, I want to tell him that I love him, but if I end just as a friend?-said Serena.

Then she falls on her bed and her head on a pillow.

When would I new our possible future?-she ask to herself, while a tear fall from her head.

Serena, are you sleeping?-Ash knock the door.

Ash, is that you?-ask Serena.

Yes, I want to ask you if you would want to go Kanto for a party in my house. Don´t worry if your mom says no, my mother had already convience her, and the passages are already paid-said Ash.

Serena´s POV:

This might be my last chance, you can do it Serena.

Serena get off her bed, and walk in front of Ash.

Yes Ash-she said excited and also hugged Ash.

Ash didn´t say anything, he was even enjoying the hug.

When Serena come back to the real world, she separate from Ash, with her face red.

Sorry Ash for the hug-said Serena.

Don´t worry Serena, it was a good moment for u..., I mean..., o look at the time, I have to go back to the hotel, see ya tomorrow at the airport-said desesperately Ash, while he was going donwstairs and picking Pikachu too.

OK-said Serena with her face still red.

Then in the hotel.

Why did I tell Serena that, I have never had this strange feeling for a girl. Does I feel something for Serena? And if I feel that how could I tell her-he ask to himself, and then he fall sleep.

In another part...

Well it is my chance to get Ash after a long time-said ?

I must get ready for Ash´s party, I am gone look beautiful for Ash-said ?

When he sees me again, he will obviously fall in love of me, and this time it will work-said ?

I know of who is in love Ash, so after the party and visiting the _ he would know what was that strange feeling and in which girl he is in love. All goes like the plan-said ?

Perfect, but we need more people for this plan, so you know who to call for help-said ?

Yes Mr. _-said ?

Here is a preview of chapter 2...

Hi Serena, where are you that I can see you? ask Ash

I am at the train that goes to gate 45, you tell me to go there -said Serena while she was entering to the train

Wait I didn´t tell you to... Hello, oh no the signal is lost, but how? I must go where is Serena before she gets in the wrong plane. I still have 30 minutes. Pikachu stay here and Clemont and Bonnie if I am not here after 25 minutes get inside.

Ok, Ash-said Clemont.

Good luck Ash-said Bonnie

Serena, I am coming!-said Ash desesperately

Hello, Ash are you there? Maybe the signals were interrupted because of the train-said Serena, as the train´s doors were closing.

Serena don´t worry I am coming!-repeat desesperately Ash.

Would Ash reach where Serena is before the plane leaves Kalos, or Serena would take the wrong plane?

My plan is going great, she is gone take the wrong plane. Good work, here is your reward-said ?

Thanks-said ?

To be continue...


	2. 30 minutes for Kanto

Disclamier: I don´t own Pokemon and its characters.

P.S: The title of this chapter is based in a band name called "30 seconds to Mars".

P.S.2: I was gone finish this chapter next week, not because I am lazy, because I have been angry these days, because of family problems, but I decided to finish and publish today, so I can get the stress out of my problems. Sorry if this chapter was not good.

P.S.3: The 30 minutes starts when Serena arrives to the airport train mini station.

P.S.4: This happened to me, but there was no romance and some parts I just invented.

Chapter 2: 30 minutes to Kanto

After Ash wins the Kalos League, his mother organises him a party; and right now he, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie are going to the Kalos airport (they go each by their selves, except Clemont and Bonnie, because of a traffic that happened mysteriously). Ash and Pikachu go by bycycle (rented). While Serena was gone go with her mother, but she had work, so Serena decided to go by bycicle. And Clemont and Bonnie go with their father in motorcycle. What surprises or problems would happen to our heroes?

Airport of Kalos-18:50:10 (1:09:50 for the plane to launch)

Well body, I took us a long, but we have finally reach to the Kalos airport, the first thing that we would do is to go to a fast food service, am I right?-said Ash

Pika Pika (me too)-said Pikachu exhausted and hungry

I wonder were is Serena and the others-said worry Ash.

Pika Pika! (ohhh, ohhh, this sounds that I am gone do Chespin´s dare)-said Pikachu worry.

_(Flashback time) I put this in dialogues and in the people language instead of the sounds of the Pokemon_

While Ash and Co were talking, this happened in the conversation of the Pokemon:

Pikachu: This food is delicious, does someone doesn´t want their food?

Fennekin: Here I don´t want anymore.

Pikachu: Thank you Fennekin.

Chespin: The reason is because you don´t want to be fat, right?

Fennekin: (Angry) If you say something else about my weight, I will ember you and then I will...

Pikachu:(Holding Fennekin´s head to calm her) Fennekin take it easy, he was just lying right Chespin?

Chespin: Yes I was just lying (fattast)

Fennekin: What did you just said!

Chespin: Nothing.

Pikachu: Chespin can I talk to you for a moment. (He takes Chespin to an apart side were the group won´t listen to them) Why are you doing that to Fennekin?

Chespin: Did you worry for Fennekin, uhmmm?

Pikachu: As a friend.

Chespin: Yeah, yeah (as trainer as pokemon)

Pikachu: I hear you.

Chespin: Well is obviously that Serena loves Ash, and in this case you fell sth for Fennekin. As trainer as pokemon.

Pikachu: What that is not true, I am not in love of Fennekin. And Ash is not gone kiss Serena for a while..

Chespin: Lets make a deal. If Ash kissess Serena after the party, you will dare me to do anything.

Pikachu: Deal

Chespin: But if Ash and Serena share a kiss before the party, you will have to ... in from of every pokemon.

Pikachu: WHAT?!

Chespin: This will prove if you are right, or I am right, and you have already accepted.

Pikachu: Damn

_(Flashback end)_

Pika Pika (if he keeps worrying about Serena, this means that he is in love for the first time)-said Pikachu.

Well let´s go Pikachu to a fast food service-said happy Ash.

Luminous City-18:55:09 (1:04:51 for the plane to launch)

Dad were are you? We are already ready to go to the airport-said Clemont.

Were do you think is our father, brother?-ask Bonnie.

I don´t now-said Clemont

Suddenly, Clemont and Bonnie´s father appeared in the exit of the house with his motorcycle.

Hey sons, I am here, go to exit of the house-said their father.

OK-said Clemont and Bonnie.

Pueblo Boceto-19:00:08 (0:59:02 for the plane to launch)

Mom I am already going, goodbye-said Serena

OK, take care (THINKING: My little girl had already grow up. First I help her with her problems, and now she is going to another region to meet new persons. I am so proud of you)-said Grace

Well Serena, this is your time now, be the same person as you are and everything would be right with you and Ash-said to herself Serena.

Airport of Kalos-19:15:07 (0:44:03 for the plane to launch)

Ohhh, I am too full, I guess that we have eaten too much, right body-said Ash

Pika.. Pika.. (me too)-said Pikachu.

Well it is time to go to the mini-train station and next to the gate 40-said Ash

While in the door of the airport...

Thanks dad for bringing us. We will miss you-said Clemont.

See ya later daddy-said Bonnie.

Goodbye kids, and Clemont don´t forget to bring a girl with you when you come back-said Clemont´s dad

OK...(now I know from who came the addiction of Bonnie for finding me a girlfriend)-said Clemont.

Don´t worry daddy, if Clemont doesn´t, I will ask a random girl-said Bonnie.

Thanks my little girl, have a great adventure-said Bonnie´s dad while he was going back to the house.

Gate 45 (Airport of Kalos)-19:20:06 (0:39:54 for the plane to launch)

Well body, it took as a while, but we have finally reach to the gate which would take us home-said Ash.

Pika Pika (Yes)-said Pikachu.

I wonder were is Serena and the others-said Ash.

Pika Pika (No stop worrying for Serena)-said Pikachu.

Hey Ash-said Clemont

We have finally reached-said happily Bonnie.

Hey guys you did it, now we are almost complete-said Ash

And were is Serena, I though she would come with you?-ask Clemont.

I was wanting that she would have come with me, but there was a big traffic and I couldn´t. I hope she is OK-said sadly Ash.

(I knew it! These two worry mutualy, there are in love of each other)-thinking Bonnie.

Entrance of the Airport of Kalos-19:25:05 (0:34:55 for the plane to launch)

Well I am finally here, a new adventure is gone come-said Serena.

Suddenly she receives a message from Ash

Hey Serena, the gate that you must take is number 40, there was a change

OK, Ash thank you-write Serena.

And she ran to the mini-train station.

(While in another part)

All goes like the plan, she is gone take the wrong plane and it won´t interrup with your plan-said ?

Good work, now do next step and you will receive your reward of 50,000 poke bills in cash-said ?

OK-said ?

Gate 45-19:29:00 (0:30:05 for the plane to launch)

I think I should call her, she is going to loose the plane-said worried Ash.

Well, call her-said Clemont.

Hi Serena, where are you that I can see you? ask Ash

I am at the train that goes to gate 40, you text me to go there -said Serena while she was entering to the train

Wait I didn´t tell you to... Hello, oh no the signal is lost, but how, I must go where is Serena before she gets in the wrong plane. I still have 30 minutes. Pikachu stay here with Bonnie and Clemont and Bonnie if I am not here after 25 minutes get inside.

Ok, Ash-said Clemont.

Good luck Ash-said Bonnie

Serena, I am coming!-said Ash desesperately

Hello, Ash are you there? Maybe the signals were interrupted because of the train-said Serena, as the train´s doors were closing.

Serena don´t worry I am coming!-repeat desesperately Ash.

My plan is completed, she is gone take the wrong plane. Good work, here is your reward-said ?

Thanks, and were does she will end?-said and asked ?

In a place were some of my friends will take care of her-said ?

Train Station 19:34:04 (0:25:56 for the plane to launch)

Ash was running the fast as he can to get to Gate 40, before Serena enters to the plane.

Sorry sir have you see a girl with a hair of color honey, blue eyes, a pink hat, black shirt and red skirt?-ask Ash.

Is your girlfriend?-ask the man.

No sir but if I don´t reach were she is, I will never see her again-said Ash.

... She have taken the train with the number 40, go there follow upstairs the ladder and find the gate 40. Go young man and save your girlfriend.

Thanks sir-said Ash; who didn´t have time to say that Serena wasn´t his grilfriend, but he likes when any people say that Serena is his girlfriend.

Train 19:39:03 (0:20:57 for the plane to launch)

Ladies and gentlemen, we are gone arrive in a few seconds to the hall for the gates 41-51, please remain in your seats-said the conductor by a microphone.

I am gonna make it, I (but suddenly the train stopped ... What does it happened-said Ash.

Ladies and gentlemen, we have a problem, the motor of the train is not working, please remain in your sits.

(In another part)

That was a close one, my virus had defenetly work, now that the train has stop, Ash won´t gone reach at time were Serena is-said ?

Back to the train 19:44:02 (0:15:58 for the plane to launch)

I cannot stay here for a long, I must reach were is Serena. I´ll go to the cabin of the conductor-said Ash

It is not working, but why?-ask to himself the conductor.

Let me help you-said Ash

How can you do it, you are not an engineer-said the conductor.

I now, but I will try, one of my friends is gone take the wrong plane and I mustsave her-said Ash.

Your girlfriend?-ask the conductor.

Just let me try it-said Ash.

OK-said the conductor.

And, this cable is going with this one and.. Yes I did it-said happy Ash. While the motor started to work.

You did it kid, now let me conduct to the hall were is your girlfriend-said the conductor.

Ok...-said Ash

Hall of gates-19:49:01 (0:10:59 for the plane to launch)

Thanks sir, now I must leave-said Ash

Good luck kid, go an reach were your girlfriend is-said the conductor.

I am gone do it, I am gone reach were... But sadly the plane had fly away, it was too late.

No, I haven´t reach at time, Serena, I am sorry-said Ash, while a tear fall from his face.

Next he seat on a chair, next to a girl who was crying. When Ash that girl, he saw that it was familiar for him.

Serena, is that you?-said Ash

Ash, is that you too?-said Serena.

After that, the 2 hugged each other.

Serena I thought that you were in that plane that wasn´t going to Kanto-said Ash.

I thought that you were in that plane and I have loose it. Wait that plane wasn´t going to Kanto-said Serena surprisily.

Yeah I try to tell you, but the signal of my phone didn´t worked-said Ash.

Mine too-said Serena.

Right now Ash was wiping the tears of Serena´s face with his hand, then they were looking at each other for a while and their faces were getting near each other, nothing was gone stop this, until this happened.

Ladies and gentlemen, the plane that goes to Kanto will launch in 5 minutes, the passengers that goes to Kanto, please come as soon as posible-said the announcer.

Oh no the plane, Ash we must go-said worry Serena.

Uhhh...oh yes we must go-said Ash, who was angry because he was near to kiss Serena, until that announcer appeared.

The 2 were running as fast as posible. After passing the train station, they have 30 seconds to reach, they were a few meters left, but Serena fall on her right knee.

My knee, I can´t stand up-said Serena

Serena!-said Ash.

Ash leave me, you can still do it-said Serena while a tear fall from her face.

So Ash decided to carry her like in a wedding. Everyone was seeing that action from the Kalos champion, there it was the Kalos newspaper, and took a photo of Ash carrying Serena of his arms. Serena (and Ash in his mind) felt that she and Ash (or in Ash´s case Serena and he) were geting married.

But the plane had already left.

No-said Ash.

I am sorry Ash, if it wasn´t because of my stupidness, we would have reached the plane-said Serena with some tears on her face

Ash mobilise Serena to a chair.

Serena, it is not your fault, we had problems everywere and it happens all time-said Ash while he was wiping again Serena´s face. You are not stupid. You have a pretty face Serena, you are beatiful-said Ash

Ash...-said Serena with a little bit of red of her face. While she put her arms around Ash´s neck, and she move her lips to Ash´s lips, and they get together. Ash was enjoying this moment, the same Serena. After they get separated, a blonde woman appeared near to Ash.

Well Ash, when I meet you, you didn´t know what is love, but now you after a while you know what is love-said ?

Cynthia, what are you doing here?-said Ash

Who is this woman, Ash?-ask Serena.

Let me answer your questions. For you little girl I am called Cynthia, I am the champion of Sinnoh, I have already recovered my tittle. And I am here, because I have a tour that goes through many regions to have battles against difficult trainers. My tour have already finish, and I was going back to Sinnoh, in my jet-said Cynthia. And what is your name little girl?-ask Cynthia.

Ohh, my name is Serena, I am from Kalos, and I was gone go to Kanto with Ash for a party. Sadly we have lost our plane, and we don´t know how to go to Kanto-said Serena sad.

... Let me help you, you can go in my jet, I don´t have any work to do, I can take you to Kanto-said Cynthia.

Ohhh thanks Cynthia-said happy Ash.

Thank you-said Serena.

Well let´s go-said Cynthia.

But I still can stand, my knee-said Serena.

Let me help you-said Ash while he was carrying Serena to the jet.

(In the jet)

Take her in this bed Ash, she must rest. I will make a medicine for her knee and talk to my pilot to take us to Kanto-said Cynthia, while she left the Ash and Serena start to kiss each other again.

Ash, thank you, thank you taking care of me-said Serena.

Serena, I will be when you need help at any time. you should rest now your knee must get recovered-said Ash and kiss her a last time. Sweet dreams

Goodnight Ash-said Serena and she fall sleep.

Yes, finally I kiss her, now after the party I will tell her to be my girlfriend-said happily Ash, while the jet started to fly.

(In another part)

WHAT! SERENA AND ASH ARE ON A JET THAT GOES TO KANTO. I thought that Serena took the wrong plane. Well what ever, this time I will finish their relationship personally-said furiously ?

Back to the jet, were Ash and Serena were sleeping,,,

Hello. Yes all goes good, their relationship is big, I saw them kissing each other-said ?

Well done Cynthia, thanks for helping us, I guess that the other plan we are not gone need it-said ?

You are welcome ?-said Cynthia.

Here is a preview for chapter 3...

Hi Misty, May and Dawn, it pass so many time from the last time that I have see ya-said Ash

Welcome back-said Misty.

We have miss you-said May.

Who is that girl with you Ash?-ask Dawn.

Ohhh, her name is Serena, she help me with my travel in Kalos-said Ash.

Suddenly Ash phone start, vibrating.

Ohh sorry, I must leave to take the phone call-said Ash

So you 3 help Ash with his travel too?-ask Serena.

Keep you lips off my Ash-said May.

Yeah, don´t make me cut your hair-said Misty.

He is in love of me, so go back to Kalos-said Dawn.

What? What are you talking girls?-said Serena.

You are in love of Ash-said May

I saw you holding his hand when you were near the house door-said Dawn

You are bad lier. If you try one more time to lie, we will cut your stupid hair-said Misty.

Are you crazy?-ask Serena.

We warn you-said Misty. And she and Dawn throw against Serena, while May try to find some scissors.

Get your hands off me or I will scream-said Serena

I have a better idea, May bring something to stun her-said Misty.

And May summon her Beautifly.

Beautifly use sleeping powder-said May, she use it and it leave Serena asleep.

What it´s your idea Misty?-ask May.

We will make for Serena a different personality. Let´s take her to my house, I have some things that would help us. And Dawn leave a card that says that the 4 of us are going to my house-said Misty

I am writing-said Dawn

What evil plans does Misty, May and Dawn have for Serena? And what is the dare for Pikachu?

To be continue...


	3. The power of love PART 1

Disclamier: I don´t owm Pokemon and its characters.

P.S: This time I started with a preview of what it happened last chapter. But I added something.

P.S.2: I guess that in the beginning you will note and/or comment that it is cursi (ridiculous).

P.S.3: I didn´t have time to find an image for the newspaper part.

P.S.4: Soon my stories will be translated to the Spanish.

P.S.5: The preview of chapter 2 was separated, I also added and deleteted some things.

P.S.6: I am sorry I was wanting to upload this story thursday, but I have problems again with my parents. And also, I may publish one story per week, because my vacations are gone end this sunday. :(

Chapter 3: The power of love PART I

When Ash and Serena lose the plane to Kanto, Cynthia appeared and helped Ash and Serena, she took them to Kanto in her private jet. That night, Ash and Serena tell their feelings to each other, and they share a kiss. But they didn´t know that they were beeing spied by unknown people.

(In an unknown place)

NO WAY, Serena kissed Ash!. This is the last time I contract Team Rocket to do this. Well this time we will contract profesionals to get in charge of Serena-said ? 1

You must take it easy, we want to end the relationship of Ash and Serena, and not to end in troubles-said ? 2

Well do you have another plan, because your plan of taking the wrong plane didn´t work, even if Serena couldn´t walk, after she fall on the floor-said ? 1

I guess that ? 1´s plan will work, if not it will be my time to do the plan.-said ? 3

Well, but it will be the fault of you 2 if we get problems-said ? 2

What ever, after we get rid of Serena, we will come back to our normal lifes-said ? 1

In the airport of Kanto, Cynthia´s jet had arrived. Ash woke up, and decided to go to eat in fast food shop, but before that he kissed Serena on the cheek and said goodbe to Cynthia. After 10 minutes, Serena woke up and decided to get ready to go.

(10 minutes before)

Well it was good to see you again Ash, have a good party, bye-said Cynthia.

Good bye Cynthia, the same to you, thanks for the help, and say to Serena that I will be back-said Ash, while he was leaving the jet.

(Now)

Serena stay near the gate´s entrance, Ash had to go somewhere, but he will be back, good luck, and remember to invite me to the wedding of you and Ash-said happily Cynthia.

Thanks, but what wedding?-asked Serena with her face red.

I know that you and Ash have a relationship of bride and bridegroom, I hear you and Ash at night telling their feelings for each other, and also I saw you and Ash kissing-said Cynthia.

OK, you know it. But now what should I do. Does he will keep traveling with me, and if not when he comes back, does he will still remember me as a friend or a girlfrien, does he will have time for me, does he will ...-said Serena, but she was interrupted by Cynthia, who put her thinger in Serena´s mouth to calm her.

Serena, you don´t have to worry so much, the same happened to Ash in the morning when you were still sleeping, he acted the same as you and asked even more questions than you, he really loves you and he will be with you forever. I know that you and Ash will be happy, and maybe there would be little conflicts and/or people who will try to ruin your relationship, but you have the power of true love in your side, which is the most powerful weapon to end with any kind of evil. Now go where is Ash, after the party, and tell him to go at any romanthic place, your relationship will increase by the time; and finally in a sunny day or in the night at the future, he will propose you to marry him, and you two will be together forever and ever-said Cynthia.

Thanks Cynthia, thanks for all, taking us to Kanto and helping me with my relationship with Ash, see you another time-said Serena.

In your wedding-said Cynthia

Yeah..-said Serena blushing and nervous.

Suddenly Ash appeared with some bags.

Hey Serena, nice to see you again-said Ash.

Where did you go, and why did you didn´t tell me?-said angry Serena.

Ohh I have to go to get some food and a medicine for you, also I didn´t want to wake up you, I though that your knee still haven´t recoved, and you look so beautiful when you are sleeping-said Ash with something of red on his face.

Awww Ash you are so caring with me-said Serena while she hugged Ash.

Thanks, but does your knee is better?-ask Ash.

Yes something-said Serena.

Let me help you, I will use the medicine that I bought, but you must take your shoe and sock-said Ash.

OK-said Serena.

After Serena took her sock and shoe off, Serena sat on the legs of Ash and she put her arms around Ash´s neck, so she won´t fall. And now, Ash was rubbing the medicine softly in Serena´s leg.

So do you fell better Serena?-asked Ash

Yes Ash, thanks-said Serena tenderely, and she profit that she was in a romantic position to kiss Ash.

We have finally we found you Ash and Serena... wait are two kissing!-said Clemont, Bonnie and Pikachu surprised.

Ohhh, hi Clemont-said Serena blushing too, while she broke the kiss with Ash.

Hi Clemont-said Ash

So you finally are together, well I already knew it-said Bonnie with Pikachu who was worried on his side.

Oh really, if you have already see them sharing a kiss-said Clemont sarcasticly.

I knew it before the kiss, because I saw it in the newspaper of Kalos, here take a look-said Bonnnie.

(Newspaper cover)

CHAMP OF KALOS SHOWS AN ACT OF LOVE WITH A GIRL

(Image) Ash carrying Serena on his arms.

Ash Ketchump show a love act to a girl of honey hair, black shirt and red skirt.

When the champ of Kalos was running with a girl to take the plane in the airport of Kalos, the girl fall on the floor and she couldn´t move, so Ash decided to carry her on his arms, while the girl put her arm around Ash´s neck.

Will these two will end together at the future?

(Back to the real world)

How did the Kalos newspaper knew that this happened?-ask Ash.

Remember Ash, Cynthia was having an interview with them, so when they find you in the airport, and they saw you carrying-answered Serena.

Ohh right-said Ash.

Who is Cynthia?-ask Clemont.

She is the champ of a region called Sinnoh-said Ash.

When I find her I will ask her to be the girlfriend of my brother-said Bonnie.

Bonnie stop with that!-said Clemont.

Well know I guess that I will take you to my house, I will pay the transport don´t worry-said Ash.

Ok-said the 3 kids of Kalos, while Serena was grabbing Ash´s hand.

(In an unknown place)

Well Ash, Serena and the others already arrive to Kanto, perfect all goes like my plan. The problem is that the people that I want to contract wants 100,000 pokebills in cash-said ? 1.

Why so much? Oh no, please don´t tell that those people are from the Magia-said worried ? 2

No they are not, do you think I am so desesperately for Ash that I will go to the extreme and contract magia guys-said ? 1.

Yeah-said ? 2

Well they are not-said ? 1

So from were are we gone get these money-asked ? 2

I have a better idea, we will do this personally-said ? 1

Well, but then we must go to Ash´ house before he arrives there-said ? 3

OK let´s go-said ? 2

(In the entrance of Ash´s house)

Well it´s good to be back in home, am I right Pikachu-said Ash

Pika Pika (yeah yeah, thanks to you I have to do the dare of Chespin in front every Pokemon. Ohh man I will gone be in many troubles)-said Pikachu.

(Knock... Knock)

Ash, my son is good to see you back!-said happily Delia and she also hugged his son.

Mom, I missed you too, but could you break the hug-said Ash.

Well so these are your friends from the Kalos region-said Delia

Yes, the honey hair is called Serena, the blond boy is called Clemont and the little girl is called Bonnie-said Ash.

Nice to meet you, Ash´s mother-said the 3.

Call me Delia. Oh Ash about the party, it will be in another part, because the house is too small; and it would be in 3 days-said Delia.

And where it will be?-asked Ash.

I will tell you later, I will go to the market to buy somethings, so see you later. And there are some friends that want to see you in the house-said Delia.

OK bye mom-said Ash.

(Outside of the house)

Hi Misty, May and Dawn, it pass so many time from the last time that I have see ya-said Ash

Welcome back-said Misty.

We have miss you-said May.

And who are these 3?-asked May

The blond guy is called Clemon, the little girl is his sister called Bonnie, and the girl next to me is called Serena-said Ash.

And is Ash´s girlfriend. By the way would any of you 3 would like to marry my brother-said Bonnie.

BONNIE!-screamed Ash, Serena and Clemont. While the other 3 girls had faces of OMG, because of one any of these reason: Serena is Ash´s girlfriend and WTH does that little twerple ask us to marry her brother.

There were lots of red faces, others that wish that Serena had never born and other that would like that Bonnie wasn´t in Kanto.

How many times shall I tell you to stop trying to find me a girlfriend and this time you tell in front of everyone that Serena is Ash´s girlfriend (well but I knew already that, as the same the Amourshippers)!-said and think Clemont, while he grab his little sister with his Aipom arm, and took her to another part to talk.

While the others had an anime tear on the back of their head of what it happened.

That was a strange-said Dawn.

But wait Serena is your girlfriend?!-said Misty.

Have you two already kiss?!-said May.

Uhmm...-said Ash and Serena with their red faces.

Yes they did, look at the Kalos and Kanto newspaper (which Bonnie read when they were in the car that took her and the others to Ash´s house)-said loudly Bonnie in an unknown part of Kanto.

BONNIE!-scream Ash and Serena, and later Clemont.

Why you didn´t tell me that you have a girlfriend-said at the same time May, Misty and Dawn.

Well...-said Ash.

BECAUSE THEY HAVE DECLARE TO EACH OTHER YESTERDAY-said more loudly than the last time Bonnie.

CLEMONT WOULD YOU CONTROL YOUR LITTLE SISTER!-screamed Ash.

I thought that we have something Ash-said Misty.

Why did you do this to me Ash, if we have a good relationship-said May.

Remember when you left Sinnoh, you tell me that you will love forever.

Misty we are just friends, May you at the end get in love of Drew and Dawn, I have never ever tell you that-said Ash.

This girls are so obsetionated with Ash, what good that I tell him that I love him, before we arrive to Kanto-Serena thought.

Well we should forget this am I right-said Ash.

OK-said disapointed Misty, May and Dawn.

Well let´s enter to my house-said Ash.

(Inside Ash´s house)

Suddenly Ash phone start, vibrating.

Ohh sorry, let me answer my phone. It is a message from my mother-said Ash

The message says: Ash could you come to the market I need some help to take the things for the party.

I see-said Ash

I am sorry girls I must help my mother, but I will be back-said Ash, while he was leaving the house.

OK-said the girls. And Ash left the house.

So you 3 help Ash with his travel too?-ask Serena.

Keep your lips off my Ash-said May.

Yeah, don´t make me cut your hair-said Misty.

He is in love of me, so go back to Kalos-said Dawn.

What? Whaat are you talking girls?-said Serena.

You are in love of Ash, and I won´t gone let you be with him any more-said May

That little twerple said that you are Ash´s girlfriend-said Dawn

You are bad lier. If you try one more time to make us look like idiots, we will cut your stupid hair-warn Misty.

Are you crazy?-ask Serena.

We warn you-said Misty. And she and Dawn throw against Serena, while May try to find some scissors.

Get your hands off me you psyco-said Serena

I have a better idea, May bring something to stun her-said Misty.

And May summon her Beautifly.

Beautifly use sleeping powder-said May, she use it and it leave Serena asleep.

What it´s your idea Misty?-ask May.

We will make for Serena a different personality. Let´s take her to my house, I have some things that would help us. And Dawn leave a card that says that the 4 of us are going to my house-said Misty

I am writing-said Dawn

(While in the market of Kanto)

Ash was in the market and find his mother near the exit door.

Mom I am here as your message says, in hat can I help you?-asked Ash.

What message are you talking about?-asked Delia.

This message-said Ash.

I didn´t write or even send you a message-said confused Delia.

What? Maybe we should go back to the house-said Ash.

Keep going Ash, I will catch you later-said Delia.

(While in Misty's house, the living room)

Put her in the chair and tie her with a rope every part-said Misty

OK-said May and Dawn.

And now come with me, we have to bring somethings for our plan-said Misty while she was leaving with May and Dawn.

Uhh, were am I, and why I am tied. The only thing I remember is that I get tackled by 2 girls and then something hit me on the face and I fall asleep. I guess that all of this is because Ash and me are together. If I could use Fennekin, I will defenetely be free. Ash, please save me, I am scared-though Serena on her mind, while tear fall from her face.

While in Ash´s house

Girls I am back where are you?-said Ash.

Ash you are back-said Clemont.

Yeah, and I guess that Bonnie didn´t make you any trouble-said Ash.

,,,,-thought Clemont.

(Flashback time)

In Viridian City

Hey big brother why can I walk?.asked Bonnie who was atrapped by the Aipom arm.

Because you will ask again and again a random girl to be my girlfriend Bonnie,..., Bonnie-said Clemont, and he noticed that his sister got free from the Aipom arm and he saw her running to a girl.

BBBBBOOOOONNNNNIIIIIEEEEE!-cried Clemont, who was running to catch Bonnie.

(End of Flashback)

And how many girls did Bonnie ask to be your girlfriend?-asked Ash.

20-said Clemont.

And then what does it happened?-asked Ash.

I finally catch her and it is tied in my back-said Clemont showing his back.

Hi Ash-said Bonnie.

Ohh hi Bonnie. By the way Clemont have you seen Serena and the others-asked Ash.

Ohh, she left you this-said Clemont, showing to Ash the message.

Ash read the message.

OK I am coming to see Serena, do you want to go?-asked Ash.

Later, I have to talk to Bonnie somethings about what it happened-said Clemont angry.

OK see you later-said Ash.

(In Misty´s house, living room)

Well we are back and we bring somethings-said Misty dressed like a doctor as May and Dawn.

And here is our patient-said May.

Well so now we must start to cut all her hair-said Dawn.

May pass me the machine to shave-said Misty.

But what the 3 girls didn´t notice, is that while they left Serena, she got one hand free.

And now take this you psyco-said Serena and she use her arm to push the machine from Misty, and it fall in May´s hair.

Nooo my hair, you will pay for that Serena, Dawn trap her free hand-said May angry and without her left ribbon oh hair.

Serena was now fighting against May, Misty and Dawn. She have shown to be a good fighter, even if she was tied in a chair. While Misty, May and Dawn have lost some parts of her hair, while Serena´s hair was complete, but she was exhausted, with some wounds all over her body, and her clothes were so damaged, that it exposes some of her skin; one simple cut and her clothes were gone fall and leave her semi-naked.

That´s it, you have ruin our lifes taking us Ash from us, and now you have ruin our hair. This time you are gone paid it-said Misty so angry as Taurus.

You 3 are the most craziest persons that I have ever meet-said Serena, while she was been trapped by Dawn and May.

Take this you F#!?/&amp;$ girl-said Misty and she nailed a scissor between Serena´s chest and her heart.

Uh...-said Serena, and she fall asleep, while blood was falling from her chest, and her shirt was near to fall.

OK, now May pass me the shave machine to cut her stupid hair-said Misty.

Misty, you just get out of control, we were just wanting to cut her hair, not to try to kill her. If someone knows about this, we will end in jail-said May.

Don´t worry, I have a plan. But first we must leave and hide the evidence-said Misty.

At that moment Ash had enter to Misty´s house (the door was open), and when he enter to the living room, he saw Serena tied in a chair, with so many wounds, muzzled, her clothes with many cuts and with a scissor nailed between her chest and heart.

SERENA! What does it happen to you?-asked worried Ash, as he was untieying Serena.

As...h...you came to save me-said Serena very weakly, while a tear was falling from her head.

Yes, I told that I was gone help you in any problem, but who did this to you-said worried Ash.

3...per...sons...-said Serena, while she was gone fall asleep.

Don´t worry Serena, I am gone find those people, and they are gone pay for what they have done to you. But for now I am gone take you a hospital-said Ash, after he free Serena from the chair.

Serena was about to fall, but Ash catch her, and carry her softly on his arms and go directly to the hospital.

(Still in Misty´s house)

Well they have already go, now what?-asked Dawn.

We will stay here, as my plan-said Misty.

(In the hospital)

Please, where is a doctor, I need help-said Ash.

OK young man, what happened to that girl that you are carrying in your arms?-asked the doctor.

I don´t know, I find a note that says that she was with 3 friends in one of their houses, and when I arrived to its house, I find her tied to a chair, with many wounds and cuts on her clothes and a scissor nailed on her chest. Please doctor can you save her?-said Ash worried for Serena´s condition. I will try. Nurse bring me a table to take her for an operation-said the doctor.

I am coming with you-said Ash, while he grabbed Serena´s hand.

(In the operation room)

Young man, you must in another part, but you can visit her at midnight-said the doctor.

OK. Serena please get recovered-said Ash, as he left Serena´s hand.

Here is a preview of chapter 4...

(In an unknown place)

Uhhh, were am I? Why this place is so familiar to me. Wait does he is Ash? Oh Arceus, this the forest where I meet for the first time with Ash. We were just little kids and I get lost there, and then a Poliwag appeared and I fall. I was so scared, that I was wanting to never ever come to this place anymore; but if that never happened, I would have never meet Ash, that little kid who rescue me from the forest and who is my boyfriend right now. The part when he help me to stand up, then he hugged me and when we go back to the camp while he was holding my hand, is one of the reasons of why I fell in love with him-said Serena.

When that part end, Serena saw a powerful light, that took her to another part.

This part is when Ash was training with his pokemons after he lose his first gym battle. I went there to give him back his bag, that he forgot in the gym. I asked him if he remembered me, but sadly he didn´t remember me. I was so sad, that I was about to cry, but I get calmed, it have past so much since we have met. Then when he went to the rematch of the gym leader, I remembered him what he told me when we were kids, for me is because Ash won his first gym badge, then he asked me personally if I could come with him to his travel through the Kalos region, I was wanting to hugged and said him yes, but my nervous won me and I said just yes. Later I show him the handkerchief, he remembered me. I was so scared that if he didn´t, I was gone lose him forever; but thanks Arceus that he remembered me. Right now, I don´t know why I am here, maybe I get stunned with something like a...

SCISSOR, NOW I REMEMBERED WHAT IT HAPPENED TO ME-said Serena.

Will Serena get recovered, or she will die? Where is Serena in chapter 4? Will someone know that Misty, May and Dawn try to kill Serena? Will Misty´s plan work? And what is the dare of Pikachu?

To be continue...


	4. The power of love PART 2

Disclamier: I don´t own Pokemon and its characters.

P.S: I have to change somethings of the preview of chapter 4 that appeared at the end of chapter 3.

P.S.2: SORRY, I am really sorry of taking it too long, I had too many homeworks and exams, events that I couldn´t keep writing, and the worst is that my semestral exams are coming in one month, but I will keep writing and I promise that next chapter will be long and will come on thursday.

P.S.3: When this story ends, I will be writing a new story based in the movie "Titanic", it will be separated in chapters, and I will be working on it when I have free time or when I end writing a chapter, I accept ideas for Titanic Pokemon, so leave your ideas in the reviews or send it to my email. I will really thank your ideas.

In the last chapter; Ash and Serena have finally arrived to Kanto, where they have meet with Clemont, Bonnie and Pikachu, and they also discovere that Ash and Serena have a relationship, which means bad news for Pikachu. When the group reach to Ash´s house, Ash remeets with his expartners of the regins (May, Misty and Dawn), and these 3 also discovered that Ash and Serena are together, which made them angry. After Ash leaves temporary his house and Clemont was talking to his sister about not trying to find Clemont a girlfriend in Viridian City, May Misty and Dawn kidnapp Serena, and her to Misty´s house. There they have planed to cut all of Serena´s hair, but Serena defends herself, even tied to a chair; but in an anger move, Misty nailed a scissor on Serena´s chest, which made May and Dawn worried for the consequences of Misty´s plan. So they decided to hide the materials and themselves from anyone and leave Serena tied on the chair. When Ash comes back to his house, he goes to Misty´s house and found Serena very hurt, and decided to take her to hospital. Right now Serena´s life is between the life and the death, will Serena wake up?

Chapter 4: The power of love II

(Midnight in the hospital)

Doctor I am here to see Serena, does she is all right?-asked worried Ash.

We have take from her chest the scissor and her wounds are getting healed, but we cannot explain why she haven´t wake up yet, maybe tomorrow she will-said the doctor

OK, can I see her?-asked Ash.

Yes you can, but only 30 minutes, because she have to rest-said the doctor.

Thanks doctor-said Ash, who was entering to Serena´s room.

(In Serena´s room)

Serena was lying on a bed, her clothes where in a chair, and her pulse was normal.

Serena...Please wake up, my life is incomplete without you-said Ash.

Ash began to caress Serena´s face and hair, he start to remember all the situations of his travel in Kalos were Serena and him show mutual affect, and then one tear fall from his face and crashed in Serena´s face.

(In Serena´s mind)

Serena was lying in the floor, while the space was like a blue aura.

Uhmm, were am I? HELLO, does anybody can help me?-said Serena, while she was standing up.

In that moment, it appeared Fennekin.

FENNEKIN, how did you get here?-asked Serena, while she hugged Fennekin.

From the Serena-said Fennekin.

WAIT HOW CAN YOU TALK?-said surprised Serena.

This is your mind Serena, you can do anything in here, like this-said Fennekin.

And it appeared a clothes shop.

Wow, it is amazing-said Serena

Come on Serena, let´s go there-said Fennekin.

Inside the shop

It is awesome, this shop has many and different types and colors of clothes-said Serena amazed.

Yeah, and some of this will be familiar to you Serena-said Fennekin.

What did you mean by "familiar"?-asked Serena.

I well show you, look at this pink skirt and shirt, with some Fennekin ears and tail. You remember that you used it for PokeVision-said Fennekin.

Yeah, I really love this vest-said Serena.

Well why you don´t wear it-said Fennekin.

OK-said Serena, while she pick it and went to a room to swap clothes.

5 minutes later.

I am ready Fenne...kin, were does the shop and Fennekin go? And why did I end in a park?-said Serena confussed.

Serena run, Clemont´s robot had gone crazy!-screamed Fennekin.

What ro... AWWW-said Serena running, while a robot with a camera appeared and ran to Serena.

Fennekin, how did we get transported to this park and why a robot is trying to catch us-cried Serena while she was running.

Your mind did it-said Fennekin.

I never thought of this situation. Does my mind is out of control?-cried Serena.

Maybe it is trying to do something-said Fennekin.

Suddenly the robot exploded and leave a smoke screen over Serena and Fennekin.

Cofff, cofff, how does the robot explode?-asked Serena.

Coff, cofff, I don´t know-said Fennekin.

After the smoke disapeared, Serena and Fennekin appeared again in the shop.

What, how did we end back to the shop?-asked Serena confused.

It is your mind Serena. My hypothesis is that each time that you use a different clothe, it will teleport us to a different part in your mind. And now if you excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom to wash my hair, because that robot, and I guess that you will change clothes-said Fennekin angry, while she enter to the bathroom.

Good point-said Serena, while she chose her old clothes and go a room to swap clothes.

But I am still wondering how did I end in my mind, maybe this is a dream, but if it is, why I can wake up?-though Serena

Suddenly, the space change into a forest.

Uhhh, were am I now? Why this place is so familiar to me. Wait does he is Ash? Oh Arceus, this the forest where I meet for the first time with Ash. We were just little kids and I get lost there, and then a Poliwag appeared and I fall. I was so scared, that I was wanting to never ever come back to this place anymore; but if that happened, I would have never meet Ash, that little kid who rescue me from the forest and who is my boyfriend right now. The part when he help me to stand up, then he hugged me and when we go back to the camp while he was holding my hand, is one of the reasons of why I fell in love with him and a romantic moment with him-said Serena.

When that part end, Serena saw a powerful light, that took her to another part.

This part is when Ash was training with his pokemons after he lose his first gym battle. I went there to give him back his bag, that he forgot in the gym. I asked him if he remembered me, but sadly he didn´t remember me. I was so sad, that I was about to cry, but I get calmed, it have past so much since we have met. Then when he went to the rematch of the gym leader, I remembered him what he told me when we were kids, for me is because Ash won his first gym badge, then he asked me personally if I could come with him to his travel through the Kalos region, I was wanting to hugged and said him yes, but my nervous won me and I said just yes. Later I show him the handkerchief, he remembered me. I was so scared that if he didn´t, I was gone lose him forever; but thanks Arceus that he remembered me. Right now, I don´t know why I am here, maybe I get stunned with something like a...

SCISSOR, NOW I REMEMBERED WHAT IT HAPPENED TO ME-said Serena, while she was closing her eyes to think.

And when Serena open her eyes, she was back in the shop.

OK this is getting to strange-Serena said.

Oh hi Serena, so in what place you have been?-asked Fennekin.

Fennekin now I know it all-said happy Serena.

Uh?-said Fennekin.

Hear, I gut stunned, because someone nailed a scissor in my chest, thats why when I took off my shirt, I saw that my chest had been sewed. And next I got stunned-said Serena.

Ohhh, and then you appeared in your mind-said Fennekin.

Yeah, but after I got stunned, I felt that I was been carried, then someone holded my hand almost all the time, and later someone caress my face and hair, but who did it?-said Serena.

Well for me that person worries so much for you, more than a friend-said Fennekin.

Ash, it was Ash-said Serena happy.

He really loves you, thats why-said Fennekin.

I need to wake up, but how?-said Serena.

Maybe if try to imagine a door that takes you to the real world-said Fennekin.

I wil try-said Serena.

And suddenly it appeared a door.

Well Fennekin, thanks, good luck-said Serena.

You too Serena, have a great time with Ash-said Fennekin.

Bye-said Serena, while she was opening and entering to the door.

Back to Serena´s room.

Ash was still holding Serena´s hand, suddenly Ash felt that Serena was pressing Ash´s hand.

Serena, are you all right?-asked Ash.

Ash...-said Serena.

And the net thing that happened, is that the 2 hugged the other.

I thought that I was gone loose you-said Ash.

Don´t worry Ash I am OK-said Serena, and she kissed Ash.

The kiss was so romantic and passionant, that they would have loved that it would be forever. Suddenly someone was knocking the door.

The time is over, the patient must rest-said the nurse.

I will see you tomorrow Serena, you must rest-said Ash, while he gave her a quick kiss.

OK Ash, I will see you tomorrow-said Serena and she also hugged Ash.

See ya tomorrow my princess-said Ash

Good bye my prince-said Serena.

Out of Serena´s room.

Nurse, the patient Serena, had already waken up and she is feeling better, can I visit her tomorrow in the morning?-said and asked Ash.

Yes you can and thanks for the information-said the nurse.

OK bye-said Ash while he was leaving the hall of rooms.

What Ash didn´t know, is that he and Serena were been spied by May. Dawn and Misty, the 3 girls that almost killed Serena

(While in another part of Kanto)

Even if I almost killed Serena, she is still alive, maybe we should rape her-said angry Misty.

Are you crazy, this time she didn´t know who try to kill her, but if we rape her, that is too crazy, we will end in jail. And also it is my time to make the plan-said May.

Fine, but it better work-said Misty.

OK, so this is what we are gone do...-said May to Dawn and Misty.

Here is a preview of chapter 5...

Outside of the market of Kanto

Well after going to every shop of Kanto, I have finally find the perfect vest for the party of Ash, I will look very beautiful, Ash will fall in love for me, maybe I should ask him for a date after the party-said Serena.

Hey Misty, why did you take me here, if I already have my clothes for the party-said Ash

For this-said Misty, as she kissed Ash.

Misty why did you do this-said Ash angry.

See back-said Misty

No, Ash how could you betray, so does those photos were real, I hope I have never ever meet you in Kanto and Kalos-sais Serena while the tears started to fall, the same as her hat and she also throw the photos to the floor, and run away.

Serena please don´t run I can explain you what it happened. Misty how could you?-said Ash, but it was too late, Serena had already go away and Misty had banished.

Ash was upset, because of Serena, who run away and confused, because why Misty even kissed him. When he pick up Serena´s hat he discovered, that there were some photos about him.

Who took those pictures and why Serena had it?-asked to himself Ash

What were the photos? How does Serena got those photos? Will Ash fix the problems with Serena? Why did Misty kissed him, and why it wasn´t May or Dawn, because the author get off ideas, because he is lazy or he did this chapter at last minute? _If you make another negative comment about me, I will make you kiss Justin Bieber on the next chapter, and publish that you are gay, you idiot announcer. _And would the great... And.. Powerfull author... Won´t make me kiss Justin Bieber?

To be continue...


	5. A broken heart PART I

Disclaimer: I don´t own Pokemon and its characters, even if I would love to write stories for Pokemon.

P.S: I will be writing my stories in dialogues, I will also turn my other stories into dialogues, when I have extra time.

P.S.2: Next monday or wednesday, I will publish another story based on the week against bullying.

Chapter 5: A broken heart PART I

After Serena wake up from her operation, Misty, May and Dawn were really angry, because their plans of separating Serena from Ash, or Ash from Serena were not working. And right now they were having a meeting for a new plan in an unknown part of Kanto, while they were spying Ash and Serena, with a mini robot, that they bought from an unknown inventor.

In an unknown of Kanto...

Misty: (so angry as a Tauros, because of her hair) I cannot believe that Serena got saved, even if I almost kill her, and her hair didn´t even get damaged as us.

Dawn: Look at me, I look like a punk.

May: (tired of hearing Misty and Dawn) ENOUGH! Your stupid plans didn´t work, now its my time, and this plan will separate those 2 loving brids (with so much anger).

Misty: Ohhh really, then tell us your plan.

May: Just one word: Photoshop.

Dawn and Misty: WHAT?

Misty: How does that would help us, and also I think that raping Serena would be a better idea.

Dawn: Why raping Serena?

Misty: Because many of the young girls that are kidnapped and raped, they end suiciding themselves, I read it on the newspaper.

Dawn: Well, but you forgot that we would get more problems if someone tells to the police about this.

May: SHUT UP! My plan is better and is at least not ilegal as yours.

Misty: Well, so keep telling us.

May: Remember that robot that we bought, it also took pictures about Ash and Serena kissing each other. So we will change it, and it will look that Ash was kissing us.

Misty: Not bad, but that would not convience Serena, she must see it in real.

May: Well, that was part 2, I will kiss Ash in front of Serena, and that would break their relationship and friend... (but she was interrupted by Misty)

Misty: Hold on B#"$! why you are gonna kiss Ash, why not me.

Dawn: Or me?

May: Because it is my plan.

Dawn: Let´s make this (she took 3 of her pokeballs) We would summon the pokemon that we think it would appear, the first one to get correct will kiss Ash.

May and Misty: Fine

Misty: But I will shuffle the pokeballs, because you had already know which pokemon to choose.

Dawn: OK (on her mind, damn).

Affter shuffling the pokeballs.

May: Well, I will choose Togekiss, I hope.

Misty: Well, I will choose Buneary (on her mind, it may better).

Dawn: Well, I will choose Piplup (I will obviously win)

May, Misty and Dawn: Now I summon you!

On May it appeared Ambipon.

May: NOOOO!

Dawn: Don´t worry May, I can send you a fixed photo of you kissing Ash, but on real life I will (and she summon her pokemon, which was... Mamoswine) WHAT THE HELL!, how this happened.

Misty: (It appeared Buneary) Yes, in your face of you two (and she make the dance of victory). And now if you excuse me, you two must work on the fake photos, while I prepare my hair to kiss Ash.

Dawn: She was just lucky.

May: Well, we must now start making the photos, so lets get to work (taking Dawn to the computer).

One hour later...

May: (Exhausted) We finished.

Misty: Why did you take it so long?

Dawn: It is very difficult to create fake photos.

May: And also I have to teach Dawn in how to use it.

Misty: Well I am already ready, but where should I get the oportunity to kiss Ash?

May: Well, we would keep spying Ash and Serena, and then we would coordinate the plan.

Dawn and Misty: OK.

It was a sunny morning at the hospital of Kanto.

Serena: (waking up) It is good to be alive, but now I think I should find a vest for the party of Ash, but where should I find a market? (he asked to herself).

Doctor: (he enter to Serena´s room) Serena, do you feel better?

Serena: Yeah. So doctor can I go home?

Doctor: Yes you can, but you need some clothes, because your other clothes were really damaged. (Suddenly his phone rings) Ohhh, sorry. Hello

Nurse: Doctor, a boy called Ash Ketchump wants to visit the patient Serena.

Doctor: Tell him to pass.

Nurse: OK.

Doctor: Serena, you have a visit from a boy called Ash Ketchump.

Serena: (happy) Ohhh, great.

Doctor: Well, I have to attend a patient, so you another time (leaves the room).

Serena: Bye doctor and thanks.

Ash: (enters to the room, with some bags) Hi Serena, what good to see you. (he kisses her on the cheek) Ohhh also I bring you some clothes.

Serena: (happily) Awww Ashy, you are so caring with me. And where are Pikachu, Clemont and Bonnie?

Ash: Clemont and Bonnie are in a hotel, and Pikachu stay there to play with Bonnie and the other pokemon (he sits in Serena´s bed near her). And Serena, I will risk my life for you.

Serena: Aww (she kiss him and takes his hand). Ash I love you so much.

Ash: (gives her back the kiss) I love you too Serena.

Back to Misty, May and Dawn...

Misty: (angry as a Salamance) If she kisses Ash one more time I will rape her.

Dawn: Take it easy, thats not part of May´s plan.

In Serena´s room

Ash: Serena, I am coming back, I will bring you something to eat.

Serena: OK Ash, thanks, also I am gonna chamge my clothes, so I will see you later (and she hugs and kiss Ash one last time).

Ash: See ya later (and gives her back the hug and kiss and he also exits from Serena´s room).

Serena: (after she changes her clothes) (on her mind) We have pass many great and romantic moments during our adventures in Kalos, he also had take care of me, (reminds their memories) he carry me in the airport, he bought medicine, and he saved me when I was injured. Maybe one day he will tell me to be his girlfriend. But right now, (worried) I have to think were to find a vest for Ash´s party, which is in 2 days, maybe there is a market in Kanto, where I can find a beautiful vest. Well, that´s it, I will ask to Ash if there is a market to buy clothes.

Back to Misty, May and Dawn...

Misty: That´s it, I will see Ash and Serena in the market of Kanto, and kiss Ash in front of Serena.

Dawn: But who will give the photos to Serena?

Misty: (thinking) Mmmm...

May: And why not we let Serena to find photos (with an evil acent).

Misty and Dawn: (confused) ?

May: When she goes to Ash´s house, we will leave the photos on Ash´s desk with a note.

Misty and Dawn: Ohhhh.

May: Well let´s go. We have a relationship to ruin.

Misty and Dawn: YEAH

_(Quote of the author) After the Anti-amourshippers finish their plan, they run to Ash´s house to start their plan._

In Ash´s house

May: Misty do you have the note?

Misty: Yeah here it is, Dawn and you help me to climb to Ash´s room.

Dawn and May: OK.

_May and Dawn help to climb Misty to the window of Ash´s room, and she entered. But suddenly, she heard some foot steps coming outside of the room. _

Misty: Ohh no, it must be Delia, I must hide (said desesperately to find a place were to hide, amd she decided to hide under Ash´s be).

Delia: Uhhh, does someone is there. Maybe it was a flying pokemon (and she leave the room).

Misty: (getting up from the bed) That was a close one. Now I put those photos here and the note there, and that it, part one of the plan finished (and she go back to the window, but she didn´t notice that there was an extra photo, that might change the plan)

Back to the hospital, Ash come back to Serena´s room to pick her to go to eat.

Ash: (enters to Serena´s room) Serena, I come back.

Serena: Nice to see you back, but I though that you were gonna bring food.

Ash: I decided that the we would be going to a restaurant to eat, it is OK?

Serena: As long as I am with you yes.

Ash: OK let´s go.

In the restaurant, Ash and Serena were eating tipical food from Kanto...

Serena: This food is really delicious Ash, I have never eat in a restaurant from Kanto.

Ash: Yeah, it past so many time since I ate in a restaurant of Kanto. Do you want to order something else Serena?

Serena: No it is OK Ash. So Ash do you know any market or shop of clothes Ash?

Ash: (thinking) Mmmm... No, but I have a map in my house, so we can go there and search it.

Serena: OK Ash let´s go.

Ash: First let me pay.

Serena: OK.

_After the two loving birds finish to eat they go to Ash´s house._

In Ash´s house, they found a note from Delia on the door.

Serena: (curiously) What does the note says Ash?

Ash: (picking the note) _Dear Ash: I went to the place that would be your party, I am coordinating, and the party would be in 2 days. Take care of yourself and your girlfriend Serena. Bye P.S: If you ask of how does I know that you and Serena are a together, is because I read it on the news. _(finish reading the note)

Serena: And what does it says?

Ash: She went to the place were it would be my party and she also knows that we are together.

Serena: Ohhh (and also blushes).

Ash: What good I have a copy of the key. Come on let´s enter (opens the door).

Serena I will find on the first floor, you go to the second floor, right?

Serena: OK (and she goes to Ash´s room

On Ash´s room

Serena: Wow, it is a really organized room even if my friends say that boys aren´t organized. But now where should the map be? (she asked to herself, but when she sees the desk of Ash, she sees some photos) What are this photos? (suddenly Serena gets choked, in those photos it was Ash kissing Misty, May and Dawn romanticly) No way, Ash why did you didn´t tell me this (she said sad; but suddenly she hears some foot steps, and quickly hide the photos, but one of the photos that she didn´t saw, falls on the floor).

Ash: Serena I have find the map, and there is a market near Viridian City.

Serena: Ash, have you ever been in love of another girl before you meet me, or do you have a secret of love that you never told me.

Ash: (confused) What, Serena I have only love you, and I would never hide from you a secret of love. Why did you asked me that?

Serena: (nervous) Ummm... Is because I have a nightmare that you have been in love of another girl, and you were hiding me that.

Ash: Serena, (grabbing Serena´s hand) the only girl who I love is you forever.

Serena: (still worried) Thanks Ash (she kiss him on the cheek). Now can we go to Viridian city to buy some clothes for the party.

Ash: Of course. (on his mind) I wonder why she ask me that, I mean I have show my love for her in Kalos.

On Viridian market... _It was a sunny afternoon, near the market was Misty, but she was hide inside a shop until Ash and Serena end shopping, so May´s plan will work._

Misty: I must wait until they end shopping, so I can kiss Ash, and that twerple hates him forever. Oh, they are coming I must get hided (entering to the market).

Ash: (inside the market with Serena) Here it is, the market of Viridian City. It hadn´t change for a while.

Serena: It is so big Ash, but do you know if there is a shop of clothes?

Ash: Let me ask a person. (asking a person) Excuse me sir, do you know if there is shop of clothes here?

Person: Yeah, go upstairs and you will find it.

Ash: Thanks. (going back to Serena) Serena we must go upstairs and we will find a shop.

Serena: OK

Inside the shop...

Serena: (amazed) WOW, how many types of clothes there are here!

Ash: Yeah.

Serena: Ash, I guess that you should find clothes too.

Ash: ... OK.

Serena: Well, see ya soon, (and she kissed Ash on the cheek).

Ash: See ya later Serena, if I am not here, I will be outside, I want to show you something. Also here is something of money for your clothes (Ash gives her 1,000 pokebills)

Serena: Thanks Ash. (on her mind) Ohhh my gosh, does he is gone propose me, I am so excited!

10 minutes later...

Ash: Well I have finally find the clothes for my party, now I must pay for it. (goes to pay) Here is the money, keeo the change.

Cashier: Thanks young boy, have a good day.

Ash: Thanks, you too. (leaving the marker, and going to another shop) Excuse me sir, how much does that collar cost? (the collar was like in the movie "Titanic")

Seller: 5,000 pokebills.

Ash: (on his mind) Serena valid all for me. OK here (he gives the money)

Seller: For your girlfriend sir?

Ash: She is not my offical girlfriend, but after I gave this to her, she will, but she was kind of worry, because of a nightmare.

Seller: I understand, good luck sir.

Ash: Thanks (and he leaves the shop)

While on the shopping clothes... _Serena had finally bought the perfect vest for Ash´s party (the description I will tell it on the party episode), she was so happy also for the surprise that Ash was gone gave her outside of the market._

Near the exit of the market of Kanto

Serena: Well after going to every shop of Kanto, I have finally find the perfect vest for the party of Ash, I will look very beautiful, Ash will fall more in love of me, maybe I should ask him for a date after the party.

On the exit

Misty: Hi Ash, how long.

Ash: Hi Misty, why did you are here, do you need some clothes for the party?

Misty: No, just for this (as she kissed Ash, and Serena saw it).

Ash: (angry) Misty why did you do this?

Misty: See back.

Serena: (with tears on her face) No, Ash how could you betray and lie me, so does those photos were real, I hope I had never ever meet you in Kanto and Kalos (while the tears started to fall to the fllor, the same as her hat and she also throw the photos to the floor, and run away).

Ash: Serena please don´t run I can explain you what it happened (_but it was too late, Serena had already leave so fast)_. Misty how could you? (but Misty wasn´t there anymore).

_Ash was sad, because of Serena run away with her heart broken; and confused, because why Misty even kissed him. While he was picking Serena´s hat, tears began to fall from his face, but he discovered, that there were some photos about him._

Ash: Who took those pictures, and why and how Serena had it? (he asked to himself) This I will deal later, I must go to where is Serena (and he run to reach where her girl is).

In Ash´s house... _Serena had decided to go back to Kalos, so she took her bag and leave something for Ash._

Serena: (still crying and with her heart broken) Ash how could you do this to me, If this was the surprise that you were gone show me. You said that you love me and you will help me anywhere, but now you have betrayed me and broken my heart and our relationship. (screaming) I wish I had never meet you! (and she leave the house crying).

10 minutes later... _Ash had arrived to his house, because he thought that Serena was there_

Ash: (worried and screaming) Serena are you inside (he enters). Please, I can explain you what it happened (and goes to his room, and he sees that Serena´s bag wasn´t there, but just a CD that says "For Ash"). Uh (he picks the CD and plays it on his TV):

The CD was a grabation of Serena.

_For Ash from Serena_

_Dear Ash:_

_Since you saved me when we were kids, I had a crush on you, you were my only friend during the campament, and I will never forget those good moments. When I had to leave Kanto, my heart was destroyed, I was gone miss you so much, as you too, that you promise me that no matter how many time had to pass, you were gone find me. And well that happened, my heart reborn because you complete what you promised me. We had awesome adventures in Kalos and at the end, some romantic moments. When you kiss me on the airport, it was the happiest day of my life, the guy who I was in love since we were kids, was also in love of me; I though that one day you and I were gone be together forever, but... Today you had just show me another part of you that I would had never thought of you. You tell me that you loved of me and if you had a romantic secret, you were gone tell me, but you kissed another girl, during that moment, my heart was completely dissolved, I cannot believe this from you, this was the surprise that you were gone show me. So I decided to grab this just for you, and if you want to find me, please don´t do it, I will be going back to Kalos, were I will start a new life with no love. Good bye Ash, (and tears start to fall) I hope that I would had never meet you (and she leaves the room)_

When the grabation ended, Ash was crying, and also his heart was completely destroyed.

Ash: (tears started to fall so fast) Serena, (and he open the box with the collar that he was gone give to Serena) I love you, please don´t go,... What should I do to fix this problem...

Here is a preview of chapter 6...

On a path of 2 ways which any of them takes to the airport of Kanto.

Serena: (sad) Excuse sir, which path should I take to reach to the airport of Kanto?

Old man: Why do you want to leave Kanto young girl?

Serena: I just want to forgot this place forever.

Old man: A problem of love.

Serena: (blushing) Uh... How do you know?

Old man: I had seen many young people going through this as you, and I had help them, do you need help?

Serena: Thanks sir, but I think that leaving Kanto forever will fix this.

Old man: NO IT WON´T, this is the same phrase that I had heard during my years. The only way to solve this is by taking one of this sides.

Serena: (confused) Uh? Are you sure?

Old man: Trust me, those people that I told you, in the end they got married. Just follow your heart.

Serena: (blushing) OK, thanks. (thinking) My heart says to go to the... right way.

Thanks for the help.

Old man: You are welcome.

What do you think? Will Ash will reach where Serena is before is too late? Will the old man would be right? Does Serena had choosen the correct path? Does Ash will also meet the old man? Why did I didn´t put Pikachu, Clemont or Bonnie? Does Pikachu had feeling for Fennekin, even if had not talk about them for a while, but the author will include them on the next chapter. Does the author had forgive me because of last chapter, and also why is it too dark here (he turns on the light, and he sees Justin Bieber naked) WHAT THE F$%&amp;? CURSE YOU AUTHOR!

To be continue...


	6. A broken heart PART II

Disclaimer: I don´t own Pokemon :(

P.S: I am really sorry for making you wait so much with this story, I have been writting another story, and then I have got too many homework, exams, and finally the semestral exams (which are not over yet :( ), but I got some extra time to continue with this story, and I will promise you that on July I will end it, and also I will write a story based on the movie "Titanic".

P.S.2: At the end of my stories, I will be putting some information of my future story "Titanic of the Amour" as a reward for making you wait.

P.S.3: I promise that July would be the month of the stories :)

_Author: In the last chapter; Misty, May and Dawn have prepared a plan to end the relationship of Ash and Serena for once and for all, which consisted in making Serena that Ash have been infidel to her, by showing her some edited photos of Ash kissing Misty, May and Dawn; and at the end, Misty kissed Ash, and Serena got her heart broken, that she decided to go back to Kalos to start a new life, but with no love. Now Ash must find Serena before is too late, will Ash solve this problem with Serena, or he will lose her true love forever?_

_It was almost midnight, it was starting to get colder. A young girl with a honey hair was walking to the airport of Kanto, so she can start a new life, but this new life will be a life without love. She was gone take a taxi, but there was a big traffic on the city, so she decided to go walking, she have all what she needed, her bag, her pokemon, but there was a feeling that was missing: her love..._

Serena: (sad) I guess that I was right when I was a little girl, I was not wanting to go to this place, but as mom always travels I have to go with her. This place have just make me lose all my love.

_As she was walking, she find two paths that past throught a forest, and there was an old man on the middle of the 2 paths, resting._

Serena: (on her mind) Hmm... Which of this 2 paths should I take? Maybe this old man would know. (and she approaches to the old man) Excuse sir, which path should I take to reach to the airport of Kanto?

Old man: (waking up) Why do you want to leave Kanto young girl?

Serena: I just want to forgot this place forever.

Old man: ... A problem of love.

Serena: (blushing) Uhh... How do you know?

Old man: I had seen many young people going through this as you, and I had help them, do you need help?

Serena: Thanks sir, but I think that leaving Kanto forever will fix this.

Old man: (with an angry tone) NO IT WON´T. This is the same phrase that I had heard during my years. The only way to solve this is by taking one of this sides.

Serena: (confused) Uh, are you sure?

Old man: Trust me, those people that I told you, in the end they got married. Just follow your heart.

Serena: (blushing) OK, thanks. (thinking) My heart says to go to the... right way.

Thanks for the help.

Old man: You are welcome. (on his mind) Well this is another case that I will be writting about in another time; the boy will be here to find her girlfriend and it will happen the same as last year.

_While on Viridian City, Ash was walking to see back Pikachu, and his friends Clemont and Bonnie. But he was acting really different than on his travels, he was completely sad, Serena was gone leave Kanto and he didn´t know how to solve this problem._

Ash: (enters to the Pokemon Center, and then keeps walking until he reaches to the room of Clemont and Bonnie; with a sad tone) Hi guys.

Clemont and Bonnie: Hi Ash, how are you?

Ash: (sad) Good, I need to take Pikachu and go back to my house.

Clemont: Are you OK?

Bonnie: You look really sad.

Ash: (sad) I am OK, where is Pikachu?

Clemont: He is on the bed, he really looks sad as you.

Ash: (angry) That I am not sad.

Bonnie: Take it easy Ash, but know tell us the truth, what is wrong with you, and also where is Serena?

Ash: (as he hears that, he colapses, and starts to cry) Come with me to my house, I will explain you there.

Clemont and Bonnie: Uhhh?

_At Ash´s house, Ash replay the CD that Serena grab for Ash, and he show it Clemont and Bonnie. When the video was over, Clemont was really sad, while he was consolating his sister, who was crying for what it happened to Serena._

Ash: (still sad) Now you know it.

Bonnie: (crying) Sniff... Sniff... Ash how could you do this to Serena, you don´t know that she really loves you so much.

Ash: Bonnie I didn´t do anything bad to her, I also love her. I didn´t kiss Misty, she kissed me; I also try to explain her, but it was too late, then I found this photos, that I don´t how does it appeared. (and shows the photos to Clemont and Bonnie)

Clemont: (thinking) Hmmm... (talking) Ash this photos were edited.

Ash: What?

Clemont: This photos were of you kissing Serena, but then someone use a laptop and edited this photos, so it would look that you have kissed May, Misty and Dawn.

Ash: But how did that, and how does he or she got those photos of me and Serena?

Clemont: I don´t know Ash, bit I am sure of something, those people were the same people who tried to killed Serena.

Ash: OK, now we know that all of this was a plan to end up with my relationship with Serena. But if only Serena will know this, we would be together again, the problem is that I don´t know where she is right now, there are too many paths to reach to the Kanto airport, and what about if it is too late.

Clemont: That is not the Ash that I met on Kalos, the truth Ash would never give up with any situation.

Ash: You are right Clemont, I will not give up right now, I will find Serena, and tell her the truth, and also that I love her. I will go, Pikachu stay here.

Clemont: Good luck Ash.

Bonnie: Go for Serena.

_And our hero start his mission to find his childhood friend before she leaves Kanto forever._

_After walking for some minutes, he find 2 paths and an old man resting in the middle of the paths, so he decided to ask the old man if he have seen Serena._

Ash: Excuse sir, have you seen a young girl with honey hair, black blouse and a rred skirt here?

Old man: (waking up) Hmmmm, let me think, yes she took one of this paths.

Ash: Yes I am in the right way, and which path does she choose?

Old man: The opposite one that you are gone take.

Ash: What?

Old man: Trust me, I have seen many of this cases of young people. Just follow the opposite side.

Ash: (confused, but sure of his answer) OK, then I will choose left. Thanks old man. (and he goes to the left path)

Old man: Well looks like my job here is over. (and he leaves the paths)

_The afternoon have reached, Ash still have not find Serena, and he thought that he was too late, and Serena might be already on Kalos, but he find something that changed his thought, it was Serena's bag, this give Ash hopes that Serena was still in the forest. Suddenly, he sees a familiar girl picking up some berries..._

Ash: Serena, is that you?

Serena: ... (leaves the berries and runs away)

Ash: Serena please wait. (and follows her)

Serena: Ash what part of the video you didn't understand, don't follow me.

Ash: Please Serena stop, I love you.

Serena: (stops walking) Well you know what, I don't love you anymore Ash Ketchum.

_Ash right now felt like if he is being attacked by thousands of bullets on his chest, he couldn´t believe what Serena have just told him, his heart was now completely destroyed. He stop following and let a tear fall from his face, while Serena keep running, but she got fall with a tree root, and then many Ariados appeared, but really angry with Serena._

Serena: (scared) Please don´t hurt me, I already can´t walk. (the Ariados start approaching to Serena, and she gets more scared)

Ash: Serena! (and he picks her up on his arms, and runs away from the Ariados as fast as he can)

Serena: (blushing and on her mind) Why Ash is saving me after I told him that I don´t love him anymore, does he still loves me after that?

_After 10 minutes of running from the Ariados, Ash have finally lost them; so he sits Serena near a tree and he seats near her, he was gone try one more time to fix the problems with Serena._

Ash: Serena are you OK?

Serena: Yes thanks Ash for saving me.

Ash: Serena, I need to show you somethings, if those things doesn´t change anything, I understand and I will take you back to Kalos, and I won´t be in your life anymore. (he takes from his bag the photos) These photos of me kissing other girls were edited, Clemont examinate them and told me that those photos were taken on the airport of Kalos, were we admit our feelings.

Serena: Ash..

Ash: And if this is the last time that I will see you, I want you to keep this with you. (and he opens the box and shows her the collar) I was wanting to give you this after the party and tell you something else, but as now, goodbye Sere.. (and Ash is interrupted, because of Serena´s lips were pressing against him)

Serena: (with tears of happiness and hugs him) Ash I love you, I am really sorry of what I have tell you, please forgive me, I won´t go back to Kalos. (and she kisses Ash one more time)

Ash: (corresponding the hug to Serena) Thanks Serena.

Serena: And what you were gone tell after the party Ash?

Ash: Serena, would you like to be my girlfriend?

Serena: (still with tears) Yes, Ash, yes. (gives him another kiss).

Ash: (on his mind) I am really happy that all ended great. Now Serena is my girlfriend, what else can be good, oh yeah the party.

Serena: (on her mind) Ash I am really happy to be with you again, I am still feeling awkward because of hurting you, but right now I am happy, I love you.

Ash: Well let's go back to Bonnie and Clemont, they were really worried for you.

Serena: OK Ash, but I can't stand up, I hurt my foot.

Ash: Don't worry, I will carry you. (and carries Serena on his arms)

Serena: Thanks Ash.

_As the young couple was going back to see their old friends, some girls were spying them._

Dawn: It can't be true, how can they be together after what it happened?

May: It is imposible all of this.

Misty: Well, it is time to sabotage the party.

May: What did you mean?

Misty: If Ash is not with us, then it can't be of Serena anymore.

Dawn: And how are you gone sabotage the party?

Misty: Let me explain you so it is like (taking silently) ... And now did you understand.

May and Dawn: ARE YOU CRAZY?!

Misty: It will work.

May: You forgot our objective.

Misty: Let's be sincere, all the plans that we have made end up rising Ash and Serena's relationship, at the point that Ash asked Serena to be his girlfriend. What if we try another stupid plan, they end married. If we can't have Ash, then Serena won't be with Ash.

Dawn: I don't know, it sounds really dangerous.

May: We would be in really troubles.

Misty: I knew I couldn't trust, so I have prepared you a surprise. Now Psyduck use hypnosis. (and Misty's Psyduck used it on May and Dawn)

May: What the...

Dawn: No Misty...

_But it was too late for the 2 girls, they were already on the control of Misty._

Misty: Well my slaves, now you must follow my orders, the leader now I am.

May and Dawn: Yes my leader.

Misty: This is your end Ash and Serena. (and makes an evil smile).

_Back to the young couple, that were going to see Clemont and Bonnie. They were talking about the party._

Ash: So Serena, have you already have a vest for the party?

Serena: (blushing) Yes Ash, and have you find some clothes for the party?

Ash: Yes Serena. So after the party would you like to go with me on a date?

Serena: (blushing) Yes Ash I will love. (and she gets near Ash to give him a kiss)

_While they were walking, Clemont and Bonnie were getting so nervous for Ash and Serena, it had past a while and they were not back; while Pikachu was just thinking on Fennekin._

Pikachu: (on his mind and remembers his last situation with Fennekin and other pokemons)

_(Flashback time)_

_Pikachu was reunited with his old pokemon friends from the regions Hoenn, Sinnoh and Kanto. While Pikachu was talking with Piplup, Blaziken and Staryu, Chespin approach next to Pikachu to talk with him too._

Chespin: Well Pikachu it is time for you to do what you promised.

Pikachu: (nervous) How did you know it?

Chespin: Dedenne told me.

Pikachu: (on his mind) CURSE YOU LITTLE MICE. (back to the reality) Ohh come on men, it has to be in front of every of my pokemon friends and also in front of... (but he is interrupted by Chespin)

Chespin: You have to do it, you promised it.

Pikachu: Uffff... Fine, maybe I am gone regret of this. (and approaches near the female pokemon group).

Fennekin: Ohh hi Pikachu, what's up?

Pikachu: Fennekin... (and picks Fennekin and gives her a kiss on the lips, which make her blush so much)

_Every pokemon how saw this they got with the face of OMG, while another female rabbit pokemon was angry and at the same time sad, and she got near Pikachu and Fennekin._

?: (angry as Arceus) Pikachu how could you kiss her I though that we had something!?

Pikachu: (trying to calm down Bunneary) Bunneary we were just friends, nothing more. (and Chespin gets near the trio)

Chespin: Well Pikachu you have just complete your challenge.

Fennekin: (confused) Wait Pikachu, what did Chespin mean by challenge?!

Pikachu: Hmmm, I can explain you Fennekin. (and Chespin enters in the problem)

Chespin: Well is that Pikachu have lost a challenge that we made, and if he lose, as it happened, he was gone kiss you in front of everyone.

Fennekin: (angry and sad) Pikachu how could you accept this, you can't play with love like that.

Pikachu: But Fennekin the thing is that...(and gets interrupted by Bunneary)

Bunneary: You have just become another pokemon, you are not the same Pikachu that I met on Sinnoh.

Pikachu: ...

Fennekin: I cannot believe this from you Pikachu. (and starts to cry) I cannot believe that I fall in love of a pokemon like you. (and runs away with tears from everyone)

Bunneary: Me too. (and leaves the room)

Pikachu: (sad) Fennekin was right, I shouldn't have accept your challenge Chespin.

Chespin: I am sorry man for forcing you with the challenge, but there are thousands of female pokemon that you can replace.

Pikachu: No Chespin, I can't.

Chespin: Which one?

Pikachu: I still can't figure it now.

Chespin: Well remember your best moments with the 2 of them and select the one that you are really in love.

Pikachu: ... (and starts remembering every moment with the 2, and after some minutes, he got a decision). I know it.

Chespin: Then which one is, Fennekin or Bunneary?

Pikachu: Is Fennekin.

Chespin: Well go!

Pikachu: I can't

Chespin: Why?

Pikachu: (sad) Because she is angry with me right now.

Chespin: ...

_(End of Flashback)_

_Back to Clemont and Bonnie, who were still worried for their friends..._

Bonnie: He big brother, and why don't you try on phoning Ash or Serena?

?: (entered to the room) It is not necesary.

Clemont and Bonnie: What? (and they saw Ash carrying Serena) ASH, SERENA, YOU ARE BACK.

Ash: Yeah, we are back.

Bonnie: And why are you carrying Serena?

Serena: I hurt my foot, and I couldn't walk.

Clemont: I see and Ash offered to carry you.

Ash: Yes I was not gone let my girlfriend walk with the foot hurt.

Bonnie and Clemont: GIRLFRIEND?!

Ash: Yes.

Serena: (shows the collar to Clemont and Bonnie) Ash was wanting to give this when the party was over, but he couldn't wait.

Bonnie: Ohhh, so romantic, you have to learn of Ash and Serena big bro' you don't see how love and to have a girlfriend is beautiful?

Clemont: (angry) BONNIE, HOW MANY TIMES SHOULD I TELL YOU TO STOP WITH LOVE?!

Bonnie: (thinking) Hmmm... Maybe you were right.

Clemont: Finally, after a whole travel on the Kalos region.

Bonnie: You don't want a girlfriend because you already have one, I catch you!

Clemont: WHAT THE HELL BONNIE, I DON'T HAVE A GIRLFRIEND BONNIE?!

Bonnie: (with a sarcastic tone) Yeah, yeah. Maybe you want to hide your relationship with Korrina. (with an evil smile)

Clemont: (nervous) What, I don't know what you are talking?

Bonnie: It is not rare that you have ever act like that with a girl's name. (still with the evil smile)

Clemont: STOP IT BONNIE, I AM NOT WITH KORRINA. (and suddenly, Clemont's phone start vibrating) Hello!

?: Hi Clemont, it is me Korrina. (and everyone was seeing Clemont with an evil smile)

Clemont: (more nervous than students on an exam) Ohhh, hi Korrina, how are you, and by the way, when are you coming back to Kalos, remember that after Ash's travel you and I were gone have a date?

Ash, Serena and Bonnie: So you are dating Korrina? (with an evil smile)

Clemont: (so nervous) Mmmmmm... Wait a second Korrina. AIPOM ARM ACTIVATE (and takes Bonnie out of the room as fast as posible).

Ash: (with still Serena on his arms) Well now we discovered that Clemont had a romantic side.

Serena: Yeah it is so nice that he is in a relationship as us.

Ash: Exactly, I love you Serena.

Serena: I love you too Ash. (and they share another kiss)

_Here is a review for chapter 7..._

_On Misty's house, she was organising with May and Dawn the last parts for her plan._

Misty: Well Dawn, you have what I told you?

Dawn: Yes my leader.

Misty: Perfect, and May you have also got what I told you?

May: Yes, my princess.

Misty: Perfect we have all what we need. Now we must wait until the party starts, and we will see fireworks.

_To be continue..._

_And who it was my return? What is Misty's plan about, would it work? Will Ash and Serena's relationship would be strong for Misty's plan? Why does other shippings that pair Ash with another girl that is not Serena hate so much the Amourshipping? Will Amourshipping became the cannon of Pokemon? (Well by now is a one-side cannon, because it is already proved that Serena is in love of Ash, and she is trying to see if Ash feels the same for her. For me it will, it is proved that Ash takes care so much for Serena, and he likes seeing her with different clothes) What girl would it return to Pokemon XY? Why did Clemont hide fro his friends his secret with Korrina? _

_Some of these questions will be answered the next chapter, while the others o the advance of the anime. See ya, but before that, here is the cast for my future story: "Titanic of Amour":_

_-Ash: Jack Dawson_

_-Serena: Rose DeWitt_

_-Kalm: Caledon Nathan_

_-Grace: Rith DeWitt_

_-Brock: Fabrizio De Rossi_

_-Citron: Thomas Ryan_

_By now this is the cast, I am gone start seeing the movie and taking notes so I can define how many chapters would it have, and what day I will start publishing._

_See ya later and thanks for reading, I have finally got free from my semestral exams._


	7. An unexpected attack

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, so you can't sue me :)

P.S: I am really sorry, I was was gone end this story on friday when I came back from the school to my house, but one of my fingers got hurt while I was playing football, and I have to go to the hospital. I can't move that finger for 3 weeks, and it is really difficult for me to write :( But that is not gone let me finish this story and my future story "Titanic of Amour", I will try the best as I can to advance with these stories.

P.S.2: Also for the people that read my stories from the United States of America, I was wanting to wish you a happy past Independence Day, or 4th of July. I hope that you past it awesome :)

Chapter 7: An unexpected attack

_There was just missing one day for Ash's party, many of his friends from the regions decided to go, some could and some not. While for Ash and Serena, their relationship was progressing when they left Kalos, and they reach to Kanto; even with all the problems that they had, there was a person that help them, but who were those people..._

_On an unknown part of Kanto, there were reunited a group of persons..._

Old man: Well people we have complete our objective.

Lady 1: Yeah I am pretty thankful for your help with my son, he finally after traveling through different regions have found his true love, and also a childhood friend.

Young man: It is really awesome that he got a beautiful girlfriend.

Adult: Ohh man, who does Ash have got a girlfriend before me, he is even younger to undertand what is love about.

Young man: Well Brock you know who is Ash, he is a magnet of girls, his old female partners fall in love of him during their travel, but neither one of them decided to told him their feelings, and they had 2 chances. But at the end, he found his true love, and Brock at least the 90% of girls that you try to seduce you end up being attack by Croagunk, or being taken away from that girl by Misty and/or Max.

Brock: Shut up Tracey! At least I try, I haven't see you try to seduce a girl.

Tracey: Well maybe because I am not in love of a girl right now, dah.

Delia: Stop you two, we are taking about Ash and Serena's relationship.

Trace: Fine, you got saved. (on his mind) For now.

Brock: Well, so now what we should do, Ash and Serena are already a couple.

Old man: It is not over.

Tracey: What, why is not over professor Oak?

Oak: I got a premonition.

Brock: It is a bad premonition?

Oak: Yes.

Delia: For Ash and Serena?

Oak: I don't know who is or are going to suffer this. The only thing we can do is to get ready for anything that could happen. Until now, this reunion is over, we would see soon.

_And with that, the reunion was over, and everyone was going back to their houses, but Oak stayed on his lab, still thinking on the premonition._

Oak: (on his mind) I could not have let them know what was going to happen, it was too dangerous for us, and for Ash and Serena. Today is going to happen my premonition, and the only thing that I can do is to pray Arceus to help Ash and Serena.

_Moving to another part, Ash was gone show his friends and his girlfriend Serena some turism of Kanto. He started with the Tojohto waterfalls. _

Ash: Well here we are, on the Tojohto waterfalls, and what did you say?

Clemont: They are really big Ash.

Bonnie: It is awesome and romantic, brother you can bring here your girlfriend Korrina, so can declare to her!

Clemont: (angry) BONNIE! I have told you that there is nothing between me and Korrina!

Serena: Ohh come on Clemont you can have a heart like a robot all the time.

Clemont: Serena now you!

Ash: Clemont I agree with Serena and Bonnie, you don't know how beautiful is to be with the person that you love. (and grabs Serena's hand)

Clemont: Ash I never thought this from you!

Bonnie: Clemont I warn you when we go back to Kalos, and if you don't say what you feel for Korrina, (with an evil smile) then I will.

Clemont: (angry and nervous) WHAT, YOU CAN'T DO THAT I HAVE TO DO IT PERSONAL!

Ash, Serena and Bonnie: (with an evil smile) AH HA, you have admit it, you have strong feelings for Korrina!

Clemont: (so nervous as a turkey on Thanksgiving) Uhmmm, hey look is Xerneas! (everyone sees back, and Clemont starts to run as fast as posible)

Bonnie: I will catch him, I will leave you two. (and starts to run where her brother go)

Ash: Wow, I knew yesterday that Clemont had some feelings for Korrina, but I didn't know that he was so in love of her. (on his mind) Which give me an idea.

Serena: Yes Ash, finally Clemont will know the meaning of love. So now what we should do?

Ash: Well we can swim here (and starts to get nervous and blushes), I mean, we can... (but he is interrupted by Serena)

Serena: It is an excellent idea Ash, just let me get swap of clothes, I have on my bag my bath clothes. (and lets a little bit of red invade her face)

Ash: OK, I will also gone exchange into my bath clothes. (and he goes to a part to change his clothes).

Serena: I will also gone find a place to got dressed. (and she tries to find a part to change into her bath clothes)

_Some minutes later, Ash and Serena were already on their bath clothes. Ash was already near the waterfalls admiring it, while he was wating Serena._

Ash: (on his mind) Well it have past so much time since I met Serena when we were childs on Professor's Oak summer camp, we share so many moments that I will never gone forget, but when it was over she left Kanto, I fell that I my heart didn't exist anymore. Some years later I met her again on the Kalos region, it was really awesome that Arceus give me another chance with Serena, she look so beautiful and cute... (he hears the voice of Serena)

Serena: Ash..

Ash: (blushing) Serena, you look so beautiful. (_Author: If you ask how it is Serena's bath clothes, I will say that she was wearing the bath clothes from the second Pokemon ending, if you couldn't find it, ask me and I will publish the URL)_

Serena: (blushing) Thanks Ash, so shall we go to the waterfalls?

Ash: (nervous) Yeah, let's enter. (and he and Serena swam to the waterfall).

Serena: Brrr... it is too cold.

Ash: It is OK Serena, after a while you won't feel the cold anymore.

_While the young couple was passing the time on the waterfall; (Author: Pikachu stay near Ash's bag to sleep); some strange people with black clothes and a Raticate with them (they were hiding under a bush), were spying Ash and Serena._

Woman: Today we are gone do what James and Jessie couldn't do with so many time, and then we are gone show it to Giovanni and we would get a promotion.

Man: Yeah, we are gone show them that we rule. We already knew who is Ash Ketchum, he is young trainer that always gave a kick to Jessie and James in every region that they where, and he is the champion of Kalos, but who is that girl who is with Ash?

Woman: It is his girlfriend.

Man: Who do you know it Cassidy, maybe they are just friends?

Cassidy: Well Buch if you would have pay something of attention on the info that Giovanni gave us for this mission, you will know that Ash has a girlfriend, that was Ash's childhood friend, and they were re met in Kalos.

Buch: I see Cassidy.

Cassidy: Well, know that we know all the info we must make a plan to capture Pikachu, but that Ash and Serena would not notice it.

Buch: OK, so this is the plan, we would use a smoke bomb and then we would capture Pikachu.

Cassidy: Buch that was the same trick that Jessie and James used several times, it is not gone work, we should try something different.

Buch: Like what, genius?

Cassidy: (thinking) Uhmmm? I got it, this plan is gone work.

Buch: Oh really?

Cassidy: Yes it will, let me explain it to you. (on her mind) As always women have to do everything that the men can't do.

_Some minutes later..._

Cassidy: And now did you understand it?

Buch: Yeah it is OK, maybe it will work.

Cassidy: Perfect, now we must wait.

_20 minutes later, and back to Ash and Serena, they get off the water, and decided to go back to Clemont and Bonnie, but before that, they must change their clothes._

Ash: And how did you feel Serena?

Serena: It was really funny and romantic, thanks Ash. (and gives him a kiss on the cheek)

Ash: Thanks Serena, let's get back to our formal clothes, I want to show you more wonderful places of Kanto.

Serena: Perfect Ash, l will see ya later, I will swap my clothes.

Ash: OK see ya.

_With Ash, who had already finished changing clothes..._

Ash: Well Pikachu this is awesome, I like spending the time alone with Serena, she is really beautiful, I think that I have to wait for the true love to appear, if I didn't follow this, I would have ended with May, Misty or Dawn, but I just think in those 3 as friends, because the only girl I love is Serena.

Pikachu: Pika Pika (I am really happy for you Ash, I am really happy that you and Serena are together finally)

Ash: Well my friend, I will go back to Serena.

Pikachu: Pika (Good luck)

_With Serena, she have already have swaped clothes..._

Serena: Kanto is really awesome, it has wonderful places, and well that is the place where I met Ash, and well he saved me on the forest. I guess that I have to thank mom, even if she forced me to enter to professor's Oak summer camp. Ash I am really happy that we are finally a couple, I have been wishing this since I was a little girl; even with all the moments that almost end up with out relationship, but we always end together forever.

_Suddenly, Serena saw that something was moving on a bush near her_

Serena: Uh, Ash is that you? (she approach to the bush, and suddenly a big rope appeared and trapped Serena, and that make Serena's hat to fall on the floor) Ahhhh, from where it came this trap, (screaming) Ash help me please.

Woman: Praying to your boyfriend won't save you little twerple.

Serena: (blushing a little) Who are you? Does this is your trap?

Woman: Of course you silly, and I am called Cassidy, and I am part of Team Rocket. And now you are coming with me.

Serena: Cassidy you are not gone win this time, Ash is gone defeat you.

Cassidy: We would see about that, by now you are coming with me, Buch and Raticate come here and help me with this. (Buch and Raticate appears)

Buch: Yes m'am (and they carry Serena).

Serena: (screaming) Ash help!

_Ash heard Serena's screams, and he inmediatly run as fast as he can to save Serena._

Ash: (reaching to the place where Serena was, but it was too late, Buch and Cassidy have already took her to nother part) Serena! (he sees Serena's pink hat on the floor) Not again, why does this has to happen to me and Serena.

_Back to Cassidy, Buch and Serena; Serena was tied to a tree, every part of her body was tied, and it was completely helpless._

Cassidy: Well, well, how does my little kidnapped princess feels?

Serena: You and your boyfriend are gone pay for this.

Cassidy: (slapping Serena's face with full rage, and takes a knife from her belt, and points it on Serena's chest) Shut up, don't make me use this knife to cut every part of your body, starting with your plane chest. I cannot believe how does Ash would fall in love of a girl with a so plane chest like you.

Serena: Listen me Cassidy, I think that there is more than one of my caracteristics that make Ash love me. Maybe you don't know what is love because there was no one that fall in love of a woman like you.

Cassidy: (angry) Keep talking like that, and I will change from this knife to a chainsaw. (and she starts to approach pointed part of the knife near Serena's chest, which made Serena to get nervous)

_Back to Ash, he was searching everywhere until he found Serena, but he didn't have any hint of the place where his girlfriend was._

Ash: This is not good, I don't know where is Serena, I hope that when I reach I won't be too late. (suddenly Clemont and Bonnie appeared)

Clemont: Ash hello back what is wrong?

Bonnie: And where is Serena?

Ash: That is the point, Serena was kidnapped, I have search for a while, but I cannot find her.

Clemont: (puts up his glasses, and with a smile he says) Well it is time for the science to help us again with this machine, (and he takes from his bag a machine) Ash and Bonnie, let me present you the... (but he is interrupted by Ash)

Ash: (desesperately) There is no time for expositions, Serena is in danger, just tell us how does it works.

Bonnie: Wow, this romantic side of Ash is with anger too.

Clemont: I just need something like a clothes or a hair, let the robot to analise it, and then it will tell us where the person with is.

Ash: I knew it. (and he takes from his bag a hat that belongs to Serena) Does this hat is OK?

Clemont: Let the robot analise it. (and he takes the hat to the robot)

Robot: (checking and processing the data, then it runs)

Clemont: We should follow the robot now, it will take us to Serena.

Ash: Let's go. (and runs with the robot)

Bonnie: Come on big bro', you run like a turtle.

Clemont: I am coming guys.

_After running a while, Ash, Clemont and Bonnie have finally reach where Serena was, they saw her tied with a tree._

Ash: SERENA! You are OK.

Serena: Ash don't get close to me, it is a trap.

Ash: What? (suddenly Cassidy and Buch appeared from the back of the "tree")

Cassidy: Well, well, look who is back to Kanto.

Ash: Cassidy, Buch leave Serena free if you don't want to get blasted again, and again.

Buch: Not this time, now let's make a deal.

Ash: I am not gone deal with you.

Cassidy: Are you sure?

Ash: Yes I am.

Buch: Neither for your girlfriend Serena?

Ash: What?

Cassidy: You'll see, while you were searching for your girlfriend, we have being preparing for a travel to somewhere.

Ash: What do you mean?

Buch: Let's go to the point. Bring to us Pikachu, if you don't want to see your girlfriend on the moon. This tree is not ordinary, if is a rocket. (and takes a remote control, and pushes a bottom)

_The "tree" starts to move on a diagonal position._

Cassidy: And now champ of Kalos, are you gone do now, save your girlfriend, or give us Pikachu, you have 10 seconds.

Ash: (on his mind, and angry) I cannot believe that this is happening to Serena again, and now I must choose on saving her, or giving them my partner. I don't know what to choose.

Buch: Time is out. (and he was gone push the bottom, but is interrupted by Clemont)

Clemont: Now robot. (and the robot explodes on Cassidy and Buch, and leaves a smokescreen)

Cassidy: (coffing) What the hell, from where does that robot came from? And Buch, where is the control?

Buch: I don't know, I can see anything.

Ash: Serena, I am coming for you.

Serena: (screaming) Ash!

Ash: (Gets on the top of the rocket and he starts untiying Serena from the rocket) Don't worry, I told you that I was gone be with you. (and he unties completely Serena)

Serena: Ash.. (and she hugs and kisses Ash on the lips)

Cassidy: (picks the control) HA I found it, see you twerples. (and press the bottom)

Ash: Serena, we should jump, hold my hand.

Serena: OK (and holds Ash's hand, and she and Ash jumps off the rocket, which inmediatly launch to space)

Ash: (on the floor, and Serena was on him) Serena are you OK?

Serena: Yes Ash, and all of this is because of you. (and she kisses Ash one more time)

Cassidy: No way, how does Serena got free from the rocket.

Ash: Pikachu blast them off with a Volt Tackle.

Pikachu: Pika (and he uses it and blast off Cassidy and Buch)

_Everyone was celebrating, Ash and Serena were sharing a hug and a kiss, while the siblings were congratulating Pikachu. Suddenly Clemont's phone started._

Ash: Clemont thank you, I am sorry if I have scream you, is that I would not be able to continue with my life without Serena. (on he grabs Serena's hand)

Clemont: Don't worry Ash.

Bonnie: Well big bro' this time you were the hero.

Serena: By the way, where have you been when Ash and I were on the waterfall?

Clemont: (nervous) Nothing important.

Bonnie: (with an evil smile) Oh really, then it would not matter if I tell to Ash and Serena what it happened?

Clemont: (still nervous) Uhh?

Bonnie: Then I will tell them.

_(Flashback time)_

_Clemont was sitting on the grass after escaping from his little sister._

Clemont: That was a close one, I am sure that Bonnie would never catch me.

Bonnie: Think it twice big bro'. (on a tree)

Clemont: How did you learn to climb trees.

Bonnie: Tell you later, but now answer me this question, do you love Korrina?

Clemont: (completely red) BONNIE I AM NOT IN LOVE OF KORRINA!

Bonnie: So why your face is red?

Clemont: Uhm?

Bonnie: (on her mind) It is like when I was talking to Serena about her feelings for Ash, she was completely red, then she admit it; and also I help her to practice for her date with Ash at Luminous city. (back to the reality) Then why you two were gone have a date when we were gone be back to Kalos?

Clemont: (still red as a tomato) I don't know what are you talking, maybe it was one of your dreams?

Bonnie: Ash and Serena were there too, and they hear you!

Clemont: That doesn't

Bonnie: Then what is this postcard that I have here? (and shows him a postcard)

Clemont: (angry, nervous and red) FROM WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?

Bonnie: When you were sleeping I always spy your bag.

Clemont: (on his mind) Note for myself, make a machine that stops Bonnie from messing on my bag.

Bonnie: And for who is? (opens the card) Oh it is for Korrina, is an invitation for a romantic dinner on one of Luminous city's cafe.

Clemont: (so red) No it is not, it should for another person. AIPOM ARM ACTIVATE. (but it fails in catching Bonnie)

Bonnie: After many times of capturing me with that arm, I have trained to dodge it. Try it better big bro'. (and runs away from Clemont)

Clemont: BONNIE! (and runs towards Clemont)

_(Flashback end)_

Clemont: (still red and nervous) That is not true Bonnie, if you have any prove, then show them the card. (on his mind) But I have it after I capture Bonnie)

Bonnie: OK here it is Ash and Serena. (and shows them the card)

Clemont: What, how did you get it, when I capture you I took away from you the card.

Bonnie: No you didn't, you took just the card, not the letter.

Ash: (on his mind, while he was reading the card) WOW, so Clemont is actually in love of Korrina, I never kmew that he had a big romantic side.

Serena: (blushing deeply, while she was reading the card on her mind) So apparently Clemont has strong feelings for Korrina, I never knew this side from him. And by the way, why did Bonnie told in front of Ash that I have been practising with her for my last date on Luminous city with Ash. (_Author: If you asked about Ash and Serena's date on Luminous city, it would be explained that on chapter 10, which would be the last one)_

Bonnie: I have to run guys, I am gone send this letter to Korrina. (and runs away)

Clemont: (angry, nervous and so red) BONNIE! (runs towards Bonnie)

Serena: Wow looks like me and Clemont have some similar characteristics, (and she blushes) no Ash don't bad understimate me, I don't like him, I just... (but she is interrupted by Ash's lips touching hers, while he caresses her face and hair)

Ash: Serena don't worry, I knew you, and for being sincere to you, in our date on Luminous city, I also have practising with some of my friends online; and also in other parts I have been practising, to try to tell you my feelings. And also when you don't use your hat and you blush, you look much beatiful.

Serena: (blushing) Ash. (and she kisses Ash back)

_On Misty's house, she was organising with May and Dawn the last parts for her plan._

Misty: Well Dawn, you have what I told you?

Dawn: Yes my leader.

Misty: Perfect, and May you have also got what I told you?

May: Yes, my princess.

Misty: Perfect we have all what we need. Now we must wait until the party starts, and we will see fireworks.

_Back to Ash and Serena, who were still kissing, they were lying on the grass, while they were seeing te sky..._

Serena: What image does those stars form?

Ash: I think it is a heart.

Serena: (blushing) Or it can be a Luvdisc.

Ash: Or it can be the collar that I gave it to you.

Serena: Yes, it can be that too. Brrr, it is too cold.

Ash: Let me take you to the hotel. (and helps her to stand up)

Serena: Ash, can you sleep with me tonight, I feel afraid without you.

Ash: (blushing) Ahhh... Ok

Serena: Thank you Ash let's go. (and holds Ash's hand)

_Here is a review for chapter 8..._

_It was midnight, it was the start of Ash's celebrating party, because of his victory on the Kalos league, there all their friends (some couldn't) were reunited, his friends from Kanto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos. Everyone was wearing formal clothes for a party. While the pokemons stayed on professor's Oak lab._

_While in another part of the party, Misty was there alone._

Misty: Laff as much as you can Ash, and pass your last day with Serena, because when the party ends up, you and Serena are not gone live anymore. This will show you to choose the correct girl, and not that stupid Serena, I still can believe what did you love from her. (and she starts connecting some cables)

You were suppost to love me, not her, why did you didn't tell me that you love me? This would be your last day Ash and Serena.

_And what did you say about it? What is going to happen on the last the chapters? Why does Misty is so crazy on the net chapter? Would next chapter would be the last day for Ash and Serena? Would the 17th movie of pokemon will show some Amourshipping moments? Would Ash win the Kalos league on Pokemon for the first time? When I would publish my story "Titanic of Amour"?_

_And about "Titanic of Amour", I will give you the last data, because I will publish it this saturday for Spanish and English version, it would take me a while, but I will try to publish it as fast as posible. And it would have a total of 16 chapters, so I would probably end this story on October, so I hope you read my story, and I will publish each chapter on saturdays (in both languages, that is why I would need so much time). Bye_


	8. Let the party start!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

P.S: I based this title on the song of Paul McCartney "Live and let die", but I change some things.

P.S.2: I also don't own Paul McCartney's song.

P.S.3: From now on, I will write my story normally, as I did it on my first stories, no dialogues. The reason is that dialogues are banned on FanFiction, I read again the rules.

P.S.4: This chapter is full of surprises, I hope you like it. Leave a review please :)

P.S.5: These last three chapter will have the same title (Live and don't leave her), but they will have a different subtitle.

Chapter 8: Live and don't leave her: "Let the party start!"

_It was a morning day for our heroes, who were sleeping the 4 on a hotel on Viridian City. And it was a special day for Ash, because today it was his celebration party for becoming the champion of Kalos, and some of his friends from all the regions that he have visited were coming to celebrate with him._

I feel that someone is hugging me-said Ash waking up, while he open his eyes completely, and saw Serena on his side, wrapping her arms around his neck. Good morning my little princess-said Ash to Serena with a smile.

Hi my blue prince-said Serena with a smile, and then she kiss Ash on the lips.

So how did you past the night loving birds-said Bonnie, who appeared surprised on the roof.

BONNIE HOW DID YOU ENTER HERE?-said surprised Ash and Serena, especially Serena, who was blushing and hiding her red face and body with the sheets of the bed.

I can't reveal my secrets-said Bonnie

Well it is not good spying us, and even when we are a couple-said Serena still blushing.

Yay, yay, yay. And what are you hiding Serena?-said with a sarcastic and curious tone.

NOTHING OF YOUR BUSINESS! BONNIE LEAVE US ALONE, OR, OR..-said Serena with her whole face red.

Well, well, I will leave you with your Ash, see ya on the wedding-said Bonnie, who disappeared again surprisely.

Now I understand why is Clemont so mad with Bonnie-said Ash.

Me too-said Serena with her face still red.

Well let's change our clothes, remember that today is my party of celebration-said Ash.

Ohh right, I have to find my vest for the party I wanna look cute-said Serena.

Serena you are already cute and beautiful-said Ash.

Aww, thanks Ash-said Serena, who give a romantic kiss on the lips.

_While Ash and Serena were changing into their formal clothes (N/A: Serena was changing on the bathroom, while Ash on the room. DON'T BAD UNDERESTIMATE IT; and also Serena decided to stop using her pink hat, because she remembered what Ash told her yesterday: "You look beautiful without your hat"), in another part of Kanto, on Misty's house, she was getting ready for her evil plan, with the help of her hypnotized slaves: May and Dawn._

Well May and Dawn, you have all the items for the plan?-asked Misty.

Yes my queen, here are the items, on this box-said May and Dawn.

Perfect, now we must go to place where it would be the party, before anyone-said Misty.

Yes my queen-said May and Dawn, and they pick up the box.

_Back to the hotel (is a hotel of Viridian City), on the reception where Ash and Serena were, with Clemont and Bonnie, they were talking about the party when suddenly Delia appears..._

Hi mom, how are you?-said Ash.

Oh hi my son, I was wanting to tell you to friends that the party is gone be on this mansion-said Delia, and she shows Ash and his friends a photo with the address of the mansion.

WOW mom, how did you get the money for this?-asked Ash, while his friends were completely amazed.

Let's just say that I have a friend that was letting me a favor-said Delia.

OK-said Ash.

Ohh, and just one more thing, your friends are waiting you on the airport, go ahead my son-said Delia, and she leaves the hotel.

Thanks mom. Well let's go to the airport-said Ash.

_On the airport of Kanto, Ash and the others (the pokemons stayed with on the hotel talking and playing with the other pokemons) were already there, waiting for the arrival of Ash's friends from all the regions. _

Ladies and gentleman, the airplane with the destination to Kanto, has already arrived safetely-said a lady by a microphone.

_And suddenly a wave of girls from the plane appeared in front of Ash, and they inmediately catch Ash and they start fighting for him. (N/A: Don't ask me who, because it will take a while, I will say that every of those girls have a crush on Ash, and they were too crazy for Ash)_

Take it easy I have missed you too, but you don't have to act like that, because...-said Ash, while he was trying to survive on the circle of girls; while Clemont and Bonnie have a anime drop, and Serena was getting jealous. And then Ash got interrupted by Bonnie.

Hey all of you, you can't have Ash, because he has already a girlfriend, who is this girl on my side and she is called Serena-said angry Bonnie.

_After this new from Bonnie, the wave of now depressed and with thirsty of anger girls, change their objective from Ash to Serena, and they all go ahead to her, but they were stopped from the group of male friends from Ash, before Serena would probably die. Ash inmediately run to Serena to check if she was right._

Serena are you alright?-asked Ash.

Yes Ash, thank you-said Serena, while she hugged Ash; and this make the mob of girls more angry.

Ash a little help-said Stephan.

Yeah, we can't stop them forever-said Cameron.

Looks that you have choosen some crazy girls for friends Ash-said Ritchie.

Thanks you guys too-said Ash.

Well it is time for the science to help true love with the sleeping machine-said Clemont while he showed his machine, but his comment of "true love" made the girl's anger change from Pyroar, to a Mega-Charizard X or Y.

Well but make it work, we can't hold it so much time, because of your comment-said Max.

Sleeping machine, ON-said Clemont, and he activate his machine which work, it left the bunch of angry "Mega-Charizard" girls, and it also caught the guys. Upps, sorry guys, Ash, Serena are you OK?-asked Clemont.

Yes, thanks Clemont-said Ash.

Finally one of your machines didn't explode-said Serena.

_Or at least that's what she thought, because Clemont's machine started to smell like wood burned, and then it explode, which woke up everyone and leave them with an afro hair style, (except for Ash and Serena, Ash played the heroe again and saved Serena, again) which make the whole girls (except for Bonnie, she was already accustomed to her brother's machine explotion) to scream, and swap again their target from Serena, now to Clemont. _

Why all my machines leave me with big troubles-he cried while he was running from the now "Yvetal" rage girls. This left what it was missing from Ash's friends, Serena and Ash with an anime drop.

Who was that one Ash?-asked Barry.

He is a friend of Kalos-said Ash, who was still on the floor hugging Serena.

And hey, why did you didn't tell us that you have a girlfriend Ash?-asked Gary.

Well is that...-said nervous Ash, while Serena was blushing; but he got interrupted by Bonnie, who was still on the airport.

Well is that he have declare to Serena 2 days ago, with a collar that Ash gave to Serena, it cost so much money-said Bonnie with a smile.

Aww, Ash has a lovely part, that is new from you. And who is this little girl?-said Barry.

She is Clemont's sister, the guy who is right now running for his life from the angry mob of Ash's female friends-said Serena.

OK-said Barry.

Well let's go to the hotel, where we are going to past until Ash's party starts-said Ritchie.

Right. Are you coming Ash?-asked Cameron.

I will catch you later-said Ash.

OK, bye-said everyone, including Bonnie, while they leave Ash and Serena alone.

I am sorry for what it had happened Serena, I never thought that my female friends have a crush on me-said Ash.

Don't worry Ash, while I am with you I will be right-said Serena, while she hugged Ash. Well let's go to the hotel to catch your friends-said Serena.

Are you sure, I don't want that one of my female friends to catch you, and have a fight-said Ash.

Those girls are already busy in trying to kill Clemont, let's go-said with a happy smile Serena.

Ohhh, right let's go Serena-said Ash, and she and he leave the airport holding hands.

_Moving to the mansion where is gone be Ash's party. It was completely empty, and it was elegant with 3 floors for a different activity, on the 3rd floor was gone be the party. Suddenly, Misty, May and Dawn appeared on the entrance of the mansion with a big box of wodden. Yeah, it was the second part of their plan._

Part two of the plan starts now, we will put the box of items inside the mansion, and then we will start putting them on the 3 floors of the mansion, and finally connect them with this control (she is holding the control remote)-said Misty. Did you two understand?-asked Misty.

We understand clearly my god-said May and Dawn.

Perfect, now let's get in-said Misty.

But m'am how are we gone enter there if it is locked?-asked May.

With these pokemons. Psyduck and Starmie I choose you-said Misty, and she summoned her pokemons. With their psychic powers, they will unlocked the door and we will enter. Now both of you use physic-said Misty. And her pokemons succesfully open the door.

Now let's enter-said Misty, and she, May and Dawn entered to the mansion.

_Inside the mansion..._

Now each of us are gone put 6 of these items there. I will take this floor, May you the second, and Dawn you the third one-said Misty.

Yes, m'am-said May and Dawn, and they went to their assigned floors.

_20 minutes later, the 3 of them have finished installing each item on the floor, and now it was missing just to connect the items with the control remote..._

Well now let's connect it to this control-said Misty, while she was working on it.

What the hell, we must wait until 12:00 p.m. to activate this?-said angry Misty.

What is wrong my god-said Dawn.

This stupid control system has to load and it will take so long-said Misty. Well whatever, I will have to wait until that time, so by now the plan is already done-said Misty.

Now what we are gone do my supremancy-said May and Dawn.

Well I am gone find my vest for the party, while you 2 are not gone remember anything that you have done, and you will just remember that you got under a short coma-said Misty.

Yes and bye m'am-said May and Dawn, and they fall on the floor.

It was easier than I thought-said Misty.

_Back to Ash and Serena, who have already reached to the hotel, where Ash's friend were staying until Ash's party was over._

Hello everyone we are back-said Ash.

WOW Ash how did you pass with Serena without any of your female friends have notice you?-asked everyone amazed.

We didn't find any of them-said Serena.

Maybe they are already roasting Clemont's body-said Bonnie.

No, I have survived from that angry mob-said Clemont, who appeared from the door entrance, with his clothes damaged with scratches, and some burns.

WOW big bro, how did you survive, I was right now telling everyone that you were being toasted by those girls?-said and asked Bonnie.

Well as you see I survived-said Clemont victoriously.

And how did you live if you are too slow?-asked Bonnie.

I even don't know how it happened-said Clemont; and he started to relate how did he survived.

_(Flashback time)_

_In another part of Kanto, far from the airport, Clemont was running for his life from a mob of Ash's female friends, who were really angry with Clemont, because of what did his machine did to their hairs._

How can you still running after so much?-asked Clemont exhausted, but he was still running.

Charizard use flamethrower-said angry Liza.

_And it was super efective on Clemont, who got some burns of low level, but he keep running._

Are everyone of you so crazy?-asked angry Clemont

_But the mob didn't answered Clemont, and they keep running and they were getting really close to Clemont, but suddenly a sphere that came from the sky crushed on the ground and send flying (like team rocket) some of the bunch of girls to the sky, and some got stunned. While for Clemont, he was sent by the force of that sphere to a bush, but on that bush there was a sleeping Persian, who angrily start scrathing Clemont while he was trying to escape now from that Persian._

Why does this happens to me always!-screamed Clemont, who decided to go to the hotel.

_(Flashback end)_

Ohh so that explains the burns and the scratches on your clothes-said Bonnie.

Wow that was an awesome story-said Max.

And do you know from who came that sphere that save your life?-asked Gary.

I don't know that-answered Clemont.

And at what time it will start the party Ash?-asked Bonnie.

It starts at 8:30 p.m.-said Ash.

OK, so now what are we gone do?-asked Barry.

I don't know-said Ash.

Should we find your female friends bodies?-asked Gary.

Why not-said Ash with a happy smile, as he, his friends and Serena were going to the forest, to find Ash's female friends.

_At the forest, Ash and his friends have already found every female friend of Ash, who tried to kill Clemont. (N/A: They are all alive, but a little bit dizzy)_

Oh, hi everyone, so you are still alive?-asked Ash to the group of girls.

Ohh, ASH-said exited every of the girls, who decided to go to catch Ash again.

Oh, come on, I thought that you already know that I have a girlfriend-said Ash who was dodging with Serena the obsesed girls.

WHAT, WHO IS THAT GIRL?!-said loudly and angry the whole bunch of girls.

Uhmm, Ash I think that the whole girls have lost their memories when that sphere crashed on them-said silently Clemont.

And now we should start running-said Bonnie.

No Bonnie, I think that if they don't know that Serena is Ash's girlfriend, they cannot do anything-said silently Clemont to Bonnie.

Who is your girlfriend Ash, and where is she?!-said angry they whole girls.

You think that I am an idiot, if I tell you that what you are gone do to her?-said Ash.

Well is that,-said nervous the girls, who didn't have anything to say to justify.

Ha ha, you don't have anything to say, just accept that, Ash is happy with Serena on his side-said Bonnie, who didn't think of what she have said.

SO WHO IS SERENA?-said the whole girls, but when they saw that the honey hair girl on Ash's side (Serena, those girls still don't know who was Serena) was really nervous and was also holding Ash's hand, while she was seeing Ash with a nervous face; and they went with the conclusion that that honey hair girl was Serena, Ash's girfriend. Oh right you Serena (pointing to the honey hair girl) prepare for...-said the girls, but they got interrupted by Ash.

OK that's it, why do you are obsesed with me, why don't you accept that I love Serena, and if you don't, well let me convince you everyone-said Ash, and he turned to see Serena, and kiss her so romanticly, that she blushed so much, while the boys were happy for Ash and Serena, the girls finally got convinced that Ash truthly loves Serena, and they even let a little smile.

From all the kisses that we had, this one was the most romantic Ash-said Serena.

I agree-said Ash, and suddenly Liza approaches to Ash and Serena.

Ash, Serena, me in representation of all of Ash's female friends want to say sorry-said Liza.

Thanks Liza, you and all the girls are still invited to the party-said Ash.

Thanks Ash-said Liza. And at what time does it starts the party?-asked Liza.

It starts in 2 hours-said Ash.

2 hours!, we should start getting dressed up-said the whole bunch of girls.

Well go to the hotel on Viridian city, everyone is already registred there-said Ash.

OK-said the girls and they disappeared so fast.

_After 2 hours of swaping clothes for the girls, while for the boys they just select good clothes; everyone was on the mansion where Ash's party would be (N/A: The pokemons from the trainers stayed on Professor Oak's lab). Everyone was there, wearing formal clothes for this party, at exception of Serena, who have not arrived yet._

I wonder where Serena could be, I get really worried when she takes so much time-said Ash in front of the door.

Hey Ash come here the party have already started-said Stephan, who was with the guys.

Ohh, I am coming is that I am waiting for two persons-said Ash, and then suddenly a girl approaches to Ash.

To who are you waiting Ash?-asked the girl, Ash inmediately recognize the voice's girl.

Oh there you are Serena, I was so worried for...-said Ash and he turned back his head to se Serena, and he got a big surprise of Serena.

_She was wearing a pink vest, with different tonalities of pink in some parts, while her hair was tied like when she is cooking. Ash's expression, well let's say that he got so petrified of Serena's beauty._

Wow Serena you look so beautiful and cute, I don't have any other kind of words to describe you-said Ash with a little bit of blushing.

Thanks Ash-said Serena blushing too. But you said that you were waiting someone else appart from me, who is it?-asked Serena.

Ohh, let me explain you-said Ash, and he got closer to Serena, and he starts to whisper on her ear who was that person and why. And know you understand?-asked Ash.

Ohh Ash it is perfect, you are always so caring for your friends, and that is what I love from you-said Serena, while she was hugging Ash.

Thanks Serena, I also love that from you, you are always so caring with the others too-said Ash, and he kept staring at Serena, until someone knocked the door. I will go-said Ash and he opens the door, and apperantly, it ws the person who Ash was waiting for. Well thanks for coming to the party-said Ash.

No thanks to you Ash, for this party, and also for helping me with my relationship-said ?

Well there is no problem, I now understand the romance thing. Now let me present you with everyone-said Ash. Serena you want to come too?-asked Ash.

Of course Ash-said Serena.

_While in another part of the mansion..._

Laff as much as you can Ash, and pass your last day with Serena, because when the party ends up, you and Serena are not gone live anymore. This will show you to choose the correct girl, and not that stupid Serena, I still can believe what did you love from her. (and she starts connecting some cables)

You were suppost to love me, not her, why did you didn't tell me that you love me? This would be your last day Ash and Serena-said Misty.

_Well this is all for now my friends, I won't give a preview for the next 2 episodes, but a hint: The special guest is a girl, she is in love of one of Ash's companion, her hair is tied up, and she is als . If you now what does those 2 words says, this will give you the answer, and also leave your review please, if the reviews are more, I will publish the last 2 chapters as fast as posible, and I promise you that I will end this story before August. And also if you want to join an Amourshipping group, well put on Google Amourshipping and select the option that has "blogocio amourshipping tema oficial" thanks for all and see ya later :) Ohh, and also an extra thing, I got a big announcement to do: I have already confirmed two more stories which are titled: "Medieval chronicles of a true love" and "A year on the school with you". So these 2 stories I will give you the information on my profile, which will appear later. And the date, I don't have it already, but I may start on August or September, I will try my best, because these 2 stories I want them to be one of my best work, so see ya later until the end of this story :) :D ; )_

_AMOURSHIPPING 4 EVER AND EVER._


	9. Our last time together, or not

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

_Ok so before I start this story, I wanna thank to everyone who have saw this story and have also leave a review, I have never thought of how many views this story could have, more than 7000, and also I thank your reviews, if I get some time, I will correct the grammar errors of this story, I promise. :) And I also want to answer a question that a person put on the reviews: "Why did Justin Bieber appear on one of these chapters?": ANSWER: Well I was wanting to put something of comedy on this story, and I also was wanting to free the rage that I had on the day that I publish the chapter where Justin Bieber appeared. If any other person wants to make a question, well leave a review with your question, or send me a private message and I will answer to you :D_

_P.S: I am sorry, I was gone finish this story, but the idiot of my little brother was making me trouble to finish up with this story._

_Chapter 9: Live and don't leave her: "Our last time, or not"_

_It have already started Ash's party, almost everyone was there wearing formal clothes. And after the arrive of Serena and Ash's special guest, the 3 (and Ash too) decided to go where the rest of Ash's friend where..._

_With Ash's friends..._

So Clemont you are an inventor?-asked Gary.

Yeah I am, during my trip on Kalos with Ash, Serena and Bonnie, I have designed different kinds of machines-said Clemont.

And every of those machines at the end they explode-said Bonnie, who appeared mysteriously, and this comment made everyone laughed a lot.

Bonnie! From where did you come from?!-said angry and embarrassed Clemont.

Well it is the truth; and I also cannot reveal my secrets-said Bonnie.

And what else does it happened to your big brother Bonnie-asked curiously Cameron.

Let me remind, oh I have asked to any random girl to be his girlfriend or to marry him-said Bonnie, and this comment made more laughs from everyone.

STOP IT BONNIE, YOU ARE SO LUCKY THAT I DON'T HAVE MY BAG RIGHT NOW-said even more angry and embarrassed Clemont.

And any of those girls have accepted-asked Ritchie.

I couldn't find out, because at the end, Clemont uses his Aipom arm to take me far from the girl-said Bonnie.

WAIT, your brother has an Aipom arm?-asked Barry.

No you silly, is one of his invention that I can still figure out why it didn't explode-said Bonnie.

Bonnie cut it off-said Clemont.

Fine, but one last thing I want to say: My brother have finally found a girlfriend by itself-said Bonnie.

What the heck? Bonnie that is not true-said nervous and angry Clemont.

Ohhh really, so how did you explain this invitation for a dinner on Luminous city-said Bonnie.

How did you get that?-said angry and confused Clemont. I thought that I hide it-thought Clemont.

I can't reveal my secrets-said Bonnie. And does everyone wants to know who is the lucky girl?-asked Bonnie, while everyone was wanting to know, except for Clemont.

Bonnie don't say it-warning Clemont to his little sister.

And the girl's name is...-said Bonnie, but her mouth was covered by Clemont's hand, so she won't say the girl's name.

Don't even try to say it-said Clemont.

_Suddenly Ash, Serena and another girl (Ash's special guest) entered where Clemont and the rest of Ash's friends were._

Clemont?-asked the girl.

That voice, can it be-thought Clemont, while he turn his head to see the girl. Korrina-said amazed of Korrina's dress (she was wearing a white vest and her hair style was the same). Wow, you look beautiful-said Clemont. Wait, why did I say that in front of everyone-thougth Clemont.

Ohh, thanks-said Korrina blushing a little bit.

But how did you came here?-asked Clemont.

Well Ash invite me, so I can be with you-said Korrina.

What, and why Ash you didn't tell me?-asked Clemont.

So it can be a surprise-said Ash.

Ohh, OK-said Clemont.

Well now that we are all what should we do?-asked Ash.

Let's play truth or dare-said Bonnie.

That sounds good-said Gary.

Yeah let's go-said Liza.

OK, but in another part, this part is too small. Follow me-said Ash, while he was exiting with the others.

_While on the entrance of the mansion, two girls have entered late for the party..._

I thought that we were late, but well here we are, this mansion is awesone, right Dawn-said the girl.

I agree May, and also I want to say to a guy that is here that I love him-said Dawn.

Oh me too Dawn-said May.

Well let's go upstairs, I am sure that Ash is there-said Dawn.

OK, let's go-said May.

_Upstairs, at the 3rd floor, the group was on a bigger room to play, and everyone was sitting on a chair. But suddenly two girls entered to the room._

Tahh Dahh, Ash we are here-said at the same time Dawn and May, while the 2 were wanting to hug Ash but they crashed each other, and they saw that Serena was so close with him.

Oh, hi May and Dawn, why were you so late?-asked Ash.

Well I don't know how to explain it, but me and Dawn woke up on Misty's house-said May.

Yeah, we can't remember anything that happened to us-said Dawn.

OK-said Ash. So you two want to play truth or dare?-asked Ash to May and Dawn.

Yeah that sounds great-said May. My perfect oportunity so Ash can know my feelings for him-thought May.

It sounds fun-said Dawn. After this Ash and me would become a couple-thought Dawn.

_Now everyone that everyone were sitting on the chairs, the game was about to start. It was 11:45 p.m. It was missing 15 minutes for Misty's plan to began._

Well let's start, everyone knows the rules?-asked Ash.

Yeah, but how are we gone figure if someone is saying the truth or a lie-asked Bonnie.

Mhh, mhh, mhh, well now everything is possible with the power of science, with this, the liar detector-said Clemont, showing his little machihe that have the form of a collar. With just wearing it, it will work. If it turns color red, is a lie, and if it turns green, the person is saying the truth-said Clemont.

It will explode, but let's test it first-said Bonnie.

I will test it-said Stephan.

OK Stephan, have you ever wear like a woman?

That is not truth-said Stephan, but the collar said another thing, it turned red; which caused many laughts.

Ah quit it-said Stephan.

OK I am next-said Max. Brock truth or dare?-asked Max.

Dare-said Brock.

OK, you have to get a girl's phone number-said Max.

That is easy-said Brock.

With your Croagunk on his pokeball-said Max.

Oh man-said Brock, while he was leaving the room to get a girl's phone number.

Why with his Croagunk?-asked Ritchie.

Because each time that Brock tries to cautivate a woman, Croagunk every time punches him-answered Max.

I see-said Ritchie.

Well it is my turn-said Kenny. Barry truth or dare?-asked Kenny.

Truth-said Barry, and he get the collar and put it on his neck.

It is truth that Ash is better than you on battles?-asked Kenny.

No he is not-said Barry.

Yes he is, and it is not necesary to wear the collar-said everyone, except for Ash. Now Barry was feeling sad.

My turn-said Bonnie. Big bro' truth or dare?-asked Bonnie.

Truth-said Clemont, while he was putting the collar around his neck.

OK, are you in love of a girl in special?-asked Bonnie.

Uhmmm...-said Clemont so red and nervous. Can it be another question?-asked Clemont.

Fine-said Bonnie. Would you kiss a girl in special? and if you say yes, kiss her right now-said Bonnie.

WHAT?!-said Clemont. But that is a truth and a dare-said Clemont.

The rules says that if you want to skip a truth, you have to do a dare and another truth-said Bonnie.

Uhhmmm-said Clemont.

The clock is tickling Clemont, we don't have until tomorrow-said Bonnie.

_Everyone was focusing on Clemont, specially a blonde girl, with a white vest sitting next to him. Suddenly, Clemont without thinking anymore kiss Korrina on the lips, causing her to blush so much. Everyone was with the eyes opened like plates, especially Bonnie, Ash and Serena, who always thought that Clemont had a heart of a robot. When they broke the kiss, the room started to smell like burned wood, everyone thought that it was Clemont's invention (as always), but it was not this time Clemont's machine, it was mansion that was getting burned, and then a big explotion was sounded, yes it was 12:00 p.m. the plan of Misty was to blow up the whole mansion and also burn it, with everyone inside no matter who was there. Everyone got stunned by a little time. When Ash woke up, there was a black smoke covering the room (and obviously the whole mansion), and also saw that Serena was still on the floor stunned._

Serena are you alright?-asked worried Ash.

Yes Ash-said Serena.

We have to go, I don't know where are the others, but we must find them-said Ash.

I saw some of them, before I got stunned, exiting-said Serena.

OK, we are right now on the 3rd floor, we must go to the first floor and then find the exit. Let's go Serena-said Ash.

Yes Ash-said Serena, while she and Ash were going to the exit.

_Out of the room, it was still covered by the smoke, it was a completely disaster, there was fire every part, and it looks that the roof was gone fall._

We have to go carefully, the roof is not gone support by so much time Serena, hold my hand-said Ash.

Yes Ash-said Serena, and she grab Ash's hand.

_When they were walking, the saw 2 girls on the floor, they were May and Dawn._

Ohh no, May, Dawn are you alright?-asked Ash to them.

Ash I will always be OK when you are on our side-said May.

You are my prince, because..-said Dawn.

I LOVE YOU-said the 2 at the same time, and when they were wanting to kiss Ash, they notice two things: The feelings of May and Dawn to Ash, and that Ash was holding Serena's hand, while she was cuddling her head on Ash.

Why are you Serena grabbing Ash's hand? And also, what did you have said Dawn?-asked with an angry tone May.

What problem do you have May, Ash obviously loves and not you-said with an angry tone Dawn .And why are you Serena cuddling on Ash?-asked Dawn with the same tone.

I don't know if you are informed of two things May and Dawn: This mansion is burning right now; and two Serena is my girlfriend-interrupted Ash.

WHAT, WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY GIRLFRIEND?!-cried at the same time May and Dawn with so much rage on their body.

I show to everyone, I thought you were there-said Ash.

Ash we must leave this floor, the roof is gone fall-said Serena.

NO-said Dawn.

Yeah none of us are gone leave this floor until you explain this to us-said May.

Are you crazy?-asked Ash. If we stay in this floor we are gone die-said Ash.

No matter-said May

Explain yourself-said Dawn.

You are not the same girls that I meet on Hoenn and Sinnoh. Serena let's go-said Ash deceptionated, while he was going with Serena (still holding her hand) to the ladders.

NOT SO FAST!-said May while she was grabbing Serena, and Dawn was taking a knife from her clothes.

SERENA! LEAVE HER ALONE SHE HAVE NOT DONE ANYTHING BAD TO YOU!-said angry Ash.

Or you explain us, or you lose her forever-warned Dawn.

_This was a really difficult moment for the champ of Kalos, his and his girlfriend's life were in danger. Suddenly some pieces of the floor fall where Serena, May and Dawn where, Ash inmediately go to rescue Serena._

SERENA NO!-cried Ash worried, while he was digging to find Serena. Please don't leave me-said Ash who was about to cry.

_But suddenly someone was moving from the pieces, would it be Serena, May or Dawn. And surprisely was Serena._

SERENA. I am glad ou are OK-said Ash, and went directly to see how Serena was, and then he hug her.

Thanks Ash for rescuing me-said Serena, who gave Ash a quick peck on the lips.

We must leave Serena-said Ash.

And May and Dawn?-asked Serena surprised, because Ash would never leave his friends.

They are not the same girls that I met, they try to kill you, and risk our lifes. They are not my friends anymore. We must leave-said Ash.

OK-said Serena, while she and Ash were going through the ladders to the 2nd floor.

_While Ash and Serena were going to next floor, outside of the burning building, all of Ash's friends were there, some with burns over their body, others with marks of the pieces that fall from the roof, etc. _

Ohh, I wonder if my brother, Korrina, Ash and Serena are OK, it have past so much time-said worried Bonnie, who was about to cry.

Don't worry Bonnie-said Liza.

Yeah, I have already call the police, the ambulance and the fireman to help us-said Gary.

_Suddenly, from the door someone appeared. It was Clemont carrying Korrina on his arms._

BROTHER-said Bonnie, who inmediately ran to hug her brother and saw him carrying Korrina. Are you OK?-asked Bonnie.

I don't care how I am, I am worried for Korrina, when the explotion began she have not woke unp, so I decided to carry her all the way through the exit-said Clemont with something of red on his face. Does someone have called the ambulance?-asked Clemont.

Yeah, they are coming as fast as they can-said Gary.

OK-said Clemont. Don't worry Korrina, I am not gone let you to suffer this again-thought Clemont, and his little sister notice how Clemont was seeing at Korrina.

WOW my brother have really impressed me this time, he have shown so much braveness under this type of situations, and all is because he can't live in a world without Korrina-thought Bonnie.

_Back to Ash and Serena (still holding hands). They were on the last floor, they were near to the exit door._

We are gone made it Serena-said Ash.

Yes we are Ash-said Serena. And after this, are we going have a date Ash-asked Serena.

Yes we will Serena, I promise it-said Ash.

_But suddenly a girl with an orange hair appeared, it was Misty._

Misty you are still alive-said Ash.

Of course Ash-said Misty.

Well the exit is near us, let's go-said Ash.

Of course we 3 can leave easily this place, saddly that is not going to happen, because just one of us is going to leave this place alive, while the other 2 are going to die burned alive-said Misty, who was holding something on her back.

What are talking Misty?-asked Ash.

The person who is going to leave this place alive, is the same person who cause 2 youngs as you to lose their plane. The person who is going to leave this place alive, is the same person who tried to kill with 2 other youngs, a young girl with a stupid honey hair. The person who is going to leave this place alive, is the same person who make 3 fake photos of a boy kissing 3 different girls, that make his girlfriend thought that her boyfriend had betrayed her. That person who is going to leave this place alive, is the same person who planned to explode and burn this mansion no mattering who were there-said Misty with a evil smile.

You, who could you do all of this to me, Serena, and my friends. I cannot believe this from you Misty-said Ash after thinking on all what Misty have said.

I did all of this, because of your f#$%&amp;*= slutty girlfriend Serena-said angry Misty. What does she have that I don't have?-asked Misty. She have a plane chest than any other girl on the world, she has a stupid obsesion with dressing anything thinking that she looks so hot, she just thinks on you and not on her friends? What, what do you love from that b&amp;$#+?-asked so angry and blinded by her own rage Misty.

How could say that to her. First of all, she doesn't have any kind of obsesion with trying clothes and thinking that she looks always good, she is really cute with anything that she wears, and she doesn't presumes it in front of everyone. Second, she doesn't always thinks on me, she thinks on her friends too, and even if she has to risk her life for that, she would; and also I am not perfect, I have demostrate that I can be a completely idiot many times. Also, this might be pervert, sorry if I have said something wrong Serena, she doesn't have a plane chest. And finally if you want to know why I am in love of Serena, well let me tell you that I have met her before you, May, Dawn and Iris, she is my childhood friend and my childhood crush too. When she left Kanto, m heart was completely broken, but when I met her back on Kalos, my hheart reborn. During my Kalos travel, me and Serena share many romantic moments, it is truth we got problems, but at the end of my travel, before leaving Kalos, I was more in love of my beautiful princess, that I was not gone leave her. I love you Serena, all what I have tell you to defend you from that "maniac", is because I love you, I will protect you at any moment and also I will not leave you-said Ash.

Ash..-said blushing so much, that she hugged and kissed Ash so romanticly.

Thank you, I also love you Ash-said Serena.

ENOUGH-screamed angrily Misty, while she was showing a pistol from her hand that was on her back. Ash, you are an idiot you think all what you said was gone make me change my mind, well now say one last wish you and Serena. This is your last time together-said Misty, while she was pointing her pistol to Ash and Serena.

_But suddenly, big pieces from the 2nd floor fall and crashed on Misty, covering all of her body, except her hand with the pistol._

Serena we must leave, this place is about to crash-said Ash.

_But when they were continuing, the sound of a pistol was noticed, the bullet crashed on Serena's leg, making her fall._

SERENA!-screamed worried Ash.

Ash, leave me you are gone die too, the floor is falling-said Serena.

_To be continue..._

_So yeah I know I cut the suspense, what is going to happen next, well I will give you the hint that it will have many flashbacks. I got this final parts on a friends speech (the speech doesn't belongs to me, but it really inspired me). I wanna thank him, this chapter if it gets many views and reviews, I will dedicate it to you, thanks Torvic, and see ya everyone on the 31 of July._


	10. Between two worlds

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

**_So this is the final part of this story, what does it will happen to Ash and Serena, does they have _**

**_P.S: This chapter may confuse you, but I will explain you at the end, what does it happens if you need help. Read until the end. _**

**_P.S.2: Thanks for the reviews, I am now writing my stories with the tools of Fanfiction, and I will fix the other stories, so keep reading my stories._**

* * *

_Chapter 10: Live and don't leave her: "Between two worlds"_

_The scenario now is a forest with many trees and bushes._

"Uh, how did I reach here, the only thing I remember is the party, then there was the explosion, and I was with Serena.."-said Ash. "SERENA, WHERE IS SHE, DID WE SURVIVE?-cried Ash.

_But suddenly he hears a voice of a little girl screaming._

"Uh, that voice is familiar to me, would it be... Serena!"-said Ash, and he inmediately runs where that voice comes from.

_When he reaches where the voice comes from, he saws a little girl, with a short honey hair, with saphire eyes, and wearing a pink vest, and a straw hat. It was Serena when she was a little girl._

"What? How does Serena turned into a little girl?"-said Ash.

_Suddenly he sees that a bush is moving, and then he sees a little boy coming throught there. He has a raven hair, brown eyes, and wears blue shorts, and a red and yellow combination t-shirt. _

"That little boy is... Me?"-said Ash confused. "Wait a second... This is the moment when me and Serena got met, this is Professor's Oak summer camp"-said Ash loudly.

* * *

_Now with little Ash and Serena (A/N: Music theme: Laverre City)_

"Poliwag"-said little Ash, and then he sees little Serena near a tree. "Hey are you alright? My name is Ash, and yours, what is wrong"-said and asked little Ash to lttle Serena.

"I hurt my leg"-said little Serena with some tears on her face.

"Don't worry this will help"-said little Ash, and he takes from his pants a blue handkerchief (that was familiar to the young Ash, as he was seeing little Ash and Serena), and ties it on the hurt leg of little Serena. "Now?-asked little Ash to little Serena, but she says no. "Well let's try does: Pain, pain, go away"-said little Ash, while he was moving his arms like doing a spell.

"Ow, it is no use, I can't stand up"-said little Serena.

"Never give up, until the end"-said little Ash standing up, and offering little Serena his hand to stand up.

_For a little time of thinking, Serena decided to correspond the hand, but she was a little bit of afraid, so Ash decided to pick her hand and impulse her to stand up, but he impulse her to his arms. During that time when Serena was on Ash's arms she felt love for the raven hair boy, the same as Ash for the honey hair girl._

* * *

_Back to Ash..._

"So this is how I met Serena, it is really different than the version that she told me, this time I could have see it, and feel it to. When I hug her, I feel over my body something beautiful. I hope I can see her if she is OK"-said Ash.

_Suddenly when he saw that his little version of himself and Serena's were walking back to the camp (holding hands each other), a big and shine light covered them and all the space incluiding Ash._

"What the..."-said Ash, but he was interrupted by the shiny light...

* * *

_The space swaps into a big city with many lights covering every street; it was also the afternoon. Ash appeared there without knowing what was happening._

"OK this is really strange, first I was on a forest, now I am in a city, this is something familiar for me, I remember that I have been here many times, this is...Luminous city"-said Ash while he was walking directly to the Pokemon Center. "But there is also something that is not clear for me, when I talk outloud on the forest, why does my little version of myself and Serena didn't hear me?"-asked to himself Ash.

_Inside the Pokemon Center..._

"Well maybe I can talk to someone for help"-said Ash, and when he open the door, he saw some really familiar faces. "SERENA, CLEMONT, BONNIE, finally I have found..."-cried Ash, but he also sees another tipical face. "What now way, how I am there"-said Ash, when he sees himself with his friends. "Maybe I should hear that conversation"-said Ash, as he approaches to his friends and himself.

* * *

_With Ash, Serena, Bonnie and Clemont..._

"Here are the keys of the room, have a nice night"-said Nurse Joy.

"Thanks Nurse Joy"-said the 4 going to their respecting rooms (Ash and Clemont, Serena and Bonnie).

* * *

_Back to the actual Ash..._

"Oh man, now where should I go"-said Ash, while he was thinking. "OK, I will go to see Clemont and me, I am myself or, whatever"-said Ash, as he followed himself and Clemont.

* * *

_With Ash and Clemont..._

"Well congratulations man, you have the 8 badges, now you can enter to the Pokemon League"-said Clemont.

"Thanks Clemont, but I could have enter to the Pokemon League without Serena. If she have not appear when I lost my first gym battle, I would have lost the chance to enter to the league and also lost her"-said Ash blushing a little bit.

"Ash do you love Serena?"-asked Clemont.

"WHAT?!"-said Ash blushing.

"Come on be sincere to me"-said Clemont.

"OK I kind of love her"-said Ash.

"Kind of.."-said Clemont.

"Fine I love her a lot, but I don't know if she feels the same for me, I mean, she is really beautiful and cute and I don't think that she will be interested in a guy like me"-said Ash.

"Ash don't be like that I am sure that she also likes you. I think I have an idea to know if she likes you too"-said Clemont.

"And what is your idea?"-asked Ash.

"Ask her on a date tonight"-said Clemont.

"That is an excellent idea, but if she asks why, what should I tell her"-said and then asked Ash.

"Tell her that you want to thank her, for helping you on your gym battles"-said Clemont.

"Thanks Clemont, you really know so much of love and even you don't like anyone"-said Ash.

"Thanks Ash, now go for her"-said Clemont.

"Thanks"-said Ash while he was going to see Serena.

* * *

_Back to the original Ash..._

"So this is when I told to Clemont my feelings for Serena, and he help me too. I wonder what does Serena is talking to Bonnie"-said Ash, and he leaves the room and decides to go to Serena and Bonnie's room.

_Inside Serena and Bonnie's room, Ash have already entered and he is listening Serena and Bonnie's conversation._

"It is really awesome that Ash have finally reach to the Pokemon League, am I right Serena?"-said and asked Bonnie to Serena who was thinking about Ash.

"Yeah that is good for him, all his hard work have gave him fruits. He have worked so hard to reach there, I wonder if I could do something special for him"-said Serena.

"... Serena, can I ask you something?"-asked Bonnie.

"Yeah you can Bonnie"-said Serena.

"Do you love Ash?"-asked Bonnie.

"WHAT?!"-said Serena, while she was blushing so much.

"Come on I might be young, but I know so much about love. Also during our travel on Kalos you have been worrying so much for him, remember when we where on a cave and Ash went to another dimension, you got so worried on never seeing him again, after what you two had past when you were kids"-said Bonnie.

"But..."-said Serena still red, but she got interrupted by Bonnie.

"And also remember when we met different girls, you were really jealous of them, overall that girl called Millefeui, she told you that if you didn't tell Ash what do you feel for him, she was gone tell him what does she felt for him. I heard of what she told you"-said Bonnie.

"Uh.."-said Serena, but she got interrupted again by Bonnie.

"And remember when we took a photo when we were with Korrina, I saw you to get closer to Ash, and also that you were admiring the photo and blushing too"-said Bonnie.

"..."-though Serena.

"And remember when you..."-said Bonnie, but this time Serena interrupted her.

"Fine, yeah you have many clues of my childhood crush on Ash"-said Serena completely red.

"Point for Bonnie"-said victoriously Bonnie.

"But I don't know if he also loves me too, I mean the boys doesn't know what is love, or maybe after all my tries to be with Ash, he could have probably fall in love of any other girl that he met on his journeys, or even of his female partners"-said Serena deceptionated.

"Serena I don't think so, I mean what boy would not be in love of you, you are really beautiful, cute, you have a nice personality, and also the most important fact that diference you from all the other girls that Ash have met. You know him since you two were kids. Trust me, I have seen on TV many cases that childhood friends end together"-said Bonnie.

"So do you think that he is also in love of me?"-asked Serena.

"I am, and for been sure I will tell him what do you feel for him right now"-said Bonnie.

"Bonnie now, I have to do it"-said Serena with her face red.

"Just joking, ask him a date, and if he asks you why, well tell him that you need to talk to him about somethin important"-said Bonnie.

"That is a good idea Bonnie, thanks, but I need to get another dress"-said Serena.

"First ask him, then the dress. And now run Serena Ketchum"-said Bonnie.

"Thanks Bonnie"-said Serena blushing, while she was going to see Ash.

* * *

_Back to the original Ash..._

"I think what it comes next"-said Ash with a smile as he goes to see himself and Serena.

_When Ash and Serena exit from their rooms, they got crashed against each other (N/A: They were on rooms in front of the other) and their hats fall on the floor the same as them._

"Ow, oh, hi Serena"-said Ash, as he admire Serena's hair without her hat. "She really looks beautiful without her hat"-thought Ash blushing a little.

"Oh hi Ash"-said Serena blushing.

"And where is your hat Serena?"-asked Ash.

"Yours too is missing"-said Serena. "Oh there is my hat (near Ash)"-said Serena, as she approaches to Ash.

"Mine too (near Serena)"-said Ash as he gets near Serena too get his hat.

_What it happen next is that when they pick up their hats, they got stucked on a hug, and their lips were really close to each other. Neither the two of them said nothing, they just blushed and keep enjoying the moment that they were living. But suddenly Clemont and Bonnie appeared from their respective rooms and saw Ash and Serena hugging and near kissing._

"Wow Ash, I thought that you were not gone go so fast. Oh sorry for interrupting your kiss"-said Clemont, this comment made Ash and Serena blush so much.

"Brother I think that I am gone take a ride, I have seen a really beautiful girl on a store and I want to ask her to be your girlfriend so bye, and good luck Serena"-said Bonnie as she run directly to the store.

"BONNIE"-said Clemont, who start running towards his little sister.

"Ow sorry for what it happened Serena"-said Ash still red.

"Don't worry Ash, and also I was wanting to ask you something"-said Serena, and she start to getting more red.

"I also was wanting to ask you something"-said Ash as he began to feel nervous.

"Would you like to go with me on a date?"-asked to each other at the same time.

"Yes"-answered the two at the same time again.

"I know a cafe to go, I will see you there Serena"-said Ash, offering his hand to stand up.

"Yeah it would be great, I have to buy some clothes, so I will see you there"-said Serena as she accept Ash's hand to stand up.

* * *

_Back to the original Ash.._

"Now that I am thinking, I guess that if I know all of this, where I am might be my... Mind, all what it is happening are remembers that I past with Serena. Now I think that next would be my first date with Serena"-said Ash. "But there is another thing I can understand, why am I trapped on my mind?"-asked to himself Ash.

_As Ash was following Serena, when he exits the Pokemon Center he sees the sky that is black, the night have fall, and for the original Ash he knew what was gone happen._

"Well it looks that all is going as it happened"-said Ash, as he saw himself dressed for his date with Serena.

* * *

_With the dressed Ash..._

"Remember yourself, don't be an idiot infront of her, just be yourself"-said to himself Ash.

"Ash I am here"-said Serena as she was walking to see Ash _(N/A: Serena was wearing a dress with the colours blue and sky-blue)._

"WOW you look beautiful Serena"-said blushing Ash.

"Thank Ash"-said blushing Serena. "So shall we go?"-asked Serena.

"Sure, come here my lady"-said Ash.

_At the restaurant, the original Ash was still following them. He saw when they were eating, then going to the Luminous tower, and finally to a bridge, where they almost got kissed but they got interrupted by Ash's phone vibrating. They past the date well..._

"Serena I past the date well, I am really thankful the time that we spend"-said Ash.

"Thanks Ash I also like spending time with you too"-said Serena.

"Let's go back it is really starting to get cold and I don't want you to get sick, and here is my jacket so you can get protected"-said Ash, as he approaches his jacket to Serena.

"Thanks Ash, you are so caring"-said Serena, while she rest her head on Ash's shoulder, meaning that she was gone fall sleep.

"Let's go my princess"-said Ash, as he knew that Serena was asleep.

* * *

_Back to the original Ash..._

"Serena if you could only be here, I like being with you, this moment, our first date I would never gone forget, I wish I could wake up and see your cute face once more"-said Ash as he was closing his eyes.

* * *

_And when he opened, he saw a different space, he was no longer on Luminous city, he was on a house under fire..._

"What, but how did I reach here, wait this place is..., no SERENA WHERE ARE YOU?"-asked to himself Ash as he was running to the first floor.

_When he reach to the first floor, he saw that Serena was on the floor, and that the 2nd floor was gone fall on Serena._

"Ash, leave me you are gone die too, the floor is falling"-said Serena.

_And what happened next, well Ash used himself as a shield to protect Serena from the pieces that were falling. And inmediately a group of fireman came to see if there were an survivors, and they saw a big amount of debris, and they saw foot there, and went there to save the people there. When they move the whole bunch of debris there, they found Ash covering with his body to Serena how was OK, except for her leg._

"We must move you to the nearest hospital, let's go"-said a fireman, as his companions were carrying Ash and Serena to the exit.

* * *

_Back to the original Ash..._

"So I gave my life to safe Serena, I hope I can know if she is OK"-said worried Ash, as he was following the fireman.

_When Ash reach to the exit door, the place changes to a hospital, where he saw a boy how was resting there, and his status was critical, with a blonde girl she was OK, except for her leg, and a doctor._

"No way, that boy can't be me"-said the original Ash.

* * *

_Inside the boy's room..._

"Doctor please tell me that Ash is going to be OK?-asked the blonde girl.

"... Serena, his status is critical, there would be necessary a miracle of Arceus for him to survive"-said the doctor.

"Please Ash, don't leave me"-said Serena crying as she was grabbing Ash's hand.

_The machine start remoting a lower rate that keep lowering each time, this made Serena getting more worried, until the machine stop detecting any pulse, Ash was dead..._

"No..."-said with a weak tone Serena, and tears start to fall so fast from her face.

"I am sorry Serena, he is not in this world anymore. I have to inform this, excuse me"-said the doctor as he was leaving the room.

"Ash, no...why"-said Serena while she began to cry more near Ash's face.

* * *

_Back to the original Ash..._

"No, this can't be happening, please Arceus make it stop, you are hurting Serena, I can't be dead, if I am here then, then... This is all a nightmare, a premonition, or a is actually happening, please I need the answer"-said Ash while he was putting his hands over his face trying to figure the answer.

* * *

_When Ash removes his hands, the space changes into another, the sky was gray, there were many lapids, there, it was a cementery._

"What, please there is no time of jokes, I need to find the answer"-said Ash.

_Suddenly he sees a group of familiar people there, they were Ash's friends, they were all wearing black clothes, and the girls were carrying flowers._

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are here to remember the ex-champion of Kalos Ash Ketchum and his girlfriend, a blonde girl called Serena. Ash Ketchum died because he risk his life to safe Serena's life, while Serena decided to end her life the same night as her boyfriend did, because she couldn't be in a world without Ash, and she felt guiltiness because of Ash's dead"-said the Pope.

_Ash couldn't believe what it was happening, does that mean that he really die, and Serena the finish her life too. He was till unsure, so he decided to read the lapids._

"No..., please Arceus no, this can't be true..."-said Ash, after what he read on the lapids, the death date of his lapid and Serena's, were the same. "Please no, if I at least die, please don't make Serena to kill herself, is not her fault that I am dead, please"-said Ash, while he was falling on his knees.

_Suddenly a big bottom pit appears and Ash falls there. _

_Inside the bottom pit, he a big light that covered the whole pit, and he also saw familiar faces and friends that died too..._

"Please, I don't want this to end like this..."-said Ash, as he disappeared...

* * *

_While in another part, on a room, there was a dead boy on a bed, while a girl was crying uncontrolable for his dead over him. But unexpectedly, the boy starts moving, and feeling a girl over him._

"Uh, I see the light, am I on the sky of Arceus, but I feel that someone else is here too"-said the boy.

_As he was opening his eyes, he saw a girl with a honey hair tied with a pony tail, black blouse and a red skirt, who was crying uncontrollable. Then the girl decided to leave the room so she won't suffer anymore, but she was stopped, because she felt that her hand was stucked to the boy's hand, and also she felt that her hand was pressed by the boy's hand. Inmeadiately she turned to see if she was OK, or she was getting crazy for the boy's dead._

"Ash..."-said the blonde girl.

"Serena...You know that you... look beautiful and cute when you don't use your hat..."said Ash.

_Serena could not believe what she saw and hear, the boy who was dead some seconds ago have revived, it was something that have never happened, Ash had defeat the dead. And with tears on her eyes, she throw herself onto Ash, and gave him a hug._

"Ash!"-said Serena crying.

"Calm yourself Serena, all is OK, I am with you and that is what it matters"-said Ash.

"But the doctor told me that you were dead"-said Serena.

"Serena I told you that I was never gone leave you"-said Ash.

"Ash..."-said Serena, and she decided to kiss him romanticly, Ash correspond the kiss, he was wanting to feel Serena's lips when he was trapped on his mind.

* * *

_While the young couple were still kissing, in another part of the hospital the doctor was running to Ash's room, because he recieved the news that he was alive._

"This cannot be true, is impossible the patient Ash Ketchum is alive"-said the doctor.

"Sorry doctor do you know where is the room of the patient Korrina?"-asked a blond guy with glasses.

"Sorry I have no time, I have to go to a patient's room now"-said the doctor as he run to Ash's room.

"Aww man, I hope that Korrina gets recovered"-said the blond guy.

"Clemont..."-said a female voice.

"That voice, Korrina..."-said Clemont while he turned his face to see Korrina. "KORRINA"-said Clemont happy that he hug and kiss her, which make Korrina to blush. "I am sorry is that I was so worried for you that..."-said Clemont still hugging her, but he got interrupted by the lips of Korrina that touch him's.

"Don't worry, I am OK, and also I like you"-said Korrina.

"I like you too"-said Clemont.

* * *

_While with Bonnie.._

"WOW, this was the day of the miracles, Ash was dead, but the he came back to life, and is with Serena, and my brother have finally got a girlfriend."-said Bonnie. "What other surprise can it appeared?-said loudly Bonnie.

_Suddenly a little boy of Bonnie's age appeared..._

"Hi Bonnie, you didn't got hurt on the burning mansion?"-asked the kid.

"OMG Is him, OK Bonnie, just be yourself"-thought Bonnie. "Oh, hi Max, yeah I am fine"-said Bonnie.

"Good, well I was wondering if you want to go to eat some ice creams?"-asked nervous Max.

"Yes Max, yes"-said Bonnie and she impulsively hugs him. "Sorry"-said Bonnie blushing.

"It is OK, so shall we go?"-asked blushing Max.

"Yes let's go"-said Bonnie.

* * *

_Back to Ash and Serena, Ash decided to tell Serena his dream..._

"I can't believe it, so you got a dream or a nightmare?"-asked Serena.

"Maybe both"-said Ash.

"Well at least it didn't came true, but it is incredible that after all what we had suffer we are still together"-said Serena hugging Ash.

"I think the same, and don't worry I have not forgot our date Serena, would it be tomorrow at midnight"-said Ash.

"That would be great Ash thank you, I love you"-said Serena.

"I love you too my princess"-said Ash, as their lips meet again.

_The End..._

* * *

**_So after all what I have past, I also have finished this story that for now is my most viewed and commented. OK, so let me explain it to you this chapter, Ash gave his life to safe Serena, and he got into a coma, and his life was in critical state, so during the coma he start remembering his moment with Serena. When he met Serena when they were kids (past); when he and Serena had their first date, when he risk his life on the party to safe Serena, and when he (in an alternate dream) dies; and then (future, and alternate dream) is the first year without Ash and Serena alive, Serena have suicide herself for Ash the same night that Ash died. And Ash eventually dies, but he revives (a miracle of Arceus, or he narrator, who might know) and he and Serena are together forever. What things does the future awaits for them... _**

**_Thanks for all, and there would be more stories on August starting with "Another year on the school with you" (I swap the title, but the story is the same) that would start the monday 4 of August and every monday, and then with "Medieval Chronicles of a true love", the date is not confirmed yet; also each saturday stay with the Titanic. And on another month with Frozen. See ya later, if you need some questions of this story or another story leave a review, or send me a PM. Until Saturday and Monday. :)_**


	11. News

**Hello people from the world, me The Mysterious Fan Writer I have a big new for this story, as you know "The battle for the love of Ash" is my greatest fanfic by now, and I have receive good reviews of my story, so I was thinking after I end this story to make a sequel, and I decided to do it, but this sequel would be different: this is an alternative sequel, which will start from "A broken heart" (5 and 6). So in those chapters there would be a different ending that will change the story, and it will take place 5 years later. If you ask me the date, well I have still some stories to finish, and I have decided that after I finish "Medieval Chronicles of a true love", and then translate "The battle for the love of Ash" to Spanish (it should be fair for the people who read me on Spanish), I have calculate that this story will start the last days of November or at starts of December; and it will have 10 chapters. If you ask for the characters, well here they are (not all, but the principal:**

-Ash

-Serena

-Kalm

-Misty

-Riley (me, I will form part of this story)

-Clemont

-Bonnie

**So this is for now what I could get, I know I still have to create more stories, but the school is really hard right now, I have 4 exams (math, 2 of science and literature) and now I have a school trip, and it will be difficult to write if I have to do homework there, read a big book, and being spied by my partners. I am sorry if I have taken too long, I will try to recover the time as fast as I can, I will see you later, and I promise that this alternative sequel will not be late, I will try my best, see ya.**

**Mysterious Fan Writer**

* * *

***NEW UPDATE***

**Guys I am really thanking you this, this story have already reached 20,000 views, so I decided to make a new update for this fanfic sequel, the date have been choosen, it will be the 6 of December (saturday), I was wanting to start it at the last days of November, but I have a big problem, and are my semestral exams, if I don't get good grades (I am smart, but still I don't want to get punished) I am not going to writes this story, and also I will publish the Thanksgiving fanfic (SURPRISE). I am working in every chapter plot, so it won't have any contradiction with the other chapters. The characters will be 20 years old, note Bonnie will be 11, and I will add another character that I will invent, he will have an important role on this fanfic (not Riley another one), I have not decided his name yet, you will discover it soon. And don't worry, all is going to be all calculated. And a last hint: The first chapter will gave you a BIG BIG BIG SCHOCK, probably you will think that I have gone crazy, and what is going to happen after that event. **

**Thank you for your reviews, and by the favorites and follows, we will see ya soon.**

**Mysterious Fan Writer**


	12. SA-5 years with a wound of the past

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**_

_**So after months of having to wait, the alternate season of "The battle of the Amour" have finally begun. This will start from 'A broken heart PART II', to 5 years later of the events of that episode. There are 2 characters (my creations, OC) one is a young boy of 15 years old called Riley and he has an important role on this season; while the other one is a man of 20 years old, no more information of him is avalible, because it will be a BIG BIG BIG spoiler, and his name you will know the next episode. The characters (Ash, Serena, Clemont, etc) will be 20 years old, while Bonnie would be 12 years. Well if I tell you more, I will be spoiling you, before starting, I want to answer some of the reviews put after the news of this new season:**_

_**-AmourshippingIsBest: Aww, thank you, I want to thank the academy, the amourshippers of the whole world, and my family. Oh, Max, yeah I will explain that to you later.**_

_**-Guest (Chapter 10): I now that the last chapter was confusing, I have to think well, and decided to give you a surprise.**_

_**-Ndzalama Khosa: Yeah, seeing again your old friends, and finally finding a person who loves you back too, is the best events that can happen to anyone.**_

_**-DarkMewLightAbsol: She spied Ash and Serena the whole night, what could she have seen. I only know it.**_

_**-World biggest p: I will be writing, next year, I will give more fanfics, I have at January and Febreary vacations, so I can have more time to write.**_

_**-Guest (Chapter 1) Thanks, tell other people to read my fanfics. I will keep writing more fanfics with more drama, surprises and different stories that you have never listened before.**_

_**-Jj: Well, since I was 13, I have read fanfics, and I really like many of them, I was not so ready and sure at that age to write fanfics, and also, because I didn't know what to writer, but when I saw the XY series, I got inspiration, at comparation of other shippings, Amourshipping was the reason of why I decided to write stories. Since that, I became a romanticist in progress. And thanks, I have finally end those exams, I am free YAY!**_

_**-Pokefan: Thanks, I will try to not make more grammar errors, is that English, is a little bit difficult for me to write, I am better in Spanish, still thanks and I will try my best. Yeah, I will like to give some ideas to the writers, who knows, probably, some of them are reading my stories. Thanks for the tips too :D**_

_**-Guest (Chapter 1 Nov. 5): If the destiny gives me the oportunity, I will help in all the writers with the romance in XY. Ash have shown a different side from himself with Serena, he is developing feelings for her, but they are in progress, so he just needs some time, to finally see that he is in love of her; while Serena, it is obviously that she is in love of him, she will have to confess to her soon or later. But don't worry, I am sure that they will; there would be an episode that will prove it in Febreary 5, (near my birthday), Ash and Serena will have a date. Febreary will be the best month for the Amourshippers.**_

_**-zac: Well, I forgot to put that in the story, they became friends again and forgot what happened.**_

_**So without saying anything more, this season starts now...**_

_**P.S: It will be included POVs of different characters.**_

_**P.S.2: The rating is for teenagers, because of acts of violence, and mature themes.**_

_"The wound of the past, the present that I create, and a future that can change"_

_SA Chapter I: 5 years with a wound of the past_

(Unknown POV) _**(A/N: You will already now, of who is the POV)**_

_I am running through the streets of Viridian City to find her, I hope that I will find her, I am really worried, she thinks that I have betrayed her, and that is not truth, I am sure that it was all planned, but right now I must focused to find her, I must fix all, I must do it, I can do it alone, I don't want to loose her, and this time it can be forever. It was going to be today the day that we will be together, no more than just simple lovers, but that girl, the girl that was my friend, have killed my relationship. I understand if my old friend was in love of me, but only because she loves me, doesn't mean that I love her back, I just can see her as a friend, because the truth girl that I love, was the first girl that was my companion in my trip to Kalos, next she and I became lovers, and now she is running from me, thinking that I betray her heart, and hates me right now, she may not want to be my friend anymore, or worst she could possiblely forgot what we past years ago, when I saved her, the handkerchief that unite us. I don't want to loose her, again..._

Where is her, think Ash Ketchum, think? She hates me right now, and the only thing that she will do is to leave Kanto, she is going to the airport; and the only way is by the forest, there she might be-said to himself Ash, who was running to the forest, where his true love is.

(Serena's POV)

_I have all my things ready, my pokemons and my bag, I am ready to leave this region forever, I can't believe that he have play with me like that, I thought that he loved me, why, why, this is what it happens when you are in love of someone? I thought that love was the most beautiful present of the life, I thought that, what a complete lie. I am running right now through a forest, I don't know so much where is the airport, but with my Pokenav I will quickly leave this region forever. I will never love someone anymore, this new life, is a life where the word and the feeling "love", will not exist, thank you Ash Ketchum..._

(Ash's POV)

_I am already in the forest, but I have no clue of where is Serena, I am doing this alone, I have no time left, but I will find Serena, I don't want her to think that I have betray her._

**The sky have turn gray, it also starts to rain, and the thunders appear; Ash is trying to find Serena, he suddenly sees a female figure familiar for him: It is Serena...**

Serena, is that you?-asked Ash to the girl that he saw.

...-thought Serena, and she inmediately, runs away from Ash.

No Serena please don't run-said Ash, following Serena.

Leave me Ash!-screamed Serena.

Please hear me, what you have seen it is not what it looks like-said Ash trying to convince Serena.

I don't believe you anymore, I don't trust you anymore-said Serena with tears falling from her pretty face.

Please Serena I love you-said Ash.

Well I don't love you anymore Ash Ketchum, you just broke my heart, leave forever alone, go to other region and leave me!-screamed Serena.

**This last phrase, plus the others of what Serena said, where bullets that directly hit Ash heart, he felt that all the world has fall and crushed him, and the next thing that happened was that Ash fall on his left knee (A/N: He didn't notice the root that was on the floor, he was heartbroken at that moment), he is on the floor, blood was starting to appear, this caught Serena's attention, she saw Ash on the floor, he tried to get up, but he couldn't his knee stopped him, he is feeling so much pain in both senses.**

Plea..se Sere...na ...-said weakly Ash, but Serena interrupt him.

I don't love Ash, and I will never love you-said at last Serena, and she start running away from Ash, who was literately DEAD **(A/N: No he is not serious dead, he is just to hurt of what Serena told him, that he just stay in the floor)**.

**While Serena is still running, the rain starts to increase, and the thunders sound too, she suddenly losses her hat, that is sticked in a tree, so she tries to recover it, but then she hears the voice of Ash, and she decides to keep her way to the airport, because she thinks that she will be late if she tries to recover her hat.**

**Some minutes later, she finally reach to the airport, and took the plane to Kalos. Serena is looking sad, and when she checks her bag, she sees the handkerchief that Ash gave to her, she didn't know how does it end there, but that object start a rain of memories to Serena...**

**While Ash, who still can't stand up, he was lying on the floor sad, and then suddenly, when he move his head up, he saw that Serena's hat was near him, impulsed by the wind, so with what he was left of energy, he catch the hat of Serena, and this made to him a rain of memories...**

Serena...-said Ash.

Ash...-said Serena on the plane, while tears started to fall from her face. I hope that you didn't saved me in the forest, or met me in my childhood-said the honey hair girl, while she take the handkerchief back to her bag.

**Even if what Serena said was far away from Ash, he felt that what it was left from his heart was attacked by a knife, Ash started to let the tears fall from his eyes, and then he hugged the hat of Serena...**

**They both never saw each other again...**

**Since that event, 5 years have pasted, and this is what it happened in those 5 years...**

**Serena returned to Kalos, where she found her goal: to be a pokemon performer, and she decided to travel with some of her friends: Shauna and Kalm, this boy was in love of Serena when she arrived for the first time ever to Kalos, but after Serena traveled with Ash, she and Kalm haven't saw each other again. During their new travel, Kalm try his best to impress Serena, he one time when they where on Luminouse City, Kalm took Serena to a cafe, where he will tell Serena his feelings, this is what it happened:**

So Serena do you like what it happened today?-asked Kalm.

Yes Kalm thank you-said Serena.

Serena I have to tell you something-said Kalm.

What is Kalm?-asked Serena.

I like you, would you be my girlfriend?-asked Kalm.

Kalm, since I arrived to Kalos you and I have a great relationship, which got stronger in this travel...-said Serena.

So this is a yes?-asked Kalm.

But, I can just see you as a friend, or a brother, sorry-said Serena.

What but why, you have said it, we have a great relationship, why can we be more than friends?-asked furiously Kalm.

I am sorry, but... I can just see you as a friend Kalm, I hope that this doesn't ruin our friendship-said Serena.

You will regreet it soon or later-said Kalm, leaving the cafe.

**The next morning after that event, Shauna told Serena that Kalm has decided to not continue with them on the journey to Kalos in a card.**

Serena do you know why does Kalm left us, does it happened something tomorrow?-asked Shauna.

Well... Is that, he asked me to be his girlfriend, and I rejected him-said Serena.

But Serena why, you two would have make a great couple?-asked Shauna.

I just, I don't want to know about love anymore, let's just continue with the journey-said Serena trying to hide her tears.

Serena...-said Shauna worried for her friend.

**Without Kalm, Serena and Shauna keep their journey, they both competed for the title of "Queen of Kalos", against the queen: Elle, and when the tournament ended, Serena was the new Queen of Kalos. She may have looked on the photos and videos of the championship happy, but inside of herself, they was a missing spot, that was one time full, but now it was empty, it was love.**

**After Serena became the Queen of Kalos, (A/N: Serena would from that at the age of 19) she became famous around the region, she have many fans, secret admires, and even stalkers, these people usually were sending her messages to her about, meeting in a part of Kalos, so they can go to parties for just adults, drink with them a lot, and even to have relationship with them. These stalkers were really obsesed with Serena, they were wanting to have her just for them, to feel and saw her body naked, and then rape her as many times as they will want. Serena knew about this, so she contract bodyguards, so she will be safe from those people. **

**Her life was what she was wanting, she find her goal, she became Queen of Kalos, and then she became famous; but nothing of this was going to fill that missing spot, no matter how many boys she will meet, the memory of Ash, was a wound that for her, will never ever heal...**

**Now about Ash... After Serena left Kanto forever, he was hospitalized in the Kanto hospital, his knee was broken, he was not able to walk or go for adventures for months. One day, when Clemont went to the hospital to visit him, he asked him about his knee and where was Serena this is what it happened:**

She go to Kalos-said Ash.

But why?-Clemont asked.

She hates me, she doesn't wants to see me anymore, she would have like to never ever meet me in Oak's summer camp-said Ash.

What, Ash are you OK, or the medicines are affecting you?-asked Clemont.

She hates me, and I will not be able to see her again-said Ash crying.

Ash...-said worried Clemont.

**First Clemont thought that Ash got crazy, because of the medicine's secondary effects, so he tried to call Serena with his phone, but there was not answer. Some days later, he left with Bonnie Kanto without knowing the true of what it happened to Ash and Serena.**

**After the blond siblings left, Misty, May and Dawn, broke their alliance, and each other tried to get Ash for herself. But the 3 fail, Ash was the one who told them that he doesn't wants to know about love, and told them to find another guy to love. **

**And that is what it happened. When May went back to Hoenn, she met again Drew, and they travel together through Hoenn, during their trip, they start a relationship.**

**While Dawn went back to Sinnoh to start her journey in that region with Kenny and Zoey, she have shown some feeling towards Kenny and vice versa, but by now they are just friends.**

**And Misty, she is still a gym leader, she is not on a relationship, but there are rumors that she is with Tracey.**

**And Ash, after he got recovered, he restart his journey, but not with the same happiness as his other travels, even if he was sad, he finally reach to his dream of becoming a Pokemon Master, he was famous around all the regions, he have many rivals, between them a young trainer called Riley, who was his top rival, many fan girls, his was almost perfect, but inside it was dark, gray and sad, he was still heartbroken, he tried to search for Serena, but he couldn't, it looks that the destiny doesn't wants Ash and Serena to meet again, for both of them, inside, it was gray, sad, a world where the word and the emotion "love", doesn't exists...**

**This is the actual time, after those sad 5 years, Serena is in her house packing her dresses, because she was going to have an interview with the Kalos news, but when she was about to leave, and old friend appear to her: it was Clemont, he was a successful inventor in Kalos, his life was happy, but he didn't still know what happened to Ash and Serena, he could find Serena, because of his job, but finally he got some free time, and find her with the help of some of his friends. **

**Clemont have some important news for Serena.**

Serena long time that I didn't see you-said Clemont.

Wow Clemont it is been a long too-said Serena.

Yeah I need to talk you, this is serious-said Clemont.

What it is?-asked Serena.

It is about Ash, quickly...-said Clemont but he was interrupted by Serena.

I don't want to know about him anymore-said Serena.

Serena, this is serious he is...-said Clemont, but he was interrupted.

No, I don't want to know, he just hurt me years ago, I don't want to know even if he is making good things-said Clemont.

He is on the news, he got an accident-said Serena.

No matter if...What?-asked Serena.

Turn the TV on, right now, the channel of Kalos news-said Clemont, and he and Serena went to the living room to see what it happened.

Ladies and gentlemen, me Alexa I am here to inform you that the Pokemon Master Ash Ketchum, who was traveling on his private jet with some friends, have got an accident, his jet got a problem and it crashed against an island, the help is right now at the place of the accident, trying to see if there are any survivors left of the accident and trying to cease the flames of the jet, right now there are no news of it, but in some minutes you will know it-said Alexa.

When does it happened that accident?-asked Serena.

Today, he was going to Kanto for a tournament-said Clemont.

I can believe it-said Serena.

Serena, what happened to you and Ash 5 years ago?-asked Clemont.

He...-said Serena, but suddenly Alexa appear with news of the accident.

Ladies and gentlemen, I have more news of the accident, there is a dead person, who is trying to be recognized-said Alexa.

I wonder who is-said Clemont worried.

Who might be-said Serena worried.

I have received the information of the victim's name. Ladies and gentlemen, that person is... Ash Ketchum-said sadly Alexa

_To be continue..._

_**So I am sure that you are right now shocked with that last phrase, I have already this story planned, I just need to write it, so keep reading to know more, because it is not the end, it is the start of the mystery about the accident, each characters role, linked stories. All is going to be OK people, I am 100% sure, I hope you got shocked, because if not, then you will get probably a heart attack in the next episode. Bye**_

_**Mysterious Fan Writer**_


	13. SA-The past is dead

_**Welcome back, so before I start this chapter I want to say sorry for publishing this chapter at night, I was planning to publish it at the afternoon, but I got obligated by my parents to work all morning and part of the afternoon, and this will happen all December, I won't have so much time for ideas for fanfics and reading. And now I will answer some reviews:**_

_**-AshKetchum. : Thank you, I will try to do a better cliffhanger.**_

_**-Anonimo: The surprises will come in more future episodes.**_

_**-The mysterious Pokefan: I will PM you back, I was busy with the obligated work.**_

_**P.S: There would be a new character appearing since this episode.**_

_**And without saying anything more, let's continue with this story...**_

_SA-Chapter II: The past is dead_

I have received the information of the victim's name. Ladies and gentlemen, that person is... Ash Ketchum-said sadly Alexa.

(Serena's POV)

_Ash Ketchum, the name of the person that was my childhood friend, and years later he and I were in a relationship, but then he betray me, and now he is dead, the person that broke my heart was dead..._

This is a sad new for all the regions, we will come back with more information of the accident in some minutes-said still sad Alexa.

I can't believe it, my friend is dead-said sad Clemont.

...-thought Serena.

Serena, wake up, are you OK? You didn't said anything since that accident-said and asked Clemont, but Serena didn't answer.

He...is...dead-said Serena.

Serena, tell me what is happening-said Clemont.

He...deserved to die-said Serena leaving with tears falling from her face the living room, and going to her bedroom.

Serena wait-said Clemont, following her, but she locked her bedroom's door. What does it happen years ago? Why is she like that? Why she hates Ash so much? But even if she said that Ash deserved to die, she start crying. What happened?-though the scientist.

**She is still crying, it have already passed some hours since the news of Ash's death; even if she said that Ash deserved to die, her tears say the opposite. She is confused, she doens't knows it.**

(Serena's POV)

_Why am I feeling like this, why am I crying right now for his dead, I hate him, he broke my heart, he betray me, he made me erase the feeling of love years ago. I don't get it, why his dead is making me this?_

**So she decided to open the door to go back to see Clemont, but she discovered that he was not anymore at her house, he left 1 hour ago, that's what it said on the note that he left before leaving.**

A note from Clemont?-said Serena, starting to read the note.

"You will have to said to me soon or later, if not I will find the true of what it happened 5 years ago-Clemont"

(Serena's POV)

_I think that I should tell him the true, it have passed many years and he and Bonnie must know the truth, they are my best friends on the Kalos trip. I will promise that tomorrow I will tell Bonnie and Clemont the truth._

**But suddenly, her phone starts to ring, it is the reporter of the Kalos network.**

Serena it have passed hours, finally you answer-said the reporter.

Ohh hi, sorry for answering to late-said Serena.

The interview was suppost to be hours ago, you promise that it was going to be today-said the reporter.

Ohh no I forgot it-said Serena.

Now the interview will be tomorrow at the afternoon, you must be there at that time, you hear me-said the reporter angry.

OK I will promise it, I will be there-said Serena.

I hope that-said the reporter, ending the phone call.

I guess that I will tell them another day-said Serena.

**And since that day, Serena didn't tell neither Clemont and Bonnie what it happened between them, she start postposing it to another day, giving different type of excuses, she was not wanting to tell them the truth, but inside her, she was wanting them to know the truth.**

**It have passed some weeks since the jet accident, where Ash died, he was the only person who died, the other survived, but they are injured, specially Riley, who since the accident, he stayed in coma. The survivors were interviewed by the news to get information of the accident, but the information given by the survivors was not so much.**

**While for Serena, she was in her house, she came from an interview, and she was so tired that she fall sleep, and suddenly the sound of the doorbell wakes up her, and goes to answer the door. It is Clemont and Bonnie.**

Ohh hi guys-said Serena.

Finally we find you-said Bonnie.

I am sorry, I had many interviews, I was too busy-said Serena.

OK, we have news-said Clemont.

What news?-asked Serena.

Here in this letter-said Bonnie.

And what does it says?-asked Serena

Is an invitation-said Clemont.

For Ash's funeral-said Bonnie.

I can't go, I have another interview with the Kalos News-lied Serena.

Ohh really, well I have a friend that works for the Kalos News, and he told me that there would be no interviews that involves Serena Ivonne-said Clemont.

I...-said Serena.

Come on, you can't be angry with Ash all the time, he is dead, he is not going to find you any more, he is not in this world anymore-said angry Bonnie.

But...-said Serena

Bonnie is right, Serena understand, Ash is dead, you have won, you are free, or whatever you think, you will be happy now-said Clemont.

(Serena's POV)

_They are right, Ash is not in this world anymore, I can't be angry with him all the time, even if he is dead, the only thing I can do is to go to his funeral, is the minimun that I can do, to end with this._

You are right guys, I can't be angry with Ash any more longer, I will go to Ash's funeral-said Serena.

OK, it will be next week-said Clemont.

Here is the invitation-said Bonnie.

Thanks, but why did he invite me?-asked Serena.

It is on his testimony. He wrote that when he will die, he was wanting that Serena Ivonne will come to his funeral-said Clemont.

OK-said Serena.

We will see next week-said Bonnie leaving with her brother Serena's house.

(Serena's POV)

_He is not anymore here, the conflict is over._

**It have passed a week, the space is in the cementery of Kanto, every Ash friend from all the regions are there, good friends, rivals, the survivors of the accident (except for Riley, he is still on coma), his girl companions (except for Misty, the reason is unknown), his pokemons, especially Pikachu, his family members, the news network of Kanto, and more unknown people; and finally Serena. Everyone was wearing black clothes, there were made sad faces, others were crying, there was a big silence around the place, it was also raining, and the sky was gray; they stay like that for a while, after that everyone left Ash's grave, except for Serena. She was wearing a black vest with white in some parts, black glasses, and a black hat.**

Ash, years ago, when we were kids at professors Oak summer camp, I didn't want to go there for many reasons, and one day, I got lost in a forest, and I got hurt, I thought that nobody will care for me, nobody will try to rescue me, I was left alone, and suddenly you came to help me, and from that day, I had a crush on you. When the summer camp ended, I had to leave Kanto, I was so sad, because I though that I will not ever see you again, but I was wrong, some years later, when I was 15, I saw you in the news, I felt so happy, so I took a trip in search of you, and when I told you that if you remember me, you kneedidn't, but when I show you the same handkerchief that you used to heal my knee and told you the memory inside this object, you finally remember the straw hat girl that you saved in the forest of Kanto in your childhood. And from that day we became good friends, we start our journey through Kalos. That journey my crush on you evolve, and I thought that you also felt the same for me, and well that happened, at the end of our journey, when you and I lost the plane for Kanto, we share a kiss, a kiss that show the love that I felt for you, and the "love" that you felt for me, I was wanting that to happen during our journey; but some days later, I found photos of you kissing other girls, if you have loved or kissed someone else, then why you didn't tell me, why you didn't do it, then you said in defense that you don't have any romantic memory with another girl; and you show me the opposite when YOU kissed one of the girls in the photo in front of me. How could you do this to me? I thought that you loved me. My heart was broken, love was not anymore in my heart, you have betrayed me, you didn't want to accept it, and I have to tell you that I don't love you anymore, that I hate you, and that I don't want to know anymore of you. Since that day, I didn't wanted to know anything more about you; and now I am here in front of you, you are dead, you are not in this world anymore. I guess that our conflict have ended, but even if I said that I hate you, I just want you to rest in peace, and to leave you this flower, this flower means the hope. I hope that wherever you are, you would be happy. Goodbye forever Ash Ketchum-said Serena letting some tears to fall into Ash's grave and in the flower.

**What Serena didn't know is that a guy with brown hair, black glasses, a big black coat, white T-shirt, and blue pants, was seeing her from a distance; and he decided to approach to her.**

Did I came late?-asked the guy.

Who are you?-asked Serena.

Ohh I am Rosche, I am a friend of Ash, I was going to go to his funeral, but I got stucked in the traffic and here I am-said Rosche.

Ohh, OK-said Serena.

And what is your name?-asked Rosche.

Ohh, my name is Serena-said Serena.

Wait you are the...-said Rosche but he was interrupted by Serena.

Don't said it out loud-said Serena.

Ohh sorry-said Rosche. And you are a friend of Ash?-asked the brown hair guy.

Well, he wrote in his testimony that I am invited to his funeral-said Serena.

I see-said Blosche.

Anyways I will be going home-said Serena.

You if I remember are from Kalos-said Rosche.

Yeah-said Serena.

There won't be any flights to Kalos, there would be a big storm during this weekand all the flight are canceled-said Rosche.

What, but where would I stay, if I say my true identity I will be infested by the networks, or even worst, any pervert can try to capture me, so then he can rape me-said Serena worried. _**(A/N: Yeah, since Serena became Kalos Queen, many pervert men from different regions were trying to capture her, so then they can rape her, Serena is so wanted, she have grow so much during the years)**_

Hey, don't worry, you can stay in my house-said Rosche.

Wait I have recently meet you, how can I trust you?-asked Serena.

Well, I will go home, good luck, I hope that nobody will try to rape you...-said Rosche, but he was interrupted by Serena.

No, no please, I accept your invitation-said Serena.

OK, follow me-said Rosche.

**Finally reaching to Rosche's house, it was a small house in Viridian City. Serena felt nervous having to trust a stranger, she was defenseless, but what else can she do, the good was that Rosche was a friend of Ash, so she might be safe.**

Well here is my house-said Rosche showing the inside of his house to Serena.

It is small-said Serena.

Yeah but probably next year I will go to another part for a better life-said Rosche.

So where would I stay?-asked Serena.

In the guest's room-said Rosche.

OK, thanks I hope that I won't be making you any problem-said Serena.

Nah don't worry, everything is fine, just go to sleep, or you want something to eat?-asked Rosche.

No, don't worry, I will go to sleep-said Serena.

OK, see ya tomorrow-said Rosche, going upstairs.

Good night Rosche-said Serena going to the guest's room with her bag.

**While in another part, a guy, who is in a hospital, was moving difficultly his fingers, and was moving a little bit.**

Ash...Accident...-said the guy; who them went back to his coma state.

_To be continue..._

_**Nothing else to say, see ya next saturday.**_

_**-The mysterious Fan Writer**_


	14. SA-The start of a new soul

**Well I am back here, before I start I want to answer the new reviews:**

**-nico2883: Yeah, I know I put it unfair for Ash to lose Serena that way... You and everyone will see more surprises with the advance of the story.**

**-The mysterious Pokefan: Yeah, I know it was too short, the thing is that I want to do 2 new fanfics to end my 2014 season, and I need time, at the end of this chapter, I have an announcement to do about this fanfic. I am sure that your future fanfics will be awesome, I wish you the best luck.**

**Before starting, as I said in the beginning of this season, the rating is for teenagers, so careful.**

**Now let's start...**

_SA-Chapter III: The start of a new soul_

**The sky is still dark, it is early morning, there is a silent sound around Serena's room, she is sleeping without knowing what happened to her while she was sleeping, and what was going to happen to her now...**

-Wake up my beauty...-said a man.

-What, Rosche what are you doing here at this time?-asked Serena, noticing that he was naked.

-You and I are going to have fun right now, and you won't stop it-said Rosche taking off the sheets of the bed, and showing that Serena is topless and her arms and legs are tied, she is helpless.

-WHAT, HOW DID I END LIKE THIS?-cried Serena.

-You are a heavy sleeper, and I have a copy key of your room. While you were sleeping, I first tied you, and then I cut off your pijama with some scissors-said with an evil tone Rosche.

-Let me go!-cried Serena.

-No I won't, as I say: "You and I are going to have fun right now..."-said Rosche as he used the scissors that he have on his hand to cut what it was missing of Serena's clothes.

-No please don't do it, don't rape me-said Serena crying.

-It is too late, the fun is going to start-said Rosche starting to rape Serena.

**During the whole early morning, the sound of Serena was heard, she couldn't believe that she have trusted an unknown man...**

**The morning started with a scream coming from Serena's room, she have just wake up, she had a nightmare, so she quickly check that she was full dressed and she wasn't tied. Thanks Arceus for her that all was a nightmare.**

-I have never have this kind of dreams before, what should I do: If I leave Rosche where would I stay, and if I stay, my nightmare can become true. What should I do?-asked to herself Serena.

-Serena, are you OK, I heard a scream coming from your room?-asked outside the room with a knock to the door, Rosche.

-Ahh yeah I am fine, I am coming, I just...need to get dressed-said Serena.

-OK, I will make breakfast, come to the kitchen when you are ready-said Rosche.

-OK-said Serena.

(Serena's POV)

_OK, I have decide it: I will stay here, it is just one week, everything will be fine, but I have to be careful with Rosche's movement._

**Some minutes later, Serena was already dressed in her Kalos clothes (A/N: XY series clothes), and she went to the kitchen to eat breakfast.**

-Here, coffee, bacon, eggs and bread-said Rosche.

-Thanks Rosche-said Serena.

**Serena was seeing carefully Rosche, she thinks that he can attack her at any time, any place of the house. And suddenly when she sees him again, he was carrying in one hand a rope, and in another a knife, this warned Serena, who inmediately grab the cup of coffee and crashed it in Rosche's face. This left him temporaly unconscious, and bleeding too, so Serena taking advantage of Rosche, she took his knife so she will be out of danger.**

-Stay in the floor, I knew it you were first going to warn me with the knife, then you were gone tie me, after that you will undress me, so finally you will rape me-said Serena.

-WHAT THE HECK HAPPENS TO YOU, I WAS NOT GOING TO DO THAT, ARE YOU CRAZY?-said Rosche.

-You were, you were holding a rope and a knife on both hands-said Serena.

-The knife was to cut the bread, I forgot to put it-said Rosche.

-And for what it was the rope?-asked Serena.

-I didn't know that a rope was in my kitchen, so I was going to leave it on the attic-said Rosche.

-And...what...about...My gosh what I have done, sorry Rosche let me help you-said embarrassed Serena.

-NO JUST STAY HERE-said Rosche covering his bleeding part with his hand, and running off the kitchen, and going to his room.

-No please let me help you-said Serena following Rosche.

-STAY HERE-screamed Rosche locking the door of his room.

-Please...Forgive me-said Serena too sad.

(Serena's POV)

_What I have done, Rosche didn't know me at all, but he offered himself for me to stay in his house, first I decline it, but then I accepted; and now I have left him bleeding. Stupid myself, he trusted me and I didn't trust him. I feel like an asshole. I have to do something, he will probably kick me off when he opens the door, I guess that I deserve it, so if that is going to happen, I will do one last thing..._

**It have passed many minutes since the accident of the cup, Rosche opened his door, his face was not bleeding anymore, so he decided to go downstairs to find Serena; but he suddenly detected a tasty smell coming from the kitchen, this catch his attention and decided to go there. And when he arrived to the kitchen, he found a cake in the table of the kitchen, it have a note written in the cake, it says: "I am sorry for being an idiot, for not valorating what you have done these 2 days, for hurting you, I am really Rosche. Serena". When he finish reading it, Serena appeared back of Rosche.**

-I made it for you, and also to say sorry for all what I have done, I understand if you want me to leave your house, don't worry I have already packed all my things, and before that I will also pay for the cup that I broken, the ingredients of the cake, everything, so goodbye Rosche-said Serena going to the exit of the house with some tears falling from her face.

**But when she was about to open the door, she felt that someone was grabbing her hand, it was Rosche.**

-I forgive you-said Rosche.

-Rosche...-said Serena, and she still crying hugged him.

-Don't worry Serena, and don't cry either-said Rosche.

-Is that I still feel guilty, I don't want to hurt you, I don't want to be a charge for you, just let me leave, here is also the money of all-said Serena separating from him and giving him the money.

-Everything will be fine, you can stay here, I will not let anyone to hurt you-said Rosche.

-I can't believe that after all, you still want me to stay here-said Serena in tears.

-I can see in your heart that you have suffered a lot long time ago, and now you are being warned by strangers, I have to confess you that I have also suffered a lot too; since that I have decided to help people that had a "black past"-said Rosche.

-Thanks Rosche, thanks for all-said Serena hugging him one last time.

**So since that, there was a new Serena, this Serena now started to trust more in people, she started smile again, real smile, not fake smiles that she made years ago, she is been happy. And the time pass, there was missing one more day, the next day, Serena was going back to Kalos; and that last day, she asked something to Rosche.**

-Rosche I want to ask you something?-asked Serena.

-Yeah what?-asked Rosche.

-When you told me that you have suffered too long time ago, what happened?-asked Serena.

-All started when I was a kid, I was living with my parents, they were about to divorce, and one day that they were not longer going to live together, 2 strangers entered to my house, and the killed them in front of me-said Rosche.

-Rosche I am really sorry for what happened to your parents, I didn't have the intentions of making you remind it, please if you want don't continue it-said Serena sad.

-No it is fine Serena-said Rosche.

-Are you sure, I don't want you to remember more sad memories-said Serena.

-Well if you want it like that, then tell me what happened to you too-said Rosche.

-OK, it all started since I was a little girl, my mother made me go to a summer camp at Kanto, I was too shy, I didn't have any friends, one day I got lost and I hurt my knee, and then suddenly a raven hair boy appeared from the bushes and saved me-said Serena.

-I don't understand what is wrong with that-said Rosche.

-I haven't finish-said Serena.

-OK continue-said Rosche.

-After he saved me, we became friends, I had a crush on that boy, but when the summer camp ended, my mother had to travel to Kalos because of her work, and I have to leave that boy-said Serena.

-And that is all?-asked Rosche.

-I haven't finish!-said Serena.

-Keep going-said Rosche.

-Some years later, I met him in Kalos, he at first didn't remember me, but then after I shown him the same handkerchief that he used to heal my knee, he remember me. Since that he and I, and 2 friends began our journey throught Kalos. We had very great moments and even romantic-said Serena.

-And then what happened?-asked Rosche.

-He compete in the Kalos League, and became champion, I was so happy for him, then her mother organise a party for him and I was invited, so we were going to take a plane to Kanto, but we lost it, but there was a good part of that, he kissed me-said Serena.

-And what is the part were you say that you suffer a lot?-asked Rosche.

-I was going there: Some days later, I found that he have kissed 3 girls, and he haven't told me, and then he kissed one of those girls in front of me, my heart was so broken that I promise myself that I will never love again. Since that, I never saw him again, but I got notice that he became a Pokemon Master, and the he died-said Serena.

-So his name is Ash Ketchum-said Rosche.

-Yeah-said Serena.

-Are you sure you were happy for his dead?-asked Rosche.

-He play with my heart, he tricked me, and you ask me that question?-asked angry Serena.

-Serena, I think that there is something wrong, perhaps it was all a trap-said Rosche.

-I don't believe, those kisses that Ash share with the girls from the photos were completely truth-said Serena.

-And where are those photos?-asked Rosche.

-I don't know, I throw them away when I saw him kissed one of the girls from the photo-said Serena.

-OK, but I still think that there was something wrong-said Rosche.

-Think what you think, but I won't love again-said Serena.

-Serena, he is dead, he is not in this world anymore, I think that you can't take the fault to every guy in this world for what Ash have done-said Rosche.

-Ahhh...-said Serena, but she was interrupted by Rosche.

-Think of what I have told you Serena, good night-said Rosche going to his room.

(Serena's POV)

_Does what he said is truth? Should I give love one more chance? What should I do?_

**Serena was fighting on her mind, love was coming back, the feeling that disappeared many years ago, was coming back. Serena didn't know what to do, so she decided to fall asleep to end this last day on Kanto...**

**The day have come, right now Serena and Rosche are on the airport of Kanto, Serena was not going to leave Kanto to go back to Kalos, she felt sad for having to leave Rosche, but she has to work, and the same for him.**

-Well, today is finally the day, it was good that you stay here Serena-said Rosche.

-Thanks Rosche for all, you are such a handsome guy, a guy who can pardon people like me, I don't know how I can thank you all, you let me stay in your house, you protect me, you have done many things for me, thank you. I will miss you-said Serena hugging one last time Rosche.

-I will miss you too, but I will promise you that we will meet again some day-said Rosche.

-I also think that, goodbye-said Serena entering to the plane's gate.

-Goodbye-said Rosche seeing one last time Serena.

(Serena's POV)

_I think that I should listen to Rosche, I can make a better myself if I leave the past._

**While in the accident of Kalos, the pacient in a coma state was now moving a little bit his legs and said:**

-No...search...-said the pacient, and he then go back to the coma state.

_To be continue..._

**So I have to say somethings, the reason why I publish this chapter too late is because today was my father's birthday, and I have to do many things for his birthday. And another thing, this fanfic will continue next year, because I have to advance with my Christmas and New Year's fanfic, I will also finish the Halloween one, I am really sorry for not ending it, is that I was too busy that time, school, final exams, if I didn't get a good grade, I was going to pass the whole summer in school, and I wouldn't have time to write. So see ya guys in the Christmas fanfic, please reviews, and one more thing, this fanfic is near to get 30,000 views, YAY just 13 chapters and I have done it so well thanks to all of you, happy future holidays too, hope you pass it awesome with your friends and families, bye.**

**-The Mysterious Fan Writer**


	15. 2 pasts, one present

**I'm back, and here to continue with the story and to answer the reviews:**

**-AshKetchum. : Get ready for the next chapters.**

**-The mysterious Pokefan: Hey dude, your fanfic is also rocking there. And of course.**

**-ButterInHD: Thanks, this sequel will have 10 chapters, so in the next one there wikll be many surprises, etc.**

**-Guest (Dec. 21): I will give a hint: Since the chapter 2, the young guy had said 2 words "Ash", "accident", "no" and "search", and in the next ones, he will say 2 words, and those words united form a phrase so you and everyone else will have to figure it out.**

**-nico2883: Perhaps yes,... Perhaps no.**

**-Guest (Chapter 5): OK (note my English is not so great)**

**-Guest (Chapter 6): Hey, hey easy, I am doing my best.**

**So without saying anything more, let's go back to the story.**

_SA-Chapter IV: 2 pasts, one present_

**Hours have passed since Serena left Kanto to go back to Kalos, she is now a new Serena, well almost, this Serena now trust more in man, she is starting to have that same smile when she was 15 years old; the only thing that is not so complete to say about her, was the feeling called "Love", that one time was a feeling that characterized her, but probably soon or later that feeling was going to come back again. Who might know what can happen...**

(Serena's POV)

_I have finally reached to Kalos, I am back home. Now I will be a new Serena._

**After she exit from the plane, she left the airport, and there is where she saw some familiar faces.**

-Finally we have found you Serena-said Bonnie.

-Ohh hi Bonnie and Clemont-said Serena.

-Where have you been?-asked Clemont.

-Well there were some flight problems, so I stayed in Kanto-said Serena.

-You are not lying, are you?-asked Bonnie.

-I am lying, all is truth-said Serena.

-Fine. Hey you look kind of different?-asked Bonnie.

-Well is that I have passed many things on Kanto-said Serena.

-What happened?-asked Clemont.

-Well let me explain you-said Serena explaining all what it happened to her and Rosche.

**Minutes later...**

-And that is what it happened-said Serena.

-So there was a friend of Ash called Rosche, he invite you to stay in his house, then you got a nightmare, then you hit him with a cup, then you apologise to him, and then you share some moments-said Bonnie.

-Exactly-said Serena.

-So when you guys are going to see again?-asked Bonnie.

-I don't know, he told me that he will be busy in his work on Kanto-said Serena.

-But you can visit him-said Clemont.

-But I have to go back to my job-said Serena.

-Well soon or later both of you will have to see each other for your date-said Bonnie.

-Hey we are not going to a date, we are just friends-said Serena.

-Yeah, yeah-said Bonnie.

-Stop it Bonnie, you are acting as you were 6 again-said Clemont.

-Well big bro you want to go back to the old times?-asked Bonnie.

-NO, NO, NO-said Clemont.

-Well then-said Bonnie.

-Hey, if I remember you promised me that you were going to tell me about what happened to you and Ash 5 years ago-said Clemont.

-Yeah, I want to know the truth too-said Bonnie.

-Ohh uhmmm-said Serena trying to find an excuse.

-NO MORE EXCUSES-cried Bonnie.

-Fine. I have promised myself to be a new Serena, I will tell you guys-said Serena.

-Finally-said Bonnie. What did she mean by "New Serena"?-thought the little blonde.

**While Serena is explaining to her friends what it happened between she and Ash years ago, in the hospital of Kalos, in the room of Riley; a doctor was being interviewed by reporters of the Kalos news.**

-So what news do you have about one of the survivors of the jet accident?-asked the reporter.

-We have been filming him all the day, since he got in the comma state, and every night he is been saying 2 words-said doctor.

-And what are those words?-asked the reporter.

-He have said just 4: "Ash", "accident", "no" and "search"-said the doctor.

-Do you know why?-asked the reporter.

-Well I have a hypothesis: Maybe he is trying to say a message word by word, and those words are in disorder, so we can just wait until he wakes up from the coma state, or when he stops saying more words every night, and the start solving the puzzle-said the doctor.

-Can you tell us any other detail?-asked the reporter.

-That is all what I know-said the doctor.

-OK thanks-said the reporterrr leaving the room.

**Back to Serena, Clemont and Bonnie...**

-And that is all what it happened-said Serena.

-I can't believe this side of Ash-said Bonnie so sad.

-I don't even understand it, maybe there is something wrong-said Clemont.

-There is nothing wrong, all is truth-said Serena.

-Well but now how do you feel?-asked Bonnie.

-Every time I remember that, I feel heartbroken and sad, but now, I just feel different, after what I have passed in Kanto, I am a new Serena-said Serena.

-Can you be more specific with the "New Serena"?-asked Bonnie.

-Well the thing is that I can trust more in the others, I smile again more often, I feel that I am back when I was 15 years old-said Serena.

-And will you give "love" one more chance?-asked Clemont.

-Well, I just, I don't know for sure-said Serena.

-You can be for steps, who would you give one more chance?-asked Bonnie.

-Well, after I want back to Kalos after the incident with Ash, I started a journey with Shauna and Kalm-said Serena.

-Who is Kalm?-asked Clemont.

-Is a guy that I met when I went to Kalos for the first time-said Serena.

-And what happened in that journey?-asked Bonnie.

-Well..., he invite me to a cafe, and then he told his feelings for me-said Serena.

-And you decline him-said Clemont.

-Yeah-said Serena.

-Well then, give him one more chance-said Bonnie.

-Bonnie I don't think that he will still have the same feelings now-said Serena.

-Perhaps yes, perhaps no, try it-said Bonnie.

-Well, first of all I don't know where he is-said Serena.

-We will help you to find him-said Clemont.

-Yeah, I don't have anything to do, as my brother, let's go-said Bonnie.

-OK-said unsure Serena.

**Old feelings will return? Their friends are right, love can come back again, but step by step; but does Serena feels the same for Kalm?**

-So where should we start?-asked Serena.

-Well, we can ask Shauna-said Bonnie.

-And where is she?-asked Clemont.

-Serena, does you have her phone?-asked Bonnie.

-Yes-said Serena.

-Then phone her-said Bonnie.

-OK-said Serena starting to call Shauna.

-Serena it is been a while-said Shauan happy.

-Hi Shauna-said Serena.

-So what's up?-asked Shauna.

-Do you know where is Kalm?-asked Shauna.

-Well yeah, but first of all, you must answer me a question-said Shauna.

-Uhmmm, I don't know. What kind f question?-asked Serena.

-The question is: Do you know why Kalm left us when we start our journey on Kalos?-said Shauna.

-The thing is that, he confess to me that he was in love of me and I decline him-said Serena.

-But why? I know both of you very well-asked Shauna.

-It is another story. Now tell me where is him-said Serena.

-OK he is at...-said Shauna but the phone call was interrupted.

-Hello? Shauna?-asked Serena.

-What's wrong?-asked Bonnie.

-I don't know the phone call just got ended-said Serena.

-Well call her again-said Bonnie.

-I am doing it, but she doesn't answers-said Serena.

-Now what?-asked Clemont.

-Maybe we can try it tomorrow, I am really exhausted, and I have to upack my things-said Serena.

-OK see ya tomorrow at Prism Tower-said Bonnie.

-OK bye guys-said Serena taking a taxi to go back to her home.

**It is right now midnight, Serena is in her house finishing of unpacking her bags, but suddenly she hears the bell ringing, so she goes to open the door, and she can't believe who is there.**

-SHAUNA-said Serena.

-Serena, I am glad that I have found you-said Shauna.

-What happened, I was talking to you, and then the phone call ended-said Serena.

-Well the thing is that, some men attacked me-said Serena crying.

-What?-asked Serena.

-They took me to a place and warned me to give them information about you, sorry, if I didn't do it, they promised me that they will first rape me, and then they will kill me-said Shauna crying.

-Shauna, it is not your fault-said Serena.

-It is, if I have paid more attention, you were not going to be in danger-said Shauna.

-And did you see his face?-asked Serena.

-They were masked, I couldn't-said Shauna.

-Don't worry-said Serena.

-I am worried for you, you are my friend, and now I think that I have betrayed you-said Shauna.

-Don't worry, I will contract some bodyguards to protect me-said Serena.

-NO I will pay that-said Shauna.

-As I said, it is not your fault. And what kind of information you gave to them?-asked Serena.

-Some photos, your house adress, your phone, and your email-said Shauna.

-For the photos, the phone and my email there is no problem, I can change them, but my house, I think that I will have to find another place to live-said Serena.

-You can stay in my house Serena. It is the least that I can do for you-said Shauna.

-OK, let me pack my things-said Serena.

-I will help you-said Shauna.

(Serena's POV)

_Now I am in danger again, why I have to have many stalkers, it is for my body or whar else? Now I have to be carefull, I will be staying with Shauna, but I don't want her to be in danger too, but I don't want to be rape, so no option is left._

**And since that date, Serena started to live with Shauna. Both of them were starting to be carefull, and because of that, and everything that happened that day, Serena couldn't meet with Clemont and Bonnie at Prism Tower.**

**While in Kanto...**

-I have all packed, now in search of truth-said a mysterious man entering in a plane.

**Now back to the patient...**

-In... the...

_Continue..._


	16. The forgotten past & the new present

**Hey guys, I am back, this story is getting more views, now it has more than 30,000 views, AMAZING! with just 15 chapters this is so awesome, I can't believe it, thanks to all of you :D And now, I want to answer some reviews:**

**-The mysterious Pokefan: Yeah, I got some personal things to do during the week that I published that chapter, and I will do a better writing from now on.**

**-nico2883: I have PM you.**

**-Guest: OK the ones who insist her to find Calme were the blond siblings, she never said: "OK, guys help me to find Calme and give him another chance"; and wait, because the real surprise will appear at chapter 8 of this season alternative.**

**-mysterycommenter: Thanks, I guess that adding drama is one of my things that I like to do in a story, and thanks ;)**

**And well, without saying anything else, let's go back to the story...**

* * *

_SA-Chapter V: The forgotten past &amp; the new present_

* * *

**At Shauna's house, Serena had already waking up, it have passed some days, since she started living with Shauna, she (Serena) was principal in danger, so she decided to not go outside constantly. After she ended having breakfast, she receive a phone call from Bonnie...**

-SERENA IVONNE, I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR DAYS A PHONE CALL FOR YOU. DID YOU FORGOT WHAT WE ACCORD DAYS AGO?!

-Well I have been...-interrupted by Bonnie.

-NO NO NO NO NO MORE EXCUSES.

-Hey take it easy.

-I was wanting to help you with your problems Serena, since our travel through Kalos, I have admire you, you are like a sister for me, I am wanting to find you another guy, you were so sad since what it happened between you and Ash years ago. I AM TRYING TO HELP YOU, AND YOU DON'T APPRECIATE IT.

-Bonnie...I am sorry, I will explain you all what it happened.

-You better-ends phone call.

* * *

(Serena's POV)

_I can't believe it, I am acting as before I met Rosche, what am I doing I promised to Rosche that I will change, but I am doing the opposite, I must keep my promise._

-Shauna, I will be going to the Prism Tower to meet some friends.

-OK Serena, take care please.

-I will-leaves the house.

* * *

**After taking a taxi and some minutes later, Serena had finally arrived to the Prism Tower...**

* * *

-Well here I am-walks to the entry of the tower, and when the door opens, Bonnie appears, with her arms crossed and with an angry face.

-Finally you are here Serena.

-I am sorry Bonnie for not calling you back.

-Well what is the excuse this time?

-It is not an excuse, let me tell you the truth...

**Some minutes later...**

-And that is what it happened.

-Serena, I am sorry that I went out of control. Since when some men are starting to harass you?

-Since I became famous.

-Now they know many of my personal things, I am in danger, so since that, I didn't went outside so oftenly.

-I can't believe that these kind of men exist in this world. Why they are principally after you.

-Well, these reasons you will understand when you are older.

-I am not a little kid anymore.

-Just because of my...body.

-Uhmmm what?

-As I said, when you are older.

-Fine, wait we are getting off the topic, now we must focus in finding Calme.

-Uhmmm...

-Hey no more excuses, remember what I told you on the phone call.

-But we don't know anything about Calme?

-AH HA I knew that yodu were gone say that, so I have planned this, and with the help of some friends I have the exactly place where Calme is. Do you have anything to counter me?

-No.

-Well then, let's go to Laverre City, there is where he is.

-Fine-with not so much happiness.

* * *

**Moving from Kalos to another region: Hoenn. Rosche had already arrived to the airport, and he was going to Petalburg City.**

(Rosche's POV)

_The region of Hoenn, my first destination, there is where I will find my first hint, but for that, I need the help of someone in that city, I hope that he is still there, I have no time to lose, I have to run._

**What he "didn't notice", is that he is been followed by a certain girl.**

(Girl's POV)

_Ohh my gosh, he is so hot and handsome, I wonder where does he will be going, so I will follow him in secret._

**And that is how Rosche's trip through Hoenn started, his first destination is Petalburg City, so he decided that he will take a taxi to reach there, but before leaving the airport, he confront the person, who was following him.**

-To the person who is following me, appear now!

-How the heck did he discover me?-though the girl.

-Why you were following me?

-I wasn't following you.

-Liar.

-I was just going to the exit of the airport.

-And then what are you going to do?

-Uhmmm,... I ...was going to visit a friend.

-Where?

-At...Petalburg City.

-And how you were going to go?

-Well the thing is that, I don't know so much of the Hoenn region. And where are you going?

-To the same city as yours.

-I see, do you know this region?

-Yeah, I have been here last year.

-I see, can you help me please?

-Fine, but don't try any funny. We will go by taxi and walking.

-Wait what?

-There are some parts that you can't take a taxi, so we will have to walk.

-OK.

-We will right now start to walk. And what is your name?

-Misty, and yours?

-Rosche.

-Nice to meet you.

-Well Misty, I hope that you have some campaing experience, because it will take us some days to reach there.

-How much?

-I guess that less than a week, or more.

-Ohh then fine, let's go.

(Misty's POV)

_We will share some great moments, you will be mine._

* * *

**Back to Kalos, it is already midnight, Serena and Bonnie have finally reach to Laverre City, and with that Bonnie makes a phone call to a friend, to know where does Calme is.**

-Ok, hmmm... Yeah, thanks-ends phone call.-We are finally here Serena, you will the guy that one time loved you, but you reject him, but there is still a chance, we must go to the bridge near the gym.

-OK Bonnie-said unsure.

**So they decided to go to the bridge, where Calme is; when they finally reach this happened.**

-Serena look is him, I knew it.

-Wow Bonnie, I never thought that your friends knew all fo this.

-Well thank me in your wedding, now go there.

-Uhmm Bonnie, I can't.

-But why, now what?

-Just look again.

**What Serena and Bonnie saw, was a girl approaching to Calme and kissed him on the lips, this let Bonnie in complete shock, looks that all her efford was going to the rubbish bin.**

(Bonnie's POV)

_Ohh come on, are you kidding me, all what I have done was for nothing. Wait a minute, Serena oh no, she must be right now heartbroke, the tears will start to fall, now what do I do?_

**But what Bonnie though was wrong, Serena wasn't sad, and she was not wanting to cry either, she was happy, which left confuse Bonnie?**

-Serena why are you happy after what you saw?

-Bonnie I am happy for my friend.

-What? But I...-interrupted by Serena.

-Bonnie that is what I was trying to tell you, Calme and I are just friends, nothing more, he is like a brother for me, I don't like him in a different way, and I am sure that during his travel alone, he might have learned that he can find someone else, and there is the probe.

-Serena I am sorry for not listening to you.

-It is OK Bonnie, when you experience for the first time love, you will have to pass many situations.

-Thanks Serena-hugs Serena.

-I think that we should go back to Luminous City.

-Yeah, and don't worry, I will find you a guy that will fill your heart.

-Now I understand who Clemont felt during our journey through Kalos-though.

-Which guy can it be?

-Bonnie don't treat me as you treat your brother.

-How about my brother.

-No, I don't feel anything than just a simple friendship for him.

-At least I tried-though. -Then I will keep searching, but I think I have a perfect nominated.

-What are tthinking now?

-Nothing.

-Typical Bonnie, you haven't change-though.

* * *

**Going back to Hoenn with Misty and Rosche, there is already night too, and both of them make their tents already. During their short start, both of them have exchange stories...**

-So you have met Ash, why he never told me anything about you?

-I don't know that.

-Whatever. And are you in love of any girl in special?

-Why do you ask me that?

-Curious, could you tell me, I will also tell you: I have been with a guy through years, but we broke up.

-Why?

-Personal reasons, now tell me.

-Well yeah I am in love of a girl.

-And can you tell me information about her-approaches to him.

-Well, I... Gotta go to collect more woods, coming back in a few minutes-runs away nervous from Misty.

-Hey you are not going to escape so easy from me-follows him. -I think that girl is me-though.

**And Misty tries to catch Rosche to know more of his crush, but she losses him, then she starts to hear some noise coming from Rosche's tent, and mades her go silently to Rosche's tent, and she succesfully enters there, and closes the tent, but "accidently" breaks the closure; and she throws herself into Rosche (A/N: After Rosche lost Misty, he came back to his tent and fell asleep) making him to wake up.**

-WHAT THE HELL?!

-Now tell me more about that girl.

-Maybe tomorrow.

-Fine I will go back to my tent-tries to open the closure, but she "discovers" that it is broken. -Rosche, I can open the tent.

-What?-tries to open the tent, but he can't. -Man, now what?

-Since I can keave, I guess that I will stay here.

-WHAT'?!

-Where else should I stay.

-You better not try anything funny.

-I won't.

-Then go to sleep.

-I will.

* * *

**Going back to Kalos, Serena was heading back to Shauna's house (Bonnie is already at Prism Tower); and when she finally reach there, Shauna opened the door inmediately, and take Serena inside the house as fast a possible.**

-Shauna what is wrong?

-Serena I have received a letter.

-And?

-It comes from the people who tried to rape me.

-And what does it says?-asked nervous.

-It says that: "No matter where you are, or where you hide, we will find you and we will enjoy your sexy and slutty body"-shows the card to Serena.

-Oh no.

-Serena, you must leave Kalos as fast as possible.

* * *

**Now going to the hospital of Kalos, Riley is still on the coma state, but suddenly he starts to press his eyes.**

-Dead...Is...-and he goes back to the coma state.

* * *

_To be continue..._

* * *

**So did you like this chapter? I left many cliffhangers, that is right. And ohh yeah as I got 30,000 views, I will like to tell you about Riley's words: "He in total had said 8 words, and those are all the words, now you must order it, and it will make a phrase that will shoch you, let's see if you can solve that puzzle".**

**If you have any question about this story or you have the phrase, you are free to leave a review of that or to PM me. **

**We are half of the season, this is getting excited, hope yo enjoy this story, see you next saturday.**

**-The Mysterious Fan Writer**


	17. The time of love

**Hey what's up, this story is back, as it is typical for me I will answer the reviews, before I announce that I have finally decided a writing style, and I want to thank to my friend "The mysterious Pokefan", he help me with that, I am so glad that he is my friend :D**

**And now, moving to the review part.**

**-The mysterious Pokefan: Thanks for the advices and also for helping me to find a correct writing style.**

**-Mysterio: Maybe this episode or the next will answer your question.**

**And now let's go back to the story, familiar faces, more cliffhangers, etc...**

* * *

SA-Chapter VI: The time of love

The sun has risen in Hoenn, it is another day for a man called Rosche, who is for the first time ever sleeping with a woman in the same tent, but not because he wanted, let's say that that girl "accidently" broke the closure of the tent, and she had to stay with Rosche in the same tent. And that is what it happened yesterday, but today is a new day.

Rosche is waking up; and as he opens his eyes, he discovers that Misty had been hugging him all night.

"What the heck? Leave me!" Rosche exclaimed getting away from Misty.

"What are you talking about?" Misty asked waking up.

"All the night you have been hugging me, as if I were your boyfriend, and I am not" replied Rosche.

"But you would love to," said Misty with a seductive tone.

"OK that's it, I am leaving as fast as possible from you," said Rosche.

"What you can't leave me like that," exclaimed Misty.

"Yes I can, I warn you." He warned trying to open the closure.

"OK, OK Sorry for how I act, it is just that I have passed over a heart break with my now ex boyfriend, don't you ever have passed over a heart break?" said Misty sadly.

"I...I haven't, but I have suffered a lot than just a single heart break, don't make me remember that past." Rosche answered.

"Is it worse than break?" Misty asked.

"Yes it is," replied Rosche.

"OK Sorry, now can we go to Petalburg City?" asked Misty.

"Yeah, let's go," replied Rosche.

"And how are we going to exit from the tent?" asked Misty.

"I have an idea," said Rosche.

* * *

Some minutes later...

"Well let's pack our things." said Rosche.

"Why did you didn't use that idea yesterday?" Misty asked with a curious smile.

"I didn't think that it was going to work, now let's go, if we have luck, we will reach there at midnight." said Rosche.

* * *

Now moving to the region of Kalos, it is a sunny morning right now; for a blonde teenager it was her first day with her new objective: Find a boyfriend for her "sister"

"Alright now let's start from this day to find a guy for Serena!" exclaimed Bonnie.

"Bonnie what happened to Calem?" Clemont asked.

"Oh, right I forgot to tell you: we discovered that Calem was with another girl." answered Bonnie.

"I see. But now coming back to your theme, I don't think that you should interfere in Serena's life" said Clemont.

"Hey big bro she needs to be with a guy, she is a pretty girl, and she is also famous, and a pretty and a famous girl can't be alone; you are just jealous of the future boyfriend of Serena." countered Bonnie.

"WHAT, HAVE YOU EVEN LISTENED OF WHAT I TOLD YOU FOR THE LAST 5 YEARS?!" asked furious Clemont.

"Let's see...No!" answered Bonnie.

"You will never grow up," said tired Clemont.

"Bro we are off the topic, we must find a guy for Serena, that it is not you." said Bonnie focusing on the theme.

"Why not me?" asked Clemont.

"AH, HA I catch you!" Bonnie accused.

"I just asked," countered Clemont.

"Yeah, yeah, well whatever, it can't be you because I asked Serena yesterday, and she said that she can see you just as a friend. So don't cry," Bonnie replied.

"How old do you think I am?" asked Clemont.

"20, 15, 9?" asked randomly Bonnie.

"It was just sarcasm," said Clemont.

"Well as I said whatever, let's refocus in finding Serena a Guy." said Bonnie.

"I don't..."Clemont was about to complete his sentence but was interrupted by Bonnie.

"She is our friend, and remember that you owe me one," reminded Bonnie.

"Fine," Clemont agreed.

"Then what are we waiting for," exclaimed Bonnie.

* * *

The night has arrived, and the place has changed to the entries of Petalburg City, where finally Rosche and Misty have arrived.

"Well here we are, it took as a while, but we finally arrived to Petalburg City." said Rosche a little bit tired.

"Finally here, now where are you going to go?" Misty asked tiredly.

"To the gym," replied Rosche leaving Misty.

"Hey wait for me," exclaimed Misty.

"You are also going to the gym?" questioned Rosche.

"Well, I...want to see an old friend." Misty answered.

"And he or she is in the gym?" asked Rosche.

"Hmmm, well I hope, her father is the gym leader of this city so she should be there." Misty said.

"OK let's go" Rosche said.

* * *

After some minutes later, the 2 have finally reached to the gym, where they were attended by a young trainer wearing glasses.

"Max it is been a long" said Misty.

"Hey Misty nice to see you again; and who is this guy?" Max asked.

"He is a friend who helped me to reach Petalburg City" answered Misty.

"I think I have seen you somewhere, but I can't remember you." said Max trying to remember that guy.

"Oh, I was at Ash's funeral" Rosche told.

"Now I remember you were a friend of Ash, right?" asked Max.

"Yes, and you are a Pokémon trainer?" Rosche replied with a question.

"Yes, I wanted to be a Pokémon trainer since I was a kid" answered Max.

"I see. And Max, if I remember, some people he has told me that you have a sister called May Mapple, am I right?" Rosche asked to confirm.

"Yeah," Max confirmed.

"Can you come with me in private?" asked Rosche.

"OK" Max agreed they then went to a private place, away from Misty.

"Is she here, right now?" asked Rosche.

"Yeah, I think that she is at the kitchen. Wait a second, if you are in love of my sister, then it is too late, she already has a boyfriend" Max informed.

"NO, not that, I need to ask her something" replied Rosche.

"Oh, well in that case follow me to the kitchen" said Max going with Rosche to the kitchen.

* * *

But what they didn't know was that Misty had been eavesdropping, their conversation; and now she was following them.

In the kitchen, May was making a big sandwich for her dinner, and just when she was going to take a bite, her brother appears with Rosche.

"May, there is a guy that needs to ask you something" informed Max.

"Tell him that I already have a boyfriend" replied May.

"Not that kind of question, here he is, his name is Rosche, and he is a friend of Ash" presented Max.

"Oh hi, I am May Maple, what were you going to ask me?" asked May,

"It needs to be in private" said Rosche.

"Why?" asked May.

"Yeah why Rosche all the questions that you do must be in private." said a female voice.

"Misty, you were following us?" asked Rosche.

"I was not going to stay here; and by the way hi May, it is been a long time," said Misty.

"Hi Misty, the same to you," answered back May.

"Well OK, whatever, but that question goes the same to you Misty." said Rosche.

"What?" Misty asked confusedly.

* * *

Moving back to Kalos, at Prism Tower, it was already midnight, and Clemont and Bonnie haven't find a boyfriend for Serena.

"And what about that guy that we met during our travel...through Kal..." said Clemont snoozing and finally falling sleep.

"Wake you lack, we haven't finish" scolded Bonnie waking up her brother with a clap.

"Bonnie it is already midnight, we have passed the whole day searching for a guy to Serena, at least can we continue it tomorrow." said exhausted Clemont.

"Fine you lazy robot." agreed Bonnie.

But when they were going to their respective bedroom, they receive a call via Clembot.

"What is happening Clembot?" asked Bonnie.

"A girl wants to see you." answered Clembot.

"Can you put us the girl in the image?" requested Clemont.

"Sure," said Clembot putting the image of the girl.

"Wait is she?" asked Clemont.

"Hi, I need to talk to you." said the girl.

"Ok let her enter, Clembot." ordered Bonnie.

"Sure," replied Clembot, leading the girl where Clemont and Bonnie were.

* * *

Moving to the Petalburg gym...

"OK you want to know the question, well do you know something that had happened 5 years ago to Ash Ketchum?" asked Rosche.

"To whom are you asking, to me?" asked nervous May.

"Yes to you and to Misty." answered Rosche.

"Hmm, no." lied May nervously.

"And you Misty?" asked Rosche again.

"Hmm, no" answered Misty nervously, too.

"Why are you asking us that?" questioned May.

"Because the real reason that I came here is to find the truth of what happened to Ash 5 years ago." Rosche replied, seriously.

"And how does that involve us?" asked Misty raising an eyebrow.

"It happened after he won the Kalos League, and he was now moving back to Kanto. He was going to have a party and he invited all of his friends. I am sure that the friends that went to the party must know something of what happened to him." replied Rosche.

"Well, we don't know anything." lied May, again.

"And how do you know all about that?" asked Misty.

"After my friend died, I wanted to find why he changed so radically, from the guy who was always happy to a depressed and an aggressive guy. Something must have happened during the party that made him change, you must know it!" answered Rosche with an angry tone.

"Well we don't know anthing." May and Misty replied in unison.

"When I first ask you, you two were nervous. TELL ME THE TRUTH!" said Rosche with an almost yelling tone.

"Well I don't know what happened to my friend, I don't know." lied Misty, while May stayed silently.

"And what you have to say May?" asked Rosche while raising an eyebrow.

"I...I...I...It was our fault" admitted May falling on her knees.

"What are you talking May?" Misty asked; she wanted her to play along with her and keep lying.

"NO MORE MISTY. What we have done years ago was so cruel, we were not like that, we changed radically and because of our fault, we broke the relationship of Ash and Serena" replied May, crying.

"Don't listen to her Rosche, I think that she may have drink some beer before, let's go to..." Misty tried to lye again, but she was interrupted by May.

"STOP IT, IF YOU DON'T WANT TO ADMIT, THEN I WILL: Me, Misty and Dawn were jealous of the relationship between Ash and Serena, that we didn't knew that what we were doing was bad; after we destroy their relationship, we try to get Ash for ourselves, but he reject us; so some years later, I realised that what I did was wrong, I wanted to tell the truth to Ash and also to try to fix his relationship with Serena, but I never got the guts to tell him the whole truth. Since that I felt miserable, I was sure that Misty and Dawn were feeling the same as me, but now I discovered that Misty hasn't changed." explained May still crying.

There was a big silence over the kitchen, nobody said something, after that Rosche approached May, he put his hand on her shoulder, and told her:

"I am sure that he will feel angry for what you have done, but also happy that you have admitted your bad actions and felt sorry of that. He was a brother for me, I am sure that he has listened all what you have said." said Rosche, trying to comfort her.

"Guys Misty has disappeared." announced Max.

"What?" Rosche and May exclaimed in unison.

"I don't know either how did she disappear so easily and silently." said impressed Max.

"We will find her later, but for now, May tell me more of what you and the other girls had planned to separate Ash and Serena." said Rosche.

"I will, I will tell you the whole true story." agreed May.

* * *

Moving to the streets of Luminous City, Serena and Shauna were going to visit Clemont and Bonnie; both of them were getting to bored of staying all day at Shauna's house, so they decided to go visit the blond siblings.

"We are getting near the Prism Tower, it is been a while since we visit Luminous City at night." spoke Shauna.

"Rosche, I will promise you that I will obey my promise" Serena whispered, ignoring what Shauna said to her.

"Rosche? Who is that guy? You never told me of him" asked Shauna with a curious smile on her face.

"Hey, he is not my boyfriend or anything." said nervous Serena.

"I never ask you that if he was your boyfriend" replied Shauna with a more suspicious smile; which made Serena, blush hard. _"I have never seen her to blush since she was with Ash"_ she thought.

"Well, the thing is that I met him when I went to Kanto, and we passed over exciting and crazy things" said Serena.

"Exciting, crazy, OHH ARCEUS, SERENA DID YOU AND HE HAVE..." exclaimed surprised Shauna, but she was interrupted by Serena.

"NO, NO, NOT THAT KIND OF THINGS!" cried Serena with her face crimson red.

"If you say so," said Shauna with the idea of her best friend having a crush on that guy.

"Well moving to another point, we have reached to Prism Tower, now let's talk to Clemont and Bonnie." said Serena trying to communicate with Clemont and Bonnie by her holo caster.

"Hello?" asked Bonnie appearing on the holo caster.

"Bonnie it's me, Serena, I am with Shauna. I want to talk to you." said Serena.

"Oh hi, it is been long right, let me open the door." replied Bonnie.

"OK thanks." said Serena entering in the tower with Shauna.

* * *

Some minutes later, at the floor where Clemont, Bonnie and the girl are...

"Clemont, Bonnie we are here" said Serena.

"Oh hi Serena, it is been a while" said the girl.

"Wait, you are..." said Serena surprised.

"Yes is me" said the girl.

* * *

Now going to another part of Kalos, to the hospital

The patient Riley was still in the coma state, a doctor was watching his state; and suddenly, Riley's eyes started to wink, his fingers starting to move, the same as his feet; he was breathing too. He finally woke up from the coma state.

"Patient Riley, you have finally wakened up." said the amazed doctor.

"Ash..." said heavily breathing Riley.

"Ash?" said confused the doctor.

"Ash...Ketchum...He...is...alive..." said Riley.

To be continued...

* * *

**TAN TAN TAN! Many cliff-hangers in this chapter left, what surprises these cliff-hangers will make? Check next Saturday; and congratulations to the guest "Mysterio" for solving the puzzle, more or less, because the phrase was like this:**

**"In the accident, Ash is not dead, search"**

**He got more or less, but it still counts.**

**Thanks for the views, please leave reviews too, did you like it, your opinion, etc. ****I hope you like it,**

**-The Mysterious Fan Writer**


	18. The past is in the past

**Hey I am back, first sorry for uploading last chapter days ago, I had some problems; Now let's go to the review section:**

**-PokemonFreakGirl: Uhmm I can't understand what did you wanted to say.**

**Without saying anything more, let's go back to the story.**

* * *

SA-Chapter VII: The past is in the past

"Ash Ketchum is alive," the phrase that came from the mouth of one of the survivors: Riley. Since the jet accident he fell under an indeterminate coma, and each night he said 2 words, which made the phrase: "In the accident, Ash Ketchum is alive, search." And this night he said that phrase and had also waken up from his coma state.

"Ash...Ketchum...He...is...alive..." said Riley.

"Excuse sir, what did you said?" asked the doctor.

"He is alive, Ash Ketchum." repeated Riley.

"Hum, perhaps I had put you so much medicine. Ash Ketchum is dead, it appeared on the news." corrected the doctor.

"No, he is alive we must find him!" replied Riley trying to stand up.

"No you are not, you have recently waked up from the coma; you can't just leave the hospital." The doctor exclaimed.

"There is no time to waste." Riley tried again.

"I better take you to the Intensive Care Unit." said the doctor while injecting Riley with a syringe.

"What the..." exclaimed Riley and instantly fell asleep.

* * *

Moving to the region of Hoenn...

"And that's all." said May.

"I see, so you edited some photos of Ash kissing Serena to make them look that you, Misty and Dawn were kissing Ash" mumbled Rosche.

"Yes," confirmed May.

"Where are those photos?" asked Rosche.

"I don't know, perhaps Misty knows about it." replied May.

"And where should be Misty, right now?" questioned Rosche.

"I just have this one, while the other two I don't know." said May.

"Can you give me that photo?" requested Rosche.

"Sure here." replied May, giving Rosche the photo.

"Thanks!" thanked Rosche.

"But are you going to need the other 2 photos?" asked May.

"No, this one is enough." replied Rosche.

"Now what?" asked May.

"Now I will pack my things" answered Rosche and left the kitchen.

"What, where are you going?" asked May; confusedly.

"I will be going to Kalos," answered Rosche.

"But why?" asked May.

"Personal things," he replied.

"OK, and what about Misty?" she questioned.

"She will appear sooner or later, but she doesn't matter now, I must leave." Answered Rosche

"OK, let me help you." said May.

* * *

While in the region of Kalos...

"Yes it is me," confirmed the girl.

"Dawn? It is been a big while." said Serena surprised.

"The same to you Serena." replied Dawn.

"And what are you doing here?" asked Serena.

"Well, it is too difficult to say it for me." answered Dawn.

"What?" asked Serena?

"I...I have many terrible things for you" said Dawn pretty sad.

"What?" asked more confused Serena.

"I say the same, what do you mean?" asked Bonnie.

"Is that, let me give you this to refresh your memories." answered Dawn giving Serena a photo.

The photo was the picture of Ash and Dawn kissing, it was edited to make it look like that.

"How did you get it?" questioned Serena starting to remember the memories of that photo.

"When does that happen?" asked Bonnie.

"It never happened, actually." answered Dawn.

"WHAT?!" asked surprised Serena, Bonnie and Clemont.

"Serena 5 years ago you though that Ash had betrayed you, but he never did that, it was all a trap, in which me, May and Misty participate, the 3 of us were in love of Ash, we were too jealous of your relationship with Ash that we try to get rid of you." replied Dawn.

"You tried to make me lost in my travel, try to cut all of my hair, and murder me. How could you do it?" questioned Serena, shocked.

"We were too angry, thirsty of rage, we were too blind." answered Dawn, sadly.

"But the kiss between Ash and Misty?" asked Serena.

"It was part of the plan. Serena: Ash really loved you." told Dawn.

That phrase that Serena once heard, started to round over the heart of Serena, but that only make the things worst.

"He loved me?" said Serena.

"I know, I am really sorry." replied Dawn.

"He loved me" repeated Serena, she was in total shock after knowing that.

"Serena?" asked Bonnie worried.

"He loved me, he tried to talk to me, and I just ignore him, and now he is dead!" said Serena falling in her knees and starting to cry.

"Serena, please don't cry." Clemont said, but it was of no use.

"Clemont, it was all my fault, I didn't listen to him, he tried to talk to me, but I ignored him, and thanks to me; he is DEAD!" cried Serena.

"But it is not your fault." replied Bonnie.

"Yes it is. If I would have, listen to him. if I would have just listen to him. Ash, forgive me please." said Serena.

"Serena, please calm down." said Bonnie, trying to calm her down.

"NO, I just need to go home." cried Serena, standing up to leave Prism Tower.

"But Serena..." insisted Bonnie, but she was interrupted by Clemont.

"Serena needs some time alone, Bonnie." said Clemont.

"But Clemont, she is our friend." argued Bonnie.

"I now, but she this time needs some time alone." replied Clemont.

"O..Okay." agreed Bonnie.

* * *

Some minutes later, Serena had reached to her house (not Shauna's house), it has passed so much time, and she is feeling very guilty right now, sad, frustrated, heartbroken, all these feelings were punching what was missing from her heart; she couldn't think anything that doesn't involve Ash's death.

When she arrived to her bedroom, she saw on her pedestal table the handkerchief that Ash used to heal her knee when they were little kids, so she decided to pick it and she kept staring at the object, while the tears were falling from her face and a rain of memories between she and Ash started to fall over her mind.

"Ash...What I have told you 5 years ago, I...I didn't think, I didn't listen, I was a complete idiot, please, please, please forgive me if you are listening to me right now." mumbled Serena.

Since that terrible notice, Serena went back to her old status: the sad and the unsociable Serena. For her it was difficult to forget Ash, now knowing that it was because of her ignorance that he died. She was like that until this happened.

* * *

We are here at the Kalos News Main building, where Serena is having an interview with that agency right now, everything is going well, until an explosion and the sound of many guns were heard and many men invade the building.

"Hands up, and no one will be hurt!" told a man.

Everyone move their hands in the air.

"What do you want?" asked the reporter.

"Everyone, go to the closet, except for Serena Yvonne." commanded a man.

"What?" asked Serena?

"Go or we will shoot everyone!" ordered a man.

"And give us your phones." said another man.

All the people gave them their phones, except for Serena, and went to the closet and then the men locked the closet.

"What do you want?" asked Serena, scared.

"We don't want MONEY, we want you" said a man.

"What?" asked Serena?

"I think you don't remember us." said a man.

"Wait I think that you, you are the men who send me messages long time ago." said Serena.

"Of course, and also the same people who warned your friend called Shauna, so we can get special information of you, thanks to her we knew that you were going to be here, so we planned everything and now we are going to finish with our plan." said the man approaching with the others, to Serena.

"What is?" asked Serena very scared.

"Rape you!" said the man, evilly.

"Please, someone help me!" cried Serena.

"Get off her clothes!" said the man.

And all the men there start to take Serena's clothes off her body, she tried to fight but there were many men, and they left Serena topless.

"Please don't do it!" implore with tears falling from her face.

"Nothing that you say will make us stop." said the man.

But then suddenly, the doors of the building were opened by a man who appeared there. It was Rosche.

"Rosche!" exclaimed Serena; she had some hope that he will help her.

"Who are you?" asked the man.

"Leave her now!" yelled Rosche, in anger.

"Do you think that you can enter here, and interrupt us, and warn us to free her? No way, now leave before we kill you!" yelled the man.

"I won't let anyone to hurt her again." said Rosche approaching to the men to start the fight.

And with Rosche appearance, the fight started, even if it was a handicap match, Rosche show his awesome reflexes during the fight, and after some minutes he beat all of the men that now are lying on the floor with wounds and blood all over their bodies. Rosche got injured too, but he wasn't as hurt as the others; now he approached to Serena, who was getting frozen, and she was also astonished and still scared.

"Serena, are you OK? Do those men attack you?" asked Rosche, and to his surprise, she hugged him.

"I am OK, they didn't attack me, thank you, thank you so much, I never felt so scared in my life, I don't want to imagine what would have happened if you weren't here" said Serena with tears.

"Don't worry more about those people, I have called Officer Jenny, she will be coming here, soon." said Rosche.

"But how did you know that I was here, and why are you here?" asked Serena.

"Well I have worked with the police to get these people to the law." answered Rosche.

"You are a cop?" asked Serena.

"Yes I am. Serena, I you must know this" said Rosche showing her a photo.

"This photo again" said Serena with more tears.

"What? You know about what really happened to you and Ash 5 years ago?" asked confused Rosche.

"Yes, I got so hurt" said Serena hugging him tightly.

"Serena, please don't cry more." said Rosche trying to calm her.

"I don't want to get more hurt." said Serena picking up a gun and pointing at her head.

"SERENA NO!" said Rosche, and took the gun from her hand.

"What? Why did you do that?" asked confused Serena.

"You cannot just end your life like that." replied Rosche.

"I don't want to be damaged anymore." spoke Serena.

"This is not the way." told Rosche.

"Why do you keep doing this?" asked Serena.

"Doing what?" asked Rosche.

"Being the same guy that I met." said Serena.

"Do you hate me or have something against me?" asked Rosche.

"No, is that, I...I don't know how to explain this." replied Serena.

"Serena, please come back." said Rosche.

"What do you mean?" asked Serena.

"The 15 year old Serena would come back. The Serena that had a smile on her face, the Serena that love to socialize, the Serena that loved one time." explained Rosche caressing her cheek.

"The Serena that one time loved." said Serena blushing a little bit.

"Yes, because I am sure that you will be happy with someone who loves you." replied Rosche.

"And that someone is," said Serena approaching to Rosche, until finally kissing him on the lips "You".

"Looks like I am that someone." said Rosche giving her back the kiss.

* * *

While in another part of Kalos...

"Ugh, where am I?" asked Riley.

"Oh, you finally have woken up." said the doctor.

"Why am I tied to a table?" asked Riely.

"Well after your actuation last night I have to take you to intensive cares" said the doctor.

"But what am I telling you is truth." said Riley.

"It is already shown that Ask Ketchum died at the accident." replied the doctor.

"No that is not truth, see his body, make DNA probes, let me go to the networks." said Riley.

"Enough! Until you change your thought of Ash is still alive, you will stay here," said the doctor.

"NO LET ME GO" said Riley trying to get free of the table.

"Not again" said the doctor injecting Riley the same syringe.

"What? Why I feel that I..." said Riley falling asleep.

To be continued...

* * *

**Well we are near the end, sorry to publish it too late, I got problems to solve, see ya next time.**

**-The Mysterious Fan Writer**


	19. The Ashes of the past

**Hey I am back, this season is almost finished, it is just missing this chapter and other 2. Now let me answer the reviews:**

**-Guest: I understand it, I got some problems thinking and organizing my ideas.**

**-I: This chapter will answer your question. I Pinkie promise it.**

**-Every ones bro: I tell you the same as "I".**

**-scooter2: I will answer that in other time. Bonnie and Max? Uhhhmm yeah, perhaps.**

**And without saying anything else, let's go back with the story.**

* * *

SA-Chapter VIII: The Ashes of the past

It have passed 5 months since Rosche and Serena have kissed, since that moment, Serena gave love one more chance and she and Rosche started a relationship. They have passed since that many experiences as a couple, like going to the cinema, restaurants, park, etc. The whole region of Kalos knows about their relationship by the Kalos News, that after the assault, they saw on the cameras the moment when Serena and Rosche kissed. While the friends of Serena, Clemont and Bonnie, were both happy for her friend finally starting in a relationship again, but they were also scared that it could end the same as Ash, but as it was going their relationship, it was for sure that it wasn't going to have the same destiny as Ash.

While in another part of Kalos (A/N: It is already night), in a hospital with so much security, a patient escaped from there, a patient that was supposedly mad of saying that a dead person was alive, and because of that, he was forced to stay in that mental hospital to make him stop thinking of that "dead person".

"Ufff, I have finally escaped from there, those 5 months of my life were the worst, but now where should I go?" said to himself the patient.

But then, many voices were heard.

"Police, a patient has escaped, his name is Riley, go and get him back." ordered the doctor.

"Yes sir." said at the same time the cops.

"Oh no, I have to run." mumbled Riley, starting to run in a random direction.

While he was running, it started to rain, which made him difficult to see where he was going but he didn't stop running, until after some minutes, Riley got tired, so he decided to camp near the sewers, it was the only place that he found.

"I have no other choice" said Riley starting to fall asleep.

* * *

The next day, Riley has woke up and he has noticed that he was still at the sewers, what a relief for him, even if it wasn't the perfect place to stay, it was better than staying one more day in that mental hospital. Now he left the sewers and start walking.

"Thanks Arceus that the cops haven't catch me, now I...I...What I will do, probably the cops have reported my escape and I will appear soon or later in the TV, oh my gosh what do I do, what do I?" asked to himself Riley.

While he was still thinking in what to do, he got an idea.

"That's it, I think that some of Ash's friends may help, and I guess that I won't take so much time." said Riley starting to go to Prism Tower.

* * *

Some minutes later, Riley finally reached to Prism Tower, and he touched the ring.

"Hello?" asked Bonnie.

"Hmm, hi I am Riley," said Riley.

"And who are you?" asked Bonnie.

"I am a friend of Ash," he replied

"OK, what do you need?" asked Bonnie.

"I need to talk to you." He answered.

"About what?" asked Bonnie?

"It is something really important, and it must be in private.

"OK, let me open you the door," said Bonnie opening the door.

"Thank you." said Riley going where Bonnie was.

* * *

Some minutes later...

"So what do you need to talk about?" asked Bonnie.

"OK, but first of all, you only live here?" asked Riley.

"No, my brother lives here too," answered Bonnie.

"OK now the thing is that..." said Riley, but he was interrupted by the appearance of Clemont.

"Bonnie stay away from that guy." said Clemont parting his sister from Riley.

"What? But he is a friend of Ash?" asked Bonnie confused.

"I saw him on the news, he is a mental patient that escape from a madhouse." accused Clemont.

"What my brother says is it true?" asked surprised Bonnie.

"Yes that is truth, but let me explain you everything." said Riley.

"No don't listen to him, he might be crazy!" said Clemont.

"NO LISTEN TO ME, HE IS ALIVE." said Riley.

"Who?" asked Bonnie?

"Ash, Ash Ketchum," said Riley.

"WHAT?!" asked surprised the blond siblings.

"Believe me it is true." insisted Riley.

"But in the news it appeared that he was dead," said Clemont.

"Look let me explain you all, I was one of the survivors of the accident." said Riley.

"You, you were in that accident?" questioned surprised Bonnie.

"Wait, if I remember, you, you were the survivor who stayed in coma?" said Clemont.

"Yes I am, I am the only one who knows what happened to him." said Riley.

"And can you tell us what happened?" asked Bonnie.

"I will, but please let me stay here." said Riley.

"Because the police are searching you?" asked Bonnie.

"Yes they are, please just let me stay here for a moment, I will tell you what does it happened to Ash." asked Riley.

"OK, so tell us what it happened," said Clemont

"OK, OK, it all started the day of the accident." started to relate Riley.

* * *

Flashback (related by Riley)...

The jet have already got crashed, it was on fire, the people who were still conscious try to escape from the jet, everyone escape, but the major part of the survivors had wounds, I was too exhausted and also hurt, I could feel that I was going to fall anytime, and at that moment (before I would fall) I saw Ash Ketchum walking to, by what I can look, was a dead body, he strangely started to swap his clothes with the corpse, and then he just left the place.

"What? Why did he do that? I must check the body." I said.

And that is the last moment that I saw before falling in the coma state.

Flashback end...

* * *

"And that is all what I could see," said Riley.

"So Ash survived," said Clemont.

"And he that dead body wasn't him." said Bonnie.

"Yes, all is truth, after I have woken up from the coma state, I told that to the doctor, but he thought that I was crazy, and he send me to a mental hospital." explained Riley.

"So that explains almost all." said Clemont.

"Almost all?" asked Bonnie.

"We know that Ash is alive, but know we don't know where he is." said Clemont.

"That's right" said Riley.

"But wait Serena," said surprised Bonnie.

"Huh, Serena?" asked Riley.

"That's right, she thinks that Ash is dead." said Clemont.

"So we must call her," said Riley.

"But, we can't." said Bonnie.

"Why?" asked Riley.

"Remember, how does she will react, and also she has a relationship with Rosche. This could get things worse." said Bonnie.

"That's right, I don't know how we are going to solve this." said Clemont thinking of a solution.

"We will find an answer soon or later." said Riley starting to think. "And where is Serena?" he asked.

"She is in another part of Kalos, having vacations with Rosche." answered Bonnie.

"OK, now let's try to think of a way to tell Serena that Ash isn't dead." said Clemont.

* * *

Moving to the resort, where Rosche and Serena were staying, since they both were a couple, they have passed by many things, experiences, dates, etc, and now they decided to have vacations. They are in their room, planning what to do this day.

"So how about we go the waterfalls Serena?" asked Rosche.

"Waterfalls?" asked Serena.

"At some minutes from this resort, there are waterfalls, there we can get some kind of peace." said Rosche.

"OK, the waterfalls will be fine," agreed Serena.

* * *

The couple was packing their things to go to a waterfall, so they can enjoy their vacations.

"What a relief that we finally got free from the networks" said Serena.

"Yeah don't worry the waterfalls is a place that we will get off all the stress and we will enjoy it," said Rosche.

"OK, let's go dear," said Serena grabbing Rosche's hand.

* * *

Some minutes later, both of them have finally reached to the peaceful waterfalls. There they both swapped into their bath clothes, and entered in the crystalline water.

"So now how do you feel?" asked Rosche.

"I feel peaceful, stress less, this place is so fantastic" said Serena calmed.

"And things would get better." said Rosche approaching to Serena.

"What do you plan dear?" asked curiously Serena.

"I know that your life is stressful, so let me give you a massage," said Rosche starting to massage Serena.

"Oh Rosche, you are so good at this." said Serena excited.

"You deserve it, my beautiful princess." said Rosche.

* * *

Some massages later...

"And now how do you feel?" asked Rosche.

"I feel bettter, thank you" said Serena giving him a quick peck on his lips.

And suddenly, the peaceful ambient was interrupted by a big rock fall that and crashed in the head of Rosche.

"NO!" cried Serena scared.

Everyone knows that some really heavy that would crashed in your head will probably kill you, but that is not what it happened... After the rock crashed in his head, a sound of something cracking was starting to being heard, and it came from Rosche head, which started to shown a little fissure, until some seconds later, the fissure got bigger and Rosche's hair fall in two pieces, showing that his hair wasn't brown, it was black, and it have a different style, which was VERY, VERY familiar to Serena.

"No, no way, you...you were dead, Ash" said Serena shocked

To be continued...

* * *

**So surprise does any have this thought that Ash was all the time Rosche, well I have just to say: Congratulations to "tjzthebest" (by PM) and "Every ones bro" (by review), you two were right. Now what is going to happen to Serena and Ash? Will she still like after knowing this lie? Discover it next chapter.**

**-The Mysterious Fan Writer.**


	20. Love around time

**Hey what's up, I am near to end this fanfic sequel, just this and another more chapter. So for now answer reviews and then continue with the story: **

**-scooter2: You will see. About Bonnie and Max, I will still think of it. Misty I will think too. **

**-Guest: Congratulations. **

**-TravelingMan93: Interesting your opinion. I will PM you. **

**-bluewind32: Uhhmm what do you mean? **

**So without saying anything more, let's see Serena's reaction. **

SA-Chapter IX: Love around time 

"No, no way, you...you were dead, Ash." said Serena shocked.

"Serena...I can explain you." said weakly Ash.

"I saw you in the news, you were dead, how could you be alive?" asked Serena.

"I can explain... you..." said Ash, but he suddenly falls.

"Ash...Ash...please wake up." said Serena approaching a him.

"I...I...l," said Ash, but he fell asleep.

Moving to a hospital, Ash was there hospitalized, it have passed some hours since the rock have crashed into his head, while Serena was in his room seeing him, she hasn't said a word since he was in the hospital, she was reminding all what it happened between she and "Rosche", all of their dates, memories, moments together, and other private moments. And suddenly, she received a phone call.

"Hello?" asked Serena.

"Serena it is me Bonnie, I need to tell you something really important." said Bonnie.

"What is?" asked Serena.

"It is about Ash." said Bonnie.

"Do you want to tell me that he is alive?" asked Serena.

"How did you know it?" asked Bonnie surprised.

"Rosche the guy that was my boyfriend was all the time Ash." said Serena.

"WHAT!" said surprised Bonnie.

"I discover it today, when we were in the waterfalls, a rock fall in his head, and I discover that he was using a mask for his hair. His hair wasn't brown, it was black, like Ash, but his hair didn't have the same form, it was too short." said Serena.

"I can't believe it." said Bonnie.

"Me too, I don't know what to do, I feel angry, because he never told me who he was all the time and happy because he is alive." said Serena.

"Well, I will be happy, Serena remember, that it was part of your fault, because of not hearing him, remember." said Bonnie.

"You are right Bonnie." said Serena.

"And how is he?" asked Bonnie.

"He is…. he is hospitalized." replied Serena.

"I hope that he will recover soon, I will tell the others Serena, if I have time, me and Clemont will come and see Ash." told Bonnie.

"OK, bye Bonnie." replied Serena.

"Bye." spoke Bonnie ending the phone.

When the phone call ended, the doctor entered to the room where Ash was hospitalized. "Mrs. Serena, you must leave the room, visit is over." said the doctor. "OK, but can I visit him tomorrow?" asked Serena.

"Perhaps no." said the doctor.

"But why?" asked Serena.

"Because, he might not be in this world anymore." said the doctor.

"What?" asked Serena scared?

"The rock that hit him was too heavy and also counting that it fall in his head, his life is in critical state, if he doesn't die tomorrow, he will probably be in an eternal coma." said the doctor.

"No, please tell this is just a nightmare." said Serena too worried.

"I am sorry to tell you that only a miracle could save him, now leave Serena." said the doctor.

"OK." agreed Serena, leaving the room.

After Serena left the room, she started to cry, she couldn't believe that Ash's life was in danger, tomorrow he can be dead, or trapped in an eternal coma.

"Please Arceus, please save him, I love him, I don't care if he even pretended to be another guy, it was all my fault that he decided to change his life this way, I ignored him, I broke his heart, and even if I these cruel things to him, he saved my life, he make me change back to who I was. Please, I love him." Serena prayed, while tears falling from her face.

With Bonnie, Clemont and Riley...

"And Bonnie how did she react?" asked Clemont.

"She already knew it, and also one more thing she told Me." answered Bonnie.

"What is it?" asked Clemont.

" Rosche, was all the time Ash." replied Bonnie.

"Ash was Rosche?! I can't believe it." exclaimed Clemont surprised.

"Rosche, who is he?" questioned Riley.

"He is the boyfriend of Serena." answered Bonnie.

"OK I see." said Riley.

"Now what we do?" asked Clemont.

"We will go where Serena is." said Bonnie.

But suddenly, they hear the sound of a police and ambulance siren, and when they saw on the window, a group of policemen and some doctors were outside of Prism Tower.

"Riley we know that you are there, so leave the tower, so you can take you back to the mental hospital." said one of the policemen with a megaphone.

"Gosh the police." said Clemont.

"How are we going to go where Serena is?" he asked.

"I will go." said Riley.

"What do you mean?" asked Bonnie.

"They are searching me, not you, I will just go down, the police will take me back to the hospital and you will go where Serena is." explained Riley.

"But Riley, it is not fair for you." said Clemont.

"I know that, but it is the correct thing." told Riley, leaving the room and going downstairs.

Some minutes later, Riley was taken back to the mental hospital, now Clemont and Bonnie were able to go where Serena is.

"Now brother let's go." said Bonnie.

"Right." answered Clemont leaving with his sister Prism Tower.

The moon have raised, it is night right now, Serena went a few hours ago back to the hotel, where she and Rosche share a bed, since she reach there, she haven't eaten, or sleet, thinking that the next day she could lose Ash, was something that she wouldn't like to happen, since all the moments that she and Ash passed since their childhood, their journey through Kalos, and their last moment was in Kanto, where she fall in the lie that Ash had betray her love; and also the moments that she and Rosche have passed, the day where they met at Ash's funeral on Kanto, when Rosche propose her to stay in his house, the misunderstanding of Serena, the day that he saved her from her stalkers, and that same day where they began a relationship; there is an endless world of memories that Serena shares with Ash.

"Ash or Rosche, I don't care, I just want you by my side, my childhood friend and crush, my boyfriend, my shining armour soldier, the only guy that I love." said Serena.

And suddenly, she heard that someone was knocking the door, so she decided to open it, and saw that those people are Clemont and Bonnie.

"Serena we are here." said Bonnie.

"Hi guys." greeted Serena.

"How is Ash?" asked Clemont.

"He...he, I could lost him forever." answered Serena beginning to crying.

"He could die?" asked surprised Bonnie.

"Yes, or he can stay in a coma state forever." replied Serena with tears.

"I can't believe it." said Clemont.

"Only a miracle can save him." said Serena.

"The only thing that we can do is to pray to Arceus." said Clemont.

"And wait until tomorrow." added Bonnie.

And after that, the trio go to sleep in their beds, while they were sleeping, Serena started to remember some of her memories with Rosche, but principal this one...

The first date with many surprises:

This happened some days after Rosche saved Serena, that day Rosche decided that he was going to propose to Serena to be his girlfriend, but first he was going to take her to a restaurant and then after he left her in her house, he was going to propose her.

Right now he was at her house waiting for her.

"Wonder how she looks." said Rosche.

"Rosche I am sorry for taking so long." said Serena wearing a vest for her date.

"No problem, now I know why you take so long. You look beautiful." praised Rosche approaching to her to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks, you also look handsome." complimented Serena.

"Well let's go to the restaurant." said Rosche going with Serena to the restaurant. At the restaurant, both of them passed it so good, the food was excellent, and the way there was so romantic, it was perfect night for both of them, and a perfect opportunity for Rosche's proposal to Serena.

Some hours later, the two of them have finally arrived back to Serena's house; it was the time for Rosche.

"And did you like it?" asked Rosche.

"It was a wonderful night Rosche, thanks." said Serena giving him a hug.

"Before I leave, can I ask you something?" asked Rosche.

"Of course Rosche." said Serena.

"Well Serena I have know you so much, we have passed through many situations, and I want to ask you that: Would like to be my girlfriend?" asked Rosche.

"Oh Rosche, I would love to be your girlfriend." said Serena kissing him.

"Thanks Serena, I promise you that I will not going to betray you." said Rosche.

"I know you would not betray Me." replied Serena.

"I think that you should rest now, my beauty." said Rosche.

"Yes, but I want you, to sleep with Me." said Serena blushing.

"Are you sure my beauty? I don't want to uncomfortable." asked Rosche.

"I think that it will be the opposite, please sleep with Me." requested Serena with a cute look.

"OK." said Rosche following Serena to her room.

The next day, after that night, Roshce started wake up, he felt Serena's body too close to him, he remember all what it happened yesterday and understood why she was too close to him and how he felt, he just smiled, and started to caress her hair, this made her to wake up.

"You were too wonderful last night." said Rosche.

"You were too." said Serena.

"Do you still want to repeat it, we have some time?" asked Rosche.

"I would love to." said Serena starting to kiss him again.

To be continued…

**Well I will leave it until this, I was busy, because today is my birthday, sorry if it was too short, I will try to do the last chapter longer, see ya next time for the last decision. -The Mysterious Fan Writer.**


	21. Phoenix Love

**OK so I understand that it is been like a month since I published, but the reason that I couldn't publish was that first, my tablet (yeah I write in tablet, not in computer) was getting fixed, and it took until the end of Febreary and after that, school started and I got a lot of exams, homework and books to read; and it is also my last year in school, then I'll have to go to university, and then to find a job, things won't be the same anymore, and perhaps, this year could be my last year as a fanfiction writer :(**

**I hope that you understand this, now as always the reviews and then the finale of this story:**

**-Cole: This last chapter will answer your question.**

**-espeon44: Pretty difficult as this is the last chapter.**

**-bluewind32: More or less.**

**-scooter: This is the last alternate episode, ALTERNATE. Don't worry; it will be T not M.**

**-Guest (ch.3 March 10): Yeah, this alternate future I made it too cruel.**

**-scooter2 (guest): Perhaps yes. I can just say that they are friends again.**

**-Guest (ch.20 March 19): Thanks, in the beginning of this story, my grammar sucked completely.**

**-Guest (ch.5 March 20): LoL**

**-shellraiser5051: Hey as I said to the guest from chapter 20, my grammar sucked.**

**And well, the last chapter of this story begins NOW.**

* * *

SA-Chapter XX: Phoenix Love

Today was the day, the moment that could change many things in the life of many people, she was on the way to the hospital, where her love was hospitalized, she was also accompanied by her friends, Clemont and Bonnie. The three of them were really too worried, but especially Serena, the woman who had passed many adventures with that man, who was in the hospital.

They met each other, when they were children in a summer camp at Kanto, she got lost in the forest and hurt her knee, and when she was about to give up, he appeared, he notice that she was injured, and with a handkerchief that he was carrying, he tied it on her injured knee, and then with a failed spell and with a phrase that she still remember, she fall in his arms, it was too romantic for her. That moment was how her love for him began...

"Serena hasn't said anything since we left the hotel, she hasn't even eaten anything, I understand that she is worried for Rosche, I mean Ash, and me and my brother felt the same, but I don't know, I think that there is something else." thought Bonnie in her mind.

"What are you thinking Bonnie?" asked her curious brother.

"Oh, about Ash, I hope that he wakes up." said with a sad smile, Bonnie.

"Me too Bonnie, during our travel through Kalos, Ash has help me a lot, I can consider him as a big brother, I want him back, and I'm sure that Serena feels the same." said Clemont.

"Well we have finally arrived." said Bonnie entering the hospital, with her brother and Serena.

* * *

After a brief talk with the doctors, to allow them to visit Ash Ketchum, the trio entered to the room, where Ash was, where they will receive the news from the doctors about Ash's state. Tension was in the air.

"Ash!" said Serena running to give him a hug. "Please, wake up." she said, while tears started to fall from her face.

"Doctor, please tell us that he will wake up." said Bonnie.

"I am sorry to say this, but he won't wake up, he will stay in an eternal coma, forever." said doctor.

F-O-R-E-V-E-R, forever, that word was rounding Serena's mind, forever, Ash will never wake up from coma, her only love, was gone forever. After hearing that word one more time, Serena cry more, tears fell fasters than before, falling at Ash's body, she wasn't wanting to believe that Ash will never be back, she was wanting that this was just a simple nightmare, or maybe it was just an illusion, or even a joke, but the ugly truth was what the doctor said. She wasn't the only one who felt so sad, Bonnie was crying, too, while her brother was comforting her, and he was even letting some tears to fall.

* * *

After some minutes of crying, their visit time was over, the doctor told them that they must go.

"I really feel sorry Mrs. Yvonne, for your..." said the doctor.

"Boyfriend." said Serena.

"I feel sorry for your boyfriend Mrs. Yvonne, he was a good person, I wonder how he ended like this, many people have met him, and he was always a generous and a solidary person, why does he have to pass through this?" asked the doctor.

What the doctor said, impacted Serena: "Why does he have to pass through this?" he was right, Ash was a solidary and a generous person, and he could have lived happy with her, by her side, but because of unfair things that the destiny many times play us, she misunderstood the things that happened between Ash and his ex companions, and she left him under a dark rain with his leg and heartbroken, suffering physically and emotionally. Destiny sometimes can be so cruel.

"Because of me." said Serena.

"Say now what?" asked the doctor.

"Because of me." said Serena.

"Mrs. I was being rhetorical." said the doctor.

"Is that is because of me that he is there, I made him change, I misunderstood something that happened 5 years ago, because of me is that he is in that bed forever." said in an angry tone Serena.

"Serena please, let's just leave, please don't suffer anymore." said Bonnie taking her out of the room.

"Yes let's leave." said Clemont.

"Remember you can still visit him tomorrow." said the doctor.

"We will see about that." answered Bonnie.

But suddenly after a few steps, Serena started to feel dizzy, and also she was starting to have a head ache.

"Guys, I... don't feel... goo..." said Serena, falling to the floor.

"SERENA!" cried the blond siblings, completely shocked.

"Doctor, doctor, please some help her." said loudly Bonnie.

"What happened?" asked a doctor.

"She just fell to the floor." said Bonnie.

"And she said that she wasn't feeling too good, and also she looked dizzy." added Clemont.

"We must take her to a room to analyse her." said the doctor calling his assistants to bring a litter.

* * *

Some hours have passed since Serena fell asleep, she was hospitalized in a room far away from Ash's, the doctors were checking her state, while the blond siblings were in the waiting room hoping that their friend was fine.

"I can't believe, first we get to know that Ash will never wake up, and now Serena is in a room, why is this happening with them. I hope that she is OK." said Bonnie worried.

"I'm also feeling the same, Bonnie." said Clemont.

And suddenly, the doctor came to where Clemont and Bonnie were.

"Doctor please can we see our friend Serena Yvonne, please?" asked worried Bonnie

"Sure you can, but it won't be so much." said the doctor.

"We just want to know her state." said Clemont.

"Then follow Me." said the doctor walking towards Serena's room.

* * *

In Serena's room, she was still asleep, and also connected to some machines, as how it looks, it means that she is could be in danger.

"She is still asleep?" asked Bonnie.

"Yes, but don't worry, she isn't in danger, and we have some important news to tell you and also Mrs. Serena when she wakes up." said the doctor.

"What is the news?" asked Clemont.

"She is pregnant." said the doctor.

"WHAT?!" asked surprised Clemont and Bonnie.

"This isn't a prank, she is actually pregnant." clarified the doctors

"I can't believe it." said Bonnie.

"But wait, who is the father?" asked Clemont.

"That is what we are asking ourselves, did something happen between Serena and another guy?" asked the doctor.

"This could get worse; we have been informed that some of her stalkers tried to rape Serena, and what if the son or daughter was product of a rape, that could ruin Serena's life. First she lost Ash, and now she could have a child from one of her stalkers; I am praying mentally to Arceus that I am getting wrong at the second what I said." though Bonnie.

"Hey can you answer my question?" asked the doctor.

And then she wake up.

"What? Where am I?" asked Serena softly.

"Serena, are you OK?" asked Bonnie.

"Yes Bonnie, but why am I in a hospital room?" asked Serena.

"Mrs. Yvonne, you fainted a few hours ago, but don't worry, we have already check you, and you are OK." said the doctor.

"Thanks Arceus." said Serena.

"But there is one more thing that you must know." said the doctor.

"And what is it?" asked Serena.

"That you are pregnant, do you know who is the father?" said and asked the doctor.

"...I...yes I have an idea of who is the father." said Serena shocked.

"And what is his name?" asked the doctor.

"Ash Ketchum." said Serena.

"...But how?" asked the doctor.

"I was dating him, when he was another person." said Serena.

"I see, well for now Serena you can leave, there are no problems, you are not in danger, so just until the baby comes." said the doctor.

* * *

This news were easy noticed, and they were revealed to the public: Ash Ketchum is in an eternal coma, and Serena Yvonne is pregnant, the father of her child is Ash. The main people who were shocked were the families of Ash and Serena, and also their friends around different regions. They just couldn't believe that Serena's son or daughter won't be having his/her father by his/her side; and this cause many, and I mean, MANY men from different region to be the father of the baby, but the major part of them, were just wanting to propose later Serena to marry them, or they were just some of Serena's stalkers; so the blond siblings decided to help her while she was still pregnant, and later she receive more help from unexpected people, like Calem, his girlfriend, May, Dawn; and expected people, Grace, Delia, Shauna, Elle; it was just about time for the baby to come.

* * *

And after 9 months of the waiting and taking care of Serena, the day had finally came, there were many things that happened, like the effects of a pregnant woman, puking, temper change, etc; and what it also happened is that during those 9 months, Serena visited Ash to the hospital, she already accepted the ugly truth that her baby won't have his/her father by her side, but at least Serena was wanting to give the news to Ash about the baby.

Without saying anything more, the time has come, the baby was going to come….now...

Serena is been taken by a group of doctors to the nearest room to make the operation, but something rare was about happen.

When they have finally reached, Serena was taken to the bed, so she can repose, and immediately a group of doctors start checking her state, and they were too impressed and shocked about the results, that they immediately informed to the family and friends how were waiting for Serena.

"I hope that she will be OK." said Clemont.

"Don't worry big bro' as Ash would have said: Serena is strong." said Bonnie sad for remembering Ash in this situation.

"Mrs. Grace and company, I need to inform you of something." announced the doctor arriving.

"What is it, my daughter is right, does she have the baby?" asked Grace nervous.

"Well, is that her defence is really low, we can't explain that, and the baby will also be in danger." said the doctor.

"WHAT?!" said shocked the three.

"But you are doctors, you should do something." said Bonnie.

"This is the first time that we are facing this case, we will try our best, but there is a high probability that neither Serena nor the baby will survive, sorry." said the doctor going back to the operation room.

"No, my daughter and her baby; please Arceus save her." said Grace crying.

"I can't believe it." said Clemont.

"We have to do something." said Bonnie.

"But what? We are not doctors." said Clemont.

"...Then let's go to Ash's room." said Bonnie.

"What?" asked Clemont.

"We don't have all the time, Mrs. Grace you go to see your daughter, we will catch you." said Bonnie going to Ash's room.

"OK kids." said Grace going to see her daughter.

* * *

After some problems with the security of the hospital and also some infiltrated paparazzi the blond siblings finally arrived to Ash's room, it hasn't changed, and Ash was still connected to that machine.

"Bonnie I don't understand your plan." said Clemont.

"Ash must know this." answered Bonnie approaching to Ash.

"What?" asked Clemont, as he saw her slapping Ash on the face, but no reaction.

"Ash listen to me, Serena is going to have a baby, and you are the father, for months me, my brother and more people have been taking care of her, and she have been also visiting you, informing you about your and Serena's baby.

She slaps him again, but no reaction.

"Come on, wake up she is in a big danger."

She slaps him, only again, but no reaction.

"She is danger, and also the baby can suffer the same destiny as her, and what are you going to do, just stay there sleeping while you see your girlfriend and your baby die."

Slaps him, but still no reaction, and tears start to fall from Bonnie's face.

"What is going to happen Ash Ketchum, this is how it should end, you staying in a coma, and Serena and her baby dying, this what we ended after what you two have passed together, this is how it should all finish, ANSWER ME."

Slaps him, but fails, and she notices, that the reason was that his hand caught hers before the slap. It was all so scary, does Ash listened to Bonnie's phrases?

"Ash..." said Bonnie shooked.

"Serena.." said Ash.

"Ash you have woken up." said Bonnie giving him a hug.

"Dude you are still alive." said Clemont giving him a handshake.

"No, there is no time, I need to find Serena and our baby before it is too late." said Ash removing all the wires attached to his body, and stood up and was going to leave the door.

"Wait Ash, the paparazzi are there." said Bonnie.

But it was too late, when he opened the door, the flash of many cameras appeared, and many people with cameras started to approach to Ash asking him different type of questions.

"Ash Ketchum how are you?" asked a person.

"Ash Ketchum are you going to prepare for the tournament of champions?" asked another.

"Hey leave him, he needs to see his girlfriend and his baby." said Bonnie.

"Get off the way little girl." said a paparazzi pushing Bonnie.

"Hey no one pushes my sister." said Clemont starting a fight with all the paparazzi, the same as his sister.

"Guys what..." Ash was about to ask, but he was interrupted.

"We will handle it; just go to see Serena and your baby.

"NO WAIT WE HAVE MORE QUESTIONS." cried the paparazzi.

"Get a life people." said Bonnie.

* * *

While Ash was running, many doctors try to stop him, but he just ignored them, and the most difficult part was the security, which didn't let him enter because first he was a patient, and two, he wasn't reserved a spot to visit her.

"But I am her boyfriend." said Ash.

"You have to make a reservation, you can come tomorrow." said the security.

"Well there won't be a tomorrow for my girlfriend and my baby because of EVERY SINGLE STUPID HOSPITAL LAW." screamed Ash.

"But I need to see my daughter one more time." said a woman.

"The time is off Mrs. Come back tomorrow." said another security grunt.

"Have you even listened that this day could be the last one for her." cried the mother.

"Come tomorrow Mrs. Yvonne." ordered the grunt.

"Stupid hospital." said Grace.

"Mrs. Yvonne, it is me Ash Ketchum." said Ash.

"WHAT? But you were in a coma?" asked scared Grace.

"I have woken up, I tried to enter to see your daughter, but those grunts won't let me go." said Ash.

"I have that same problem, I have an idea, I will distract them, and you go to see her." said Grace.

"OK." said Ash.

And then a powerful scream was heard over the room.

"Please somebody help him." said Grace.

"What happened Mrs.?" asked a grunt.

"Is that I have received a phone call from a relative, and he told me that his brother had a car accident, he needs help, please someone help him." said Grace exaggerating the things.

"Mrs. Please calm down." said the grunt.

"How can you say me that, when one of my relatives can be dead while we are all talking?" asked furious Grace.

* * *

So while she was still acting, Ash silently sneaked into Serena's room. But while he was running, a nurse saw him and called security. There was not so much time, he accelerate the things, until he finally found (with the help of a map) Serena's room, and when he entered it was empty, except for Serena, who was in a bed , he locked the door so the security won't enter to disturb his moment.

"Serena, please answer me, I am here, I already got the news of our baby, please I am here, I won't leave you, I want you to stay with me and the baby to form a family together, please I love you so much, and also the baby." said Ash taking Serena's hand.

"Please, wake up." said Ash planting a soft kiss on her lips.

And after some minutes, he gaze at her, and what he saw was so beautiful.

* * *

Suddenly some minutes later the grunts kicked the door, and many people (the blond siblings, Grace, and the doctors) saw a beautiful moment that happens many times. A cute family moment, Ash was there, hugging Serena, while in her arms, there was a child crying as another child who had come to life.

"She is so cute Ash, isn't she?" asked Serena.

"She is just like you Serena." said Ash.

So well that is how it ended things: Ash and Serena get together raising their child together, and months later, they both get married. There were rumours that they are waiting for another child to come to earth, but nothing is confirmed (yet), by now, they have appeared in every single news network of different region, their story really impressed the people, that Riley decided to write a novel of this story, after well, talking with Ash and Serena about the author's right, and they accepted. While for the siblings, the big one have met a blonde woman that loves skating and fighting, and they will soon get married; and for the little one, she became really popular, she is now on her journey to the pokémon league accompanied by one guy with glasses called Max.

"Many things both of them have to passed, to finally be together forever."

THE END

* * *

**HELL YEAH, finally I have finish it, it took me a big while, but I have finally did it, this fanfic also has more than 40,000 views, and it is near to get 50,000. I wanna thank "The Mysterious Pokefan" because he helped me with the grammar and spelling mistakes during this alternate season, thank you so much man, you are the best. Well, thanks for all people, see you later another time.**

**-The Mysterious Fan Writer.**


End file.
